Roles Reversed
by thatgirl2006
Summary: Meet the first ever Instant Star...Tom Quincy! He walked into G Major ready to go...not expecting to see her...
1. The First Day

**Roles Reversed**

**Summary:**

Meet the first ever Instant Star…..

TOM QUINCY!

He walked into G Major ready to go….not expecting to see her…

Please read and review it's my first fanfic ever and I wanna know if it's worth it!!

Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WITH IS, BUT I WISH I DID!!(LOL)**

**The First Day**

_Takes place the night of him winning the contest…_

"The after party was rockin, the best ever. They really know how to celebrate." Tom Quincy thought to himself as he mingled through the crowd that was now inside G Major. They were celebrating him winning the Instant Star contest. And he felt great, like on top of the world great.

_The next day…._

He walked into G Major ready to go….not expecting to see her…

One of the best rock stars of her time. Jude Harrison.

She still looked the same, punk princess, rock goddess.

"Hey, I'm Jude, hows it goin?" she asked him

"Oh hey, I'm Tom. Great, I can't wait to get started…." He said overenthusiastically.

She laughed and said "Come on let's go…" and he stood there and stared at her

"What?!" Jude asked

"You mean I get to work with you?!"

"Yeah… is that a problem?"

"No not at all" Tom said, "I just can't believe I get to work with _the _Jude Harrison!"

She laughed again and said "well I owed some people a few favors…, so let's get going."

A/N: let me know what you all think…its kinda slow right now, but it will get better promise!!! xoxo me


	2. I Feel My Heart Doesn't Fit Cuz It Skips

OK here's the next chapter….thanks to those who reviewed!! I really appreciate it

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything affiliated with instant star, cept my own ideas…**

**_A/N: Ok so Jude is 21 and Tommy is 25…I know kinda old to be on Instant Star, but hey he needed his break from somewhere…and that's it._**

**I Feel My Heart Doesn't Fit Cuz It Skips**

_In the studio…_

They walked into Studio A and started to work. Tom just stared at her; he still couldn't believe he got to work with _Jude Harrison_. He loved all her albums.

Ever since Jude retired, Tom had been wondering why…_why did she leave_, she was one of the best and her record sales proved it, everyone loved her….

"HEY!! You still with me there?" Jude asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? …oh yeah…, just thinking" he said wondering how long he'd been out.

Jude: bout what?

Tom: Well… I was wondering… (he paused)

Jude: yeah….

Tom: why did you do it…why did you leave?

Jude sat there silently. She hadn't expected that to come up, especially on the first day.

"Let's just say I have my reasons." Jude said in a finalizing tone. "Let's get back to work".

"That's cool." Tom said, knowing by the tone of her voice just to drop it for now.

**They went to work on his song that he sang for the competition, he did a cover of hers from one of her later album…but she didn't know that….**

"Ok Tom, lets get started, what song are you going to sing?" Jude asked

"Well, it's a cover, I didn't want to write my own song just yet…" he replied

"so….what song are you gonna sing?"

"you actually might know it" he replied smirking. "it's called… Skips"


	3. Coffee or Something

**OK here's another chapter… Yay for me…I am excited. I am really getting into this story and I hope you like where it's going. Like always…please let me know what you think, I love to hear what ya'll gotta say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything associated with IS or the song Skips…that's all Alexz Johnson's.**

**Coffee or Something**

Jude just stared at him, he sang _that_ song. The song she wrote during one of the bad times. It brought up so many emotions about when _he _left. _Come ON Jude get over it, its been like four years, you are over this! He left for a reason, yeah a stupid reason…he left me for her, I am so over them though. _

"Something wrong?" Tom asked concerned because she looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"No, no, I am fine; you wanna sing for me."

"Sure…" he said, not so sure she really wanted to hear it, but he sang anyways.

_**I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then** _

**I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin**

**Up and down  
On this merry-go-round  
Take Me Up  
Put me back in one piece  
But let me feel you**

**Well, here I am  
Landing myself again  
Ready to fake on a win  
But let me break him in  
Let me break him in**

**I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say**

**I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then**

**I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin**

**I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say**

**I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then**

_He sang it so well_, Jude thought, _if only they knew what that song means to me, the memories that it brings, but whatever, he did a good job and he doesn't need to hear my sob story._

"That was great Quincy, you did awesome" Jude said with a smile.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Now let's do it again and record." Jude told Tom

"No prob." He answered.

They recorded and mixed and put the disc on Darius's desk and left for the night.

_Outside G-Major…_

Jude said goodbye to Tom and walked silently out to her car, but then he called after her…

Tom: Hey Jude…

Jude: Yeah

Tom: If you aren't busy, wanna grab a cup of coffee or something? _She looks like she needs someone to talk to…_

Jude: Sure, why not…

**A/N: Hey Guys, like always let me know what you think…I will try to post again tonight or tomorrow, I am getting kinda busy, but I wanna finish this part soon, so please look for it soon. **


	4. The Ride Home

**Ok….here goes another one…thank you to everyone that reviewed, you input is much appreciated. I am so glad you guys are reading, it means a lot to me. And to clear up any confusion…the 'he' I was talking about in the last chapter is not Tommy, it is a different guy. **

**Oh and btw…The Coffee Shop is the name of the coffee shop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Instant Star**

**The Ride Home…**

They got into Tommy's Mustang and drove to The Coffee Shop a few blocks away. The way there was kinda quiet.

_I just can't get over how beautiful she looks. _Tommy thought to himself as she watched Jude through his peripheral vision. Jude saw him and smiled. She sat there lost in thought, just looking out the window ahead.

Tom finally broke the silence when he asked "So, penny for your thoughts…"

Jude looked at him and smiled. "I was just was thinking about the past and stuff."

"So," Jude said "How long have you been interested in music?" changing the subject

"For as long as I can remember, it's been my escape." He replied catching on but answering still.

"Troubled past? Seems like we got something in common." Jude replied.

Then they pulled into _The Coffee Shop_ ands went inside and sat in a corner booth in the back.

"How did you get your start in music?" Tommy asked Jude once they finally had there coffee and were seated.

"Well, I started singing when I was younger, but that was mostly at home in front of my parents." Jude answered "but I did an open mic night, against my parent's wishes, and was discovered by Darius after that. When I took the deal my parents kicked me out, so I lived on my own since I was seventeen. I love it though; I just gave it my all made it all the way." Jude felt a connection to him. It was so easy to just talk.

"Wow, sounds kinda harsh them just kicking you out like that." Tom said, "Why did they do it?"

"They never approved of it. It was supposed to be a hobby, not a career. But I wanted something more out of it. They just couldn't see it." She said sadly. "I always wanted them to approve, but they didn't."

"Why'd you quit Jude, you were the best. That can't be said about many people." Tom asked.

"It just seemed right, you know; time to try something new and to get away from the stress, among other things."

When they finally got there coffee Jude asked cheerfully…

"Well enough about me…tell me about you, why did you do the contest?"

"I actually did it in a spur of the moment kinda thing. It was like one of those things you just do and see where they go, I mean what do ya gotta lose?" Tom answered. "It was something I always wanted to do, the singing thing, so here I am."

"Well I am glad you won and not that girl, I couldn't stand her and her snobbery, what a witch!" Jude said laughing.

"Thanks for the compliment." Tom said smiling. _I love the sound of her laugh._

"No prob." Jude said looking at her watch. "Wow, it's already midnight, we better get going if we want to make it to the studio on time tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can give you a ride home it you want." Tommy offered. "Then I can pick you up since your car will still be at the studio."

"Sure that would be great, Thanks."

_In the car…_

"I was wondering, if this is too personal let me know and I will shut up, but what inspired Skips, I was wondering ever since I heard it for the first time." Tom asked.

"Well, it's about this guy I was going out with for a long time and I found out he was cheating on me, so I did the best thing I could, I wrote a song. It isn't an 'I am so totally pissed' type of song, it shows the emotion I was feeling at the time. Wanting to forgive and forget, but I just couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to do it, especially when it was with my best friend." Jude explained. "But I am over it; it was like four years ago."

"Sorry, he sounds like a jerk." Tom said

"He kinda was now that I actually think of it…" she replied

"Then you are better of without him."

"Yeah that's for sure."

"So what about you, in a relationship?" Jude asked

"Nope." Tom replied with a grin.

_His eyes are so beautiful. _Jude thought to herself. Almost mesmerized be them.

_A few minutes later…._

"Take a left up here and my house is the third house on the left." Jude told him. "Thanks for the ride."

"It was no trouble, really. I actually live two blocks away." Tom said.

"Bye, thanks again." Jude waved as she walked into her house.

_He is so cute. _Jude thought to herself. _I am so lucky to get to work with him, he has major potential and he is so easy to talk to, it's like we've been friends for a long time. It's strange._

**A/N: Like always guys. Please review I read them all and I love to hear what you guys think! Tell me what you think of this chapter. It was a little harder to get this one right, so I hope you like it!**


	5. I'll Be

**Hola!! Mi Amigos! Here's the next chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them. The beginning might go a little slow, but please bear with it. It will be good in the end!'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Instant Star or the songs I am gonna use, they all belong to the artists that sing them!!!**

**I'll Be…**

_The Next Morning…_

Tom woke up this morning thinking about the night before. He couldn't believe how great a simple coffee trip could be. They could just talk, no problems, there was just a connection. He could talk to her, no one else he ever met was like that and he loved it about her. He got ready to go and jumped into his car and drove to Jude's house.

Jude wakes up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. _Why do you have to be so annoying!!_ She thought to herself as she rolled out of bed. She got ready to go and went downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. _It's a good thing that coffee makers come with an automatic brew setting otherwise I would never get coffee in the morning. _She sat down at the table and read the paper. _Nothing big in the news today!_ She thought. Then she started to think about last night. She sat there and smiled thinking about how it went and how she just had a connection with Tom. She wondered if he felt it too. Just then she heard a honk.

"Well speak of the devil!" Jude said chuckling as she went outside.

As she walked outside Tom smiles. She walked outside in the usual rock star clothes she used to wear, jeans with holes in the knees and a band t-shirt. _She looks great_ he thought out loud.

"Not too bad yourself Quincy." Jude laughed

He gave her a confused looks and she said "Window's open! and thanks!"

"Not a problem, especially when it's true." He said

Jude blushes as she gets in the car….

_At the studio…_

As they walked into G Major, Darius said "Hey guys, good song, hit in the making."

"Thanks D." Jude said as she and Tom went into Studio A, "Now let's get to work."

"Have any new songs?" Jude asked as she sat behind the soundboard.

"Yeah, I have one, I wrote called I'll Be"

"Whenever you're ready." Jude said.

Tom nodded and closed his eyes and started to sing…

_The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful.  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky,  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together...  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

I'll be your crying shoulder.  
I'll be with the trappings of love.  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life...

And rain falls angry on the tin roof,  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof,  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love...  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above...

I'll be your crying shoulder.  
I'll be with the trappings of love.  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life...

Jude just stared at him while he sang. _The song has so much emotion. He looks so beautiful when he sings… _She thought to herself.

Jude just stared at him while he sang. She thought to herself.

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said...

I'll be your crying shoulder.  
I'll be with the trappings of love.  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life...

_I'll be your crying shoulder.  
I'll be with the trappings of love.  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life... _

The greatest fan of your life...

_The greatest fan of your life..._

_The greatest fan of your life..._

Tom opened his eyes and saw Jude staring at him. He smiled and asked…

"So…you like it, you're the first person I sang that for…"

"It was amazing, it has so much passion. It is great." Jude said. "Lets record it and then we can get outta here, unless you have another song you want to sing."

"That's ok, we can just record this one, I am not ready with any other ones yet." Tom replied.

They recorded the song and Jude went to put it on D's desk and Tom was following her out. _Nice view. _He thought, _wonder if she wants to go out tonight…_ Jude was already to her car and was just about to get in when Tom called after her….

"Jude."

"Yeah"

"Wanna go to the club with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Cool, I'll pick you up around 8."

"See you then."

**A/N: If you guys have time click the little blue box and send me a review! It would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you thought of the song…it was hard to pick one out. xoxo me.**


	6. Homewrecker!

**Eh Mon Amie. I am back with another chapter. So…enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all that stuff. I don't own the song Homewrecker, that's by Gretchen Wilson.**

**Homewrecker!**

Jude walked out of her house in a black halter dress that came to just above the knee, black heels, and a silver chain. _She looks gorgeous. _Tom thought to himself as Jude walked up to the car.

"Hey girl, you look great." Tom said as Jude got in.

"Thanks Quincy, you too." She said as she turned to him and smiled.

Tom was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt with blue pinstripes.

They drove a few miles and pulled into the parking lot….

They walked in and the beat was surging. Everyone was dancing. They went straight to the dance floor and danced to the strong beats blaring through the speakers.

"Jude do you want a drink or something?" Tom asked after about a half an hour passed and they went to find a table.

"Sure, I'll take a strawberry daiquiri, Thanks." Jude said sitting down at the table next to the bar.

Jude watched Tom as he went to get drinks and smiled, she was so happy to be here with him tonight. He came back with a few drinks for each of them and Jude looked at him with a confused look,

"Lines long, now we won't have to wait." He replied.

"I like the way you think." She said with a laugh

"Me too." Tom said grinning.

"Ok cocky much?" She asked laughing.

"Maybe sometimes." He replied.

_A little bit later…_

All the drinks were gone and Tom went back to the bar to get more, while he was up there a couple girls started to heavily flirt with him. He tried to just blow it off, but the girls wouldn't stop. Jude saw this and got upset, with her anger and of course a few drinks in her system she walked right up to the small stage right next to the bar and yelled to get everyone's attention…

"HEY!!!" Jude yelled loudly. Everyone just looked at her and stared. This included Tom and the girls that wouldn't stop flirting.

"I am gonna sing a song and it's for those girls over there throwing themselves all over my man." She said slightly drunkenly as she pointed directly at the girls at the bar. She grabbed the mic and started to sing…

_Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo_

_Your high heel boots and your credit card_

_Long legs and a mini skirt_

_Yeah you know what works and you work it hard_

_You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet_

_You drive the men folk crazy but any girl can see you're just a_

_Homewrecker_

_I know what you're doin'_

_You think you're gonna ruin what I got but you're not_

_Yeah you little go getter_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get to messin' with my man_

_You don't stand a chance_

_No, you're just a Homewrecker_

_I'm sure you wanted for a long, long time_

_To find a man like mine_

_But honey you're too late_

_So before you go and make your move_

_Maybe me and you should get a few things straight_

_There's two ways we can do this_

_I'll let you decide_

_You can take it somewhere else_

_Or we can take it outside you little_

_Homewrecker_

_I know what you're doin'_

_You think you're gonna ruin what I got but you're not_

_Yeah you little go getter_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get to messin' with my man_

_You don't stand a chance_

_No, you're just a Homewrecker_

_Now honey I'm a Christian but if you keep it up_

_I'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt_

_Is that clear enough yeah, you little_

_Homewrecker_

_I know what you're doin'_

_You think you're gonna ruin what I got but you're not_

_Yeah you little go getter_

_I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get to messin' with my man_

_You don't stand a chance_

_No, you're just a Homewrecker_

_Yeah you're just a Homewrecker_

_Homewrecker…_

After she was done she yelled "Stay away from my man you sluts!"

Tom laughs and walks up on the stage and said "Jude Harrison everybody!"

She laughed and took a bow and said "Thank You, Thank You!" As she bowed again she stumbled a bit and Tom picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out. As he did he said "I think its time for you to go home, and thanks for the song, that was awesome." They didn't seem to notice the camera flashes around them.

"You're welcome." She said laughing, obviously not caring that she made a scene.

He just laughed and thought to himself _She kept calling me her man; wonder what she means by that, does she feel the same?_

_At Jude's house…_

Jude was stumbling up the sidewalk on the way into the house. Tom came up behind her and said "Here, let me help you." as he picked her up and carried her into the house. He set her down on the couch.

"Thanks Tommy, I had fun." Jude said as he started to walk away to grab the blanket on the chair across from the couch.

"No problem girl, besides I enjoyed your performance." He said with a smile.

"Will you be alright or do you need me to stay?"

"I think that…" Jude said but started to slip off.

"Jude…"

"Huh."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"that's ok I'll be fine."

"Ok I will see you in the morning then."

Tom waited for a response, but he looked over at her and saw that she was already asleep. He smiled as he walked out the door.

**A/N: That's it for now…please review. xoxo me **


	7. Blast From The Past

**Here's the next chapter. I would like to thank the reviewers, I really appreciate it! I love your input; it makes my writing better, so keep doin what your doin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that had to do with IS or anything like that.**

**Blast From The Past**

Jude woke up the next morning with a headache, not quite a hangover, but slightly. She only vaguely remembers what happened last night and she had the feeling she didn't want to know. She got ready to go and drove to the studio. She smiled as she pulled into the parking lot and saw Tom's car there. "Maybe he can tell me what went on last night." Jude thought out loud as she got out of the car.

The minute she walked in the door she was bombarded by Darius with a stack of tabloids.

"What the HELL is this?!" He exclaimed throwing the papers to her. They had pictures of her onstage and being carried out by Tommy. They even quoted her when she yelled "Stay away from my man sluts!" one even started a rumor about her and Tom being involved as it showed a picture of them dancing and moving as one, along with a couple headlines along the lines of …

**Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy…together?!: Artist gets producer drunk and sleeps his way to the top.**

(The picture of Tom caring Jude over his shoulder to his car.)

**Jude Harrison gives drunken performance…encore anyone?**

"Oh that's what happened! Damn I look good!" Jude replied jokingly.

"NOT FUNNY JUDE!" Darius exclaimed. _I am glad she was having fun and all, however she didn't need to do it so obnoxiously and give us a bad reputation and especially with our newest artist. People are waiting for him to screw up…_Darius thought to himself.

"Look, I know ok, I don't know what I was thinking." She said in reply.

"Jude, I don't care what you do with your life, just don't let it hurt us or Tom's career," Darius said, "He was involved in that performance I can assume…"

"Something like that…" Jude replies.

"Now get to work! Tom's waiting in Studio A." D said in a finalizing tone.

As Jude walked in she saw Tom sitting on the couch and humming a song that sounded vaguely familiar, she couldn't put her finger on it…

Tom saw Jude walk into G Major and saw her and D talking. He just laughed to himself when he thought about last night. Just as she walked into the studio he started to hum the tune of the song she sang last night. She sat there and watched him. Finally she broke into the humming finally realizing what the song was and asked…

"What exactly happened last night?"

"You gave quite the performance, I was actually hoping for an encore." He said laughing.

"Oh my gosh, tell me what I said." Jude asked knowing that she gets quite vocal when she drinks.

Tom just smiled at her and she said "This can't be good." Putting her face in her hands and chuckling.

He then told her everything that happened, song and all, and said…

"My favorite part was when you yelled 'Stay away from my man you sluts.' and then practically stumbled off the stage when you took a bow." He told her with a chuckle

"I am so sorry," Jude explained, "I can't believe that I did that!"

"I actually thought it was cute." Tom said, "I also can't believe how well you can sing when you're drunk, that takes talent right there."

Jude smiled and said "Thanks for helping me out last night, I appreciate it."

"Like I said last night girl, no problem." He replied.

"Well…on a different note, do you have any songs today?" Jude asked kinda hoping he didn't so they could leave because she didn't really feel like working today under the circumstances.

"Actually, I don't, sorry. I am having a hard time coming up with something, I have writer's block."

"That's ok, I have had the horrible sickness before; maybe we can get the day off then and go somewhere." Jude replied

"Sounds good." Tom said leaning back in the chair.

"I'll be right back." Jude said walking out the door to go find Darius.

As soon as she saw him in the kitchenette she hollered, "Hey D, can Tom and I have the rest of the day off?" from where she was standing in the doorway.

"Jude, if you wanna talk to me, next time don't shout across the studio." He said, "I guess you can have the day off if you don't have any repeats of last night."

"Thanks D." She yelled from the same spot.

He just shook his head and mumbled _some things never change…she always did that when she was an artist, _as he walked towards his office.

"He said we can go." Jude told Tom.

"Yeah, I heard. I think everyone in the studio heard you." He replied

"I don't care, lets go." Jude said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, both of them feeling the connection between them.

_A little later…_

As they got into Jude's car, Tom asked "Exactly where are you taking me Harrison."

"You'll just have to wait and see." She replied as she looked at him through her sunglasses. _I don't know why I am going here…I just have a feeling that I have to go. _She thought to herself. They were headed to a place that _They shared, before he screwed her over and left._

_FLASHBACK…_

"_This place is amazing…how did you find it?" Jude asked_

"_I found it one day while I was walking a few months ago. It's a great place to think." Braedyn replied._

_They were sitting on the edge of the rock protruding out of the side of the giant mass of land. "You can see everything from up here!" Jude exclaimed. _

"_I know that's why I like it so much, it is really beautiful up here." He said. "Jude I have to tell you something…" _

"_What is it?"_

"_I…I…" was all he could stammer out. _

"_Come on Brae, just spit it out." Jude said kind of amused by his sudden loss of words._

"_I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it."_

_Jude looked at him intensely, this can't be good, she thought to herself. _

"_I cheated on you with Karynn"_

"_WHAT!" Jude screamed "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! WITH MY BEST FRIEND! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! OH MY GOD!"_

"_Jude calm down, I do love you." _

"_If you did you wouldn't have done this to me, I never want to see your damn face again, just leave me alone!" Jude exclaimed as she started to walk down the slightly wooded path towards the road with tears in her eyes. Don't fall, don't fall she said to them in her head. She didn't want to give HIM the satisfaction of seeing them fall. _

"_Jude…Jude" Braedyn called after her but she kept on walking._

_The last thing he ever heard her say was "I hope you to have a great life together because I never want to see either of you EVER AGAIN! You are dead to me."_

_She jumped in her car and peeled out of there as fast as she could and never looked back._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tom sat there silently looked at Jude and saw that she was lost in thought as she stared at the road in front of her. _She looks so sad_, he thought to himself.

"You ok Jude?" He asked giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quickly, but she still had a saddened look on her face. "We're almost there," she said changing the subject "Just a few more minutes."

When they got there Jude led them down the familiar path, the one she walked before.

"Geez Harrison, if I'd known we were going on a hike, I would've brought better shoes." Tom said jokingly.

"Shut up Quincy, we're almost there." She said as they made it to the top of the hill.

"Wow, this view is spectacular Jude" Tom said astonished.

"Yeah, I know. Come on there is something else I want to show you." Jude told him as she grabbed his hand and walked down a slightly wooded path. At the end of the path was a rock protruding out of the side of the hill. Jude walked over to it and sat down with her feet hanging over the edge. Tom walked up and sat next to her and put his arm around her and pulled her close as they watched the sun sink under the horizon.

"Hey Tom, do you remember the other day when you sang Skips for me?" Jude asked quietly

"Yeah, you looked so sad afterwards." He replied. "What was your inspiration?"

"Well, it was a bad time in life for me." She said and then she told him about that day, the day her boyfriend told her he was cheating on her, as she was talking someone walked up behind them.

"Jude, long time no see." The voice said. Jude's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "I thought I told you never to talk to me again Braedyn." She said without even looking at him. "I want to try again." He claimed. She grabbed Tom's hand and got up and started to walk away, but the person continued to follow them down the path.

As the footsteps continued to follow them Jude took off running towards the car. Tom turned around and said "Look, just leave her alone! Can't you see she doesn't want anything to do with you?!"

"Who do you think you are?" Braedyn asked.

"I am her boyfriend." Tom stated. Jude jaw dropped as she turned around when he said this and stared at him. He gave a _just go along with it_ look.

"Yeah, I don't need you, you cheating jerk." Jude said as she walked over to Tom and gave him a big, passion filled kiss. It caught Tom off guard, but he went with it and pulled her close and when they broke apart Jude turned to Braedyn and asked "Oh by the way, how's Kareynn?" with a smirk. He stood there with his jaw practically sitting on the ground as Jude and Tommy walked hand in hand to the car and drove off.

**A/N: So…how was it? Please let me know. I am trying something new. I am not totally sure where to go from here so if you have any suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading! xoxo me**


	8. Bless The Broken Road

**Hey Guys, here is the latest installment of this story. Sorry it took longer than usual. Hope you like it, the idea for this story came to me at like midnight a I wrote until like 3 and later, so I hope you like where it's going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that's sad, but true! ;) Not even the song Before He Cheats, that's all Carrie Underwood or Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. **

**Bless The Broken Road**

Jude smiled and sat back as she drove. _That was awesome_ she thought to herself _not just finally telling that moron off. The kiss, something I did on complete impulse, since I never have had the ability to think before I act, was so filled with passion, I know for a matter of fact he felt it too. I can see it in his eyes. _They both sat there lost in thought as they headed towards town.

_What is going to become of this? I know what I want to happen, but do they feel the same? _They both thought simultaneously.

Jude pulled into the G Major parking lot and parked next to Tom's car.

"Thanks for tonight Jude, I had fun." Tom said as he started to get out of the car.

"Wait Tom." Jude called after him

Tom turned around and smiled at her. As he looked into her blue eyes and saw hope, happiness, confusion and passion burning back into his own.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." Jude said at a loss for words for maybe the first time in her life.

"What are friends for Jude?" He said with a smile in reply. Not wanting to make the first move.

Jude smiled, but inside she was going crazy. _After that does he want to be only friends? Maybe he didn't feel that way after all. Only one way to find out…_she thought to herself.

"I was thinking…" Jude started with a look in her eye

Tom's eyes lit up, _was she going to say it, the thing they both wanted to say…_

"We should…do this again sometime, it was fun." Jude said losing her nerve, "You know minus the whole ex-boyfriend thing."

"Yeah we should." Tom said in a slightly disappointed tone. _Which part _he thought to himself _I wouldn't mind it, especially one certain part he would have a hard time, if ever forgetting. _

_A few days later…_

Jude and Tom were in the studio working on a new song Tom wrote the night before, when Darius and a woman came in and said "Jude, Tom, I would like you to meet the newest edition to the G Major team."

Jude and Tom looked up at the woman standing next to Darius smiling and Jude's jaw dropped. Jude stood up as anger and rage blazed in her eyes. Darius saw the look and dreaded what was coming next, he knew that look, this wasn't going to be good. Tom saw the look in her eyes and was a little taken aback; he'd never seen her like this before.

"What in the HELL are you doing here?!" She screamed. _"Why do people from my past, the ones I have no desire whatsoever to see, keep coming back into my life?" _She thought out loud.

Darius, who'd been expecting an outburst, but not to that extent, said "Now Jude…", She interrupted him as she yelled and pointed a finger at the now shocked face standing in front of her. "I thought I told you to NEVER come near me again you…"

Tom, who was now standing behind Jude, put his arm around her preventing her from punching this woman in the face as she clenched her fists tightly. He had never seen her so upset, true he hadn't known her for that long, but still.

"Calm down hon." The woman said "like this is any way to treat an old friend, but you've always have had a temper." At this remark Jude lunged forward, but didn't get too far since Tom's arm was still around her waist. Finally putting two and two together after that last statement both Tom and Darius, who were now standing next to each other, chuckled as Tom whispered "Maybe we should let her go, as far as I'm concerned, the girl has it coming…"

"Come here girl." Tom said as he gave her a hug to try and clam her down. As he did this he could've sworn he saw the gears moving in that girls head.

"Kareynn let me show you where you are going to be working." Darius said as they both walked out the door. Darius led her to the receptionist desk and told her to try and stay away from Jude until she has had a chance to cool off.

_Back in the studio…_

Jude sat there trying to concentrate on the work she and Tom were doing, but she couldn't.

"I can't believe she is going to be working here! She has always done this to me, always wanting what I have. I CAN'T STAND HER!!!" Jude vented.

"Well we could always egg her car." Tom said trying to lighten the mood, it worked, kind of…

Jude chuckled and said "No, I have already done enough damage in that area." in reply. Tom had a look of amusement on his face and gave her a look of _now you have to tell me…_

"Well, you know that song I sang called Before He Cheats, one of many songs on that topic, I kinda wrote that after everything that happened and lets just say there cars were no more." Jude said smirking as she thought about it. "My way of dealing." She stated simply.

After a couple minutes Jude got up and walked out of the studio and yelled to Darius, who was in his office with the door open, "D, I'm outta here, I'll see you tomorrow!" as she walked out not waiting for a reply.

_Meanwhile…_

Tom walked out of the studio, not paying attention to where he was going and bumped head on into Kareynn.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he kept on walking.

"Hang on a second." Kareynn called after him. "I think we got off on the wrong foot back there." She said sticking out her hand, "I'm Kareynn."

"Tom" he said shaking her hand and turned to walk into D's office but Kareynn grabbed his arm and started to flirt with him. He stared at her like she had three heads. "I'm with Jude" was all he said as he pulled his arm out of her grip and started to walk away again. "When you get sick of Jude, let me know and we can get together." She called after him and he shot her a dirty look and went into D's office.

"Hey D, since Jude is gone can I go too cuz I can't exactly work without her?" Tom asked.

"Sure, no problem." Darius said in reply.

"and D," Tom started.

"Yeah…" he said looking kind of annoyed because he was doing paperwork.

"That girl out there pretty much threw herself at me and said when I get sick of Jude to call her, what is wrong with her?" Tom asked leaving out the part about him saying that he was with her in the first place.

"From the sound of it, she just wants everything Jude has, even you." Darius replied with a knowing look, he wasn't blind, he saw the chemistry, "just watch out ok." He warned

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Tom said as he walked out the door, totally ignoring Kareynn on his way out.

_Pretty soon Tom you will be mine, just like Braedyn and everything else… _Kareynn thought to herself sinisterly as she laughed.

Tom found Jude in the alley sitting in the ground with her back against the wall. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. As he put his arm around her he whispered "Wanna get outta here and go have some fun?" Jude smiled and nodded as Tom grabbed her hand and helped her up. As they walked to the car, Tom put his arm around Jude and pulled her close.

Jude saw Kareynn watching them through the window as they got into Tom's Mustang and she glared at her as they drove off. _At least Tom is something she can't take away from me. _She thought to herself.

"Where are you taking me Quincy?" Jude asked as they pulled onto an unfamiliar road.

"You'll have to wait and see." was all he said in reply.

Jude shot him an _oh come on_ look and he shook his head and smiled. She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him sad eyes and said "Not even a hint?" He smiled at this and said "Lets just say we are going somewhere to de stress." And that was that, he turned back to the road and left Jude to contemplate what was going on. He laughed to himself as he watched her out of the corner of his eye; her nose crinkled trying to rack her brain for the possible places they could be headed.

They pulled into an empty field-like area and Jude cast a confused look Tom's way as he said "Ok, we're here."

"Where exactly is here?" Jude asked

"You'll have to just wait and see." Tom answered

"Ya know I am getting sick of that answer." Jude said sarcastically

Tom smiled sweetly and said "Yeah, but that's all you are gonna get til we get there." as he grabbed her hand and led her down a path to a cabin.

As Tom opened the door Jude's jaw dropped. Tom saw this and smiled. "I come here to deal." He told her as she walked around the cabin taking in her surroundings. It was a big two room cabin completely furnished. The front room was like a living room area with a plushy leather couch and a TV and stuff like that. As she walked through the doorway into the next room she stopped and stared in awe. The room was a giant 'music room' with all kinds of instruments and equipment, like guitars, basses, drums, pianos, and a few different microphones. Tom watched her as she slowly walked around the room admiring it. "Best of all, it's soundproof, you could scream on the top of your lungs and no one could hear you." Tom said.

"This place is amazing." Jude said "Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you could use a break and a place to take some of your frustration. Feel free to use any equipment here." He replied

Jude smiled at this and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes and smiled as she said "Thank you, this is one of the sweetest things anyone has done for me."

"No problem girl," Tom said smiling looking deeply into her eyes.

They leaned in closer and were just about to kiss, when they heard someone clearing there throat behind them in the doorway. They look over to the doorway and Tom's eyes narrowed at the figure. Jude didn't recognize the person; she was half expecting it to be Kareynn, or Braedyn, or even D. What she wasn't expecting was what happened next.

"Hey T man, long time no see." The figure said. "How you been?"

"Yeah, been good man." Tom said "What you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come and visit an old friend at an old hang out. Do I need an explanation?" the figure said.

"It's been four months, I would say you do." Tom said waiting for an explanation.

"Tom, lets discuss this later," the figure said as he looked at Jude, "who's this?"

"Jude, this is Kwest," Tom said "Kwest, Jude."

"Jude Harrison," Kwest said

Jude nodded

"_The _Jude Harrison."

Jude laughed and said "Yeah, but I usually just go by Jude."

"Hey Jude, you wanna go in the back room and get it ready so we can work while I talk to Kwest?" Tom asked giving her a look that said _please do this_

"Sure." Jude said as she walked into the other room. She couldn't help but wonder what this was all about, what was going on with them. She just shook her head to banish the thoughts and set up the equipment in the 'music room'. Jude sat down and started to sing a song that had been in here head for days. She grabs an acoustic guitar and starts to play the tune in her head.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yeah…._

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

_God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

_Ohhhh…_

_Meanwhile_

Tom turned to Kwest and said "Ok why are you really here?"

"Like I said before, can't a guy come and visit an old friend at an old hang out."

"Yeah, but I think I deserve some kind of explanation to why you just disappeared."

"I just needed to go and clear my head ok, that's it." Kwest replied

"Ok, fine." Tom said

"Tom, when were you gonna tell me that you were going out with _Jude Harrison_ ex-rockstar and hottest producer around?" Kwest asked

"Well if you were actually around you might've known and we aren't exactly going out, like officially and she's my producer so it's kinda against the rules." Tom explained

"Yeah right and when've you actually followed the rules?" Kwest challenged

"Believe what you want man." Tom stated "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." walking towards the back room

"Bye man, I'll see you later." Kwest said as he waved

As Tom walked down the hallway that leads to the 'music room' he heard Jude just finishing the song she was singing.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yeah…._

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

_God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

_Ohhhh…_

He slowly walked in the room, Jude didn't notice because she was so into the song.

_She looks so beautiful when she's lost in a song._

Jude jumped as Tom said "That was wonderful Jude."

"Thanks," she said slightly blushing; he was supposed to hear that.

"So, what did your friend want?" Jude said.

"Not much, just to say hi." He answered

"Oh." She said. "Do you wanna start off where we left off or do you wanna work on songs?"

"Well…that's a tough one." Tom said with a chuckle

"Shut up" Jude said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, this has to be my longest post and the one I worked the longest at. xoxo me**


	9. The Plan

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they are great! Here's chapter nine, I changed the story from what I was going to originally write, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my own characters, the ones not in IS. I don't own the song Drowning either; that's by the Backstreet Boys or I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You, that is off the High School Musical soundtrack. **

**The Plan**

Over the next few weeks, Tom and Jude worked like mad on his album with little or no incident. Kwest stopped by every once in a while, but that was it. They were about done with the album; they had one more song to go. Jude loved the songs on this album; she couldn't wait to let D hear them. As they were recording Tom had this look in his eye that said he was up to something and Jude noticed.

"What are you planning Quincy?" Jude asked.

"Nothing, what would make you think that?" He said with a sneaky tone in his voice.

"Because I know you well enough to know when you are up to something" Jude said.

"Well, I am not up to anything" He said

"Yeah, we'll see about that" was all Jude said sarcastically in reply. "I'll be right back, start working on that last song."

"Ok, will do" He replied and Jude threw him a _you are such an idiot_ look and he just smiled at her.

As Jude was in the kitchen Tom worked on the chord changes and music for his last song he called Drowning. He heard someone walk in; he assumed it was Jude, so he kept on working.

_Meanwhile…_

Jude was making a sandwich she was singing to herself. _God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

"Whatever got you to sing again, do it more often" Darius said

"Shut up D" Jude said in a joking tone.

"Whatever Jude, get back to work"

"Yes sir" Jude said with a mock salute as she walked away and D just shook his head at her.

Jude walked towards the studio and hears Tom playing. _That sounds great_. Jude thought to herself. As she walked in she saw Kareynn watching him play, Jude could see the wheels moving in her head, but breezed past her like she wasn't there.

"Hey hon, ready to record?" Jude asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Whenever you are." He replied smirking

Jude hit record and signaled him to start.

_Don't pretend you're sorry_

_I know you're not_

_You know you got the power_

_To make me weak inside_

_And girl you leave me breathless_

_But it's okay_

_Cuz you are my survival_

_Now hear me say_

_I can't imagine a life_

_Without your love_

_Even forever don't seem_

_like long enough_

_Cuz every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_Keep drowning in your love_

_And every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_I keep drowning in your love_

_Maybe I'm a drifter or maybe not_

_Cuz I am only safe here floating freely in your arms_

_I don't need another lifeline it's not for me_

_Cuz only you can save me oh can't you see_

_I can't imagine a life without your love_

_& even forever don't seem like long enough_

_Cuz every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_Keep drowning in your love_

_And every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_I keep drowning in your love_

_Go on and pull me under_

_Cover me with dreams_

_Love me mouth to mouth now_

_You know I can't resist cuz you're_

_the air that I breathe_

_Cuz every time I breathe I take you in_

_(Every time I breathe)_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_(Baby I can't help it)_

_Keep drowning in your love_

_Every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_Keep drowning in your love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_Keep drowning in your love_

_Got me drowning_

_Got me drowning_

_(Got me drowning in your love)_

_Baby I can't help it_

_(Can't help it can't help it no no)_

_Cuz every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_Keep drowning in your love_

_And every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_Keep drowning in your love_

When he was done he looked up at Jude and she was smiling uncontrollably. She ran into the and jumped on him and gave him a big hug and almost knocked him over.

"So I take it you liked it." Tom said smiling.

"I loved it!" Jude said as she gave him a quick kiss.

As this happened they heard a throat clear. They looked over and Kareynn was glaring. She said "Not to ruin the moment and all, but this is against company policy and I wouldn't want to have to tell Mr. Mills about this." Jude shot and her a look and rolled her eyes as she said "Come on Tom, lets go give the final cut to D." Jude grabbed the disc out of the computer and handed it to Tom as they walked out the door. As they left Kareynn smiled to herself as she held Tom's disk in her hand.

_This will get their attention_, she thought, _she will be gone for sure now!_

_Meanwhile_

"Hey D" Jude said "Here is Tom's final cut, let us know what you think." D popped the CD in and hit play. But to Tom and Jude's surprise, Tom's songs didn't come out; instead it was a duet that they had recorded earlier just for fun. _Oh man, he is gonna be so mad! What the hell happened? _Jude thought to herself as the fast tempo beat blared through the speakers.

_Tom:  
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly its real _

Jude:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to

_No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along _

Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

_Oh Oh_

_  
Tom:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on _

Jude:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Both:  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

_Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah _

_Oh Oh_

_Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_

As it played Darius nodded and said "This is great guys, this should be released as a single and could signal Jude's coming out of retirement." hopefully. Jude looked at him and said, "Glad you like it, but that isn't what you were supposed to hear; that was just messing around." Darius replied, "Just think about it Jude, I know we've had this discussion before, so just think about it." Jude rolled her eyes and said "Sure, whatever D."

Jude shook her head and said "That little witch, she must've switched the disks, well too bad for her, it backfired, well on her anyway." on their way out. Tom shrugged and said "Well…we could always get her back, but I don't see why you're so mad about it, D loved it." "It isn't that" Jude said "it's the fact that she messed with it. I don't care if he heard it. He's Darius, he listens to everything." Just then Jude got a look in her eye that said she had a plan. "What's going on in your head girl? I know that look, it says revenge." Tom asked

Jude turned to Tom and told him what she was going to do. He smiled and agreed to help. Jude went and explained to Darius what happened and how she was going to get her back.

"Jude, I am only agreeing to this because Tom's album is finished as soon as you give me the backup copy. You both deserve time off because you worked so hard." D stated

"Thanks so much D, so when stuff happens, just play along please." Jude said excitedly

"No problem Jude, as long as you think about what I said before." He said

"Always D" She said in reply as she ran out the door, _commencing Phase One_ she thought to herself as she ran into the studio 'crying'. As she ran by the receptionist desk, Kareynn looked up and smiled and followed her into the studio. As she walked in she saw Jude hugging Tom and crying as she explained that she got fired because some how she had lost all of their work, the disk was completely blank.

"I have to pack my stuff up and be out tonight" Jude explained as she packed up her stuff. As she packed she slipped the backup disk into her pocket to give to D later.

"Well I guess I won't be seeing you around here anymore" Kareynn said feigning sadness.

"Guess so" was all Jude said as she walked out the door and dramatically threw her stuff into her car and peeled out of the parking lot.

**A/N: Hope you guys like where this is going, please let me know. xoxo me**


	10. Screw The Plan

**Hey my peeps! Howzit goin? Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love reading them, they make me so happy. Some of what you've been waiting for is in this chapter, and a little twist. I am gonna shut up now so I don't spoil it, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with IS or any of the songs I use. **

**Screw The Plan**

Kareynn laughed sinisterly to herself as she watched Jude tear out of the parking lot. _Now I am in. _She thought to herself. _Now no one can stand in the way of what I want!_ D ran out of his office and asked "Was that Jude?"

"Yeah" Kareynn said smirking

"Damn, she is gonna hurt someone." He stated shaking his head

Tom walked into the lobby at the sound of D's voice and glared at him and yelled angrily "Why'd you fire Jude, she was the best producer here!"

"I told you Tom, strike three, she's out. That CD was the last straw." D explained

At this Kareynn looked at them curiously and asked "What was on the CD she gave you?" in an innocent tone to throw suspicion off of herself.

"That is between me and Jude, now get back to work!" D said angrily and walked into his office, as he did he signaled Tom to follow.

Kareynn turned and grabbed Tom's arm and said, "Now that Jude's gone, wanna go out tonight?"

Tom shook his head "You don't get it do you! All of my hard work is gone, as in I have no album. I have to start over completely and with no producer! Unless someone can come up with the missing disk, I won't be going anywhere for a long time, hell I might not even have a job here tomorrow. This is serious! I have to go!" and with that he turned and walked into Darius's office and closed the door. Kareynn shook her head and went back to her desk.

_In D's Office_

"Tom, did Jude give you the disk?" D asked.

"No but she grabbed it on her way out." Tom replied

"Go get it from her, I need to check it out and send it off."

"Yeah, no problem, I can have it to you tomorrow."

"Ok, you can go now. Have fun with your time off."

"Thanks." Tom replied and with that Tom stormed out of D's office and into the parking lot, slamming the door on his way out to make a scene. Knowing Kareynn would follow him, he called Jude.

From her desk Kareynn stared and thought to herself, Oh_ No, he must've got fired too, it's all my fault!_ She walked outside to see Tom talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Yeah this is such a mess, D fired me too; the disk is gone. I'm over before I even began." He said angrily. "I gotta go and grab my stuff from the studio. Bye." He heard Kareynn as he closed his phone and whirled around and looked her straight in the eyes as he said "Just leave me alone!" With that he breezed past her and back inside. Kareynn frowned and stormed back to her desk. She watched Tom walk out with his stuff and decided to follow him.

_With Jude…_

After Jude hung up with Tom she jumped in the shower and got ready to go. When he called earlier they made plans to go out to the club they were at a few weeks ago. She fixed her hair and put on a little makeup.

_Back to Tom…_

Tom drove to Jude's house to pick her up. He sensed he was being followed, but couldn't see anyone so he shrugged it off. When he arrived at Jude's house he went up and knocked on the door. He saw her look out the window from somewhere upstairs and waved him in.

_In the house_

"You ready?" Tom shouted up the stairs.

"Almost, make yourself at home." She yelled back

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs wearing a red strapless dress that came to the knees and strappy red heels. Tom stared at her the whole time. "Like what you see Quincy?" Jude asked as she stood in front of him. "You bet I do, you look hot." He said. Jude smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and lead him out the door. "That anxious to go?" Tom asked sarcastically. "Yeah, let's go." She said "I need some fun after all I got fired today." She added jokingly.

From down the block Kareynn watched Tom and Jude walk to his car with his arm wrapped around her waist. She glared and followed them to the club. _I am going to get what I want! _

_At the club_

Jude and Tom walked into the club with strong beats blaring from the speakers. They walked over to the bar and got a couple of drinks before hitting the dance floor. Pretty soon a fast beat came through the speakers and Toxic started playing. "I love this song!" Jude yelled. Tom laughed "Never thought you'd be one for pop." "Normally I'm not, can't stand it, but I like this beat." Jude replied.

_Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it _

_  
_They danced closer, bodies swaying as one to the beat

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly taking over me

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

They danced even closer, if it was possible, really getting into it.

_  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic _

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now

They were out of breath by the time the song was over. They walked over to a table and Jude sat down and Tom went and ordered drinks. Kareynn walked in when they were dancing and now saw Jude sitting by herself and went over to their table.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here Jude." She said in a sarcastic tone

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked

"I just thought with losing your job and all you would be depressed at home, not out here partying it up," She said "You know it's unfortunate, the whole CD thing wasn't your fault was it?"

"I KNEW IT, YOU DID DO IT, YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE AND TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE AGAIN!" Jude exclaimed. Jude walked up so she was face to face with Kareynn with clenched fists. Just then Tom walked up and saw the look on Jude's face, if looks could kill this girl would be dead ten times over. He walked up and put the drinks down.

"Jude, drinks are here." He said

"Ok, thanks." she said in reply without even breaking her stare.

"What about our plan?" he whispered

"Screw the plan" Jude said

"Tom aren't you gonna do something?" Kareynn asked with fear in her eyes, after all she knew Jude before and she didn't like this look.

"You know you deserve it for everything you've done." He said "Stealing her boyfriend, making her loose her job, trying to steal her boyfriend again and I don't have enough alcohol in my system to stand between Jude and whatever she has her death stare on."

"But…I…" was all she could squeak out before Jude slapped her, sending her to the floor. **(A/N: That was for kolirox and smileon. Not as bad as it should've been, but hey I gotta have more later! ;)**

Jude smiled and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Feel better?" Tom asked

"Much." Jude said with a small grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I need the backup copy of the disk for D, I told him I would have it to him by tomorrow."

"Ok, you'll get it, but for now let's go have some more fun." Jude said with a gleam in her eye.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked

Jude smiled as she glanced over at the stage. She quick ran up there and grabbed the mic and said "Hey Kareynn, this one goes out to you." Kareynn glared up at her and muttered something under her breath.

Jude cued the music and started to sing, she belted out with all her might and her anger left her, as it always did when she sings.

_Don't spit on me and shame yourself_

_Because you wish you were someone else_

_You look so clean but you spread your dirt_

_As if think that words don't hurt_

_You build up walls no one can climb_

_The things you do should be a crime_

_You're queen of superficiality_

_Keep your lies out of my reality_

_And when you're nice it's just a pose_

_You're one of those_

_Haters_

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters_

_What a drag_

_What a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear_

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters_

_Spinning a web that's hard to see_

_Of envy, greed and jealousy_

_Feeling angry but you don't know why_

_Why don't you look me in the eye?_

_You want my friends_

_You want my clothes_

_You're one of those_

_Haters_

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters_

_What a drag_

_What a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear_

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters_

_Different life form_

_Different species_

_Broken promises and treaties_

_Talkin' bout exterminating_

_Not the haters_

_Just the hating_

_You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind_

_But you've still got your eyes on mine_

_Your best friend's got her eyes on yours_

_It all goes on behind closed doors_

_And when you're nice it's just a pose_

_You're one of those_

_Haters_

_Traitors to the human race_

_Haters_

_What a drag_

_What a waste_

_I'd like to see them disappear_

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters_

_Haters_

_Later for the alibis_

_Haters_

_Any shape_

_Any size_

_I'd like to see them disappear_

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters_

Everyone in the place cheered as Jude finished. She smiled as she saw Kareynn walk out the door. _That will teach her for messing with me. _Jude thought to herself.

Tom watched as Jude was smiling on stage, he could see it in her eyes, that was where she belonged. _I am going to convince her to sing again_ he thought to himself.

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it. Please let me know and if you have any suggestions for what's next, feel free to share because I love your input. **


	11. Kwest!

**I'm back, sorry it to so long, I got swamped with school work and a Bio test next week! Thanks for all of your reviews, they're wonderful, I love them!! Thanks to all of you who gave suggestions, they were great! Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, Toxic from last chapter is by Britney Spears. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…so yeah…**

**KWEST?!**

The next morning Jude walked into G Major all happy and smiling. She was greeted by Kwest.

"Looks like someone's happy this morning" Kwest said.

"Yep," Jude said practically skipping to the kitchen to get coffee

"Would this have anything to do with you and a certain receptionist ducking it out last night?" Kwest asked

"How'd you know?" Jude asked smiling.

"A little bird told me…and I was there." He said, "Good form by the way."

"Thanks" Jude replied "Whatcha doin here?"

"Nothin much, just stopping by"

"Ok, cool"

"And Jude"

"Yeah"

"Loved the song"

Jude smiled as she made her way out of the kitchenette with her coffee. She saw Kareynn sitting at her desk glaring in her direction. Jude waved her fingers at her and smiled as she walked past into Studio A and started talking to Tom. Kareynn listened to their conversation through a half closed door.

"Hey Jude, I gotta ask you something." Tom said

"What is it?" she asked

"Why'd you quit singing?"

"I told you before, it was just time." She replied

"I didn't buy it then and I don't buy it now." Tom said

Jude gave him a _come on_ look and shook her head. Then she said "Well, like I said before, there was a lot of stress and at the time I was going through some stuff and I needed a break so I left."

"Why'd you never start up again?" he pushed further.

Jude was starting to get annoyed. "After all that stuff, I couldn't sing anymore…until recently that is."

Tom nodded and asked "What would you say if I asked you to come and sing with me?"

Jude stared at him "Like come out of retirement sing?" she asked loudly. This got Kareynn's attention further. _Argument time…yes! This is gonna be great!_

Tom nodded.

"I would ask you what you've been smoking!" She said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I am serious Jude, I can see how much you miss it, I saw the look in your eyes last night, you miss it" Tom said.

Jude nodded and said "We are done discussing this."

Kareynn only heard Jude say "We are done" before she walked away, so she walked away thinking they were broken up.

"Fine, on a different note, I gave D the disk and he loved it." Tom said

"That's great!" Jude exclaimed giving him a hug

"But he wants to make one little change though…" Tom added

"You just said he loved it" Jude said quizzically

"He does, but he said he would love it more if…"

"If our duet was on it" Jude finished for him.

Tom nodded. "I am gonna go talk to D". Jude said

Jude thought _you know it would be amazing to get back into the studio again, but then who would produce, I don't wanna give that up,_ as she walked out the door and into D's office.

"Ok D, Let's just say hypothetically I did this" Jude said just walking into his office without knocking.

"Good morning to you too. Getting straight to the point Jude, I like it." D said.

"Yeah, whatever" Jude said rolling her eyes "who would produce?"

"You could still do it or I could get Kwest to do it." D stated

"Kwest?" Jude asked

D nodded, "He comes highly recommended".

"Since when is he working here?" Jude asked

"This morning, why"

"No reason D, just wondering, since I just talked to him this morning and he didn't say anything."

D nodded as Jude walked out of this office and into the lobby and she couldn't believe what she saw.

**A/N: K guys, let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short, like I said I am swamped right now. Next Chapter ASAP!!! xoxo me **


	12. I Think I'm Gonna Do It

**I'm back with another installment of this story. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and those who gave ideas. I hope you like where I went with this chapter; it has a little something you may like…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with much of anything. **

**I Think I'm Gonna Do It…**

Jude's jaw dropped as she watched the events that played out before her. _That tramp, didn't she get the idea last night? _Jude thought to herself as she saw Kareynn practically throwing herself at Tommy again, but this time she was dressed for the occasion.**(A/N: sorry Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, I had too, but I think you'll like it… promise!!) **This time Jude had a plan, this time it's gonna be good.

Jude marched right back into D's office and told him about Kareynn messing with the disk.

"Jude, these are serious accusations" D stated "How do you know it was her?"

"She told me the other night". Jude stated

"She did". D said as more of a statement that a question.

"Yeah" Jude answered as she walked out and over to Kareynn and grabbed her by the back of her hair and punched her flat in the face.

Tom just stared at her wide eyed, not expecting that to happen. D walked out to see only the ending.

"OMG, MY NOSE!" Kareynn screamed drawing the attention of everyone in the place. **(A/N: Thanks for the idea ilovetommyq!) **

"Yeah, bout that, you can just get another one just like high school…seems like history is repeating itself huh?" Jude replied with a chuckle

Darius walked over to them and helped Kareynn up and looked at Jude and said "Jude, you know I can't have this kind of behavior in my lobby," Jude opened her mouth to speak and D held up a hand and continued. "As for you Kareynn, you are fired, pack up and leave now." Kareynn stared at him and asked "Why?"

"For sabotaging the CD and trying to interfere with my business, that is intolerable." He stated "Now go get cleaned up before you get blood stains on my carpet."

Kareynn nodded and walked to the bathroom. After she left D turned to Jude and gave her a look that said keep that stuff outta my studio and walked back to his office. As Kareynn walked out of the studio with her stuff Jude waggled her fingers and smiled as she said "Later Hater."

Tom, who'd been silent the whole time, finally spoke.

"Wow, didn't see that coming!"

"Well, I'm sick of her always up on my man". Jude said simply

Tom smirked at this and said "Well girl, ready to go or you wanna stick around?"

"I'm up for anything, but I still gotta talk to D about the final cut, but you can go if you want."

"K, I got some stuff to do so I'll see you later". Tom said

"Later." Jude said wondering what he was up to yet again.

"HEY D!" Jude shouted from where she was standing

"What?" he yelled from his office

"Gotta talk to you bout the final cut" Jude hollered still standing where she was.

"The you are gonna have to come in here…and stop shouting." He replied

As soon as she walked into his office, he motioned to her to sit down and as she did he asked her "What ever happened to the time you took off, I gave it to you like yesterday."

"Well, I decided to screw the plan and do things my way, besides the CD had to get to you somehow and I decided to tag along".

D nodded and asked "Well, what did you wanna talk about?"

"The CD, what exactly is gonna happen if I decide to put the duet on it?"

"You and I both know it could be just one song and nothing more, but we both know that you would love to sing again…so it's your decision."

"Well, I think I'm gonna do it." Jude said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Jude this is great, do you still wanna produce or…" Jude cut him off and said "I am gonna put the duet on the CD." in a finalizing tone.

D nodded and said "Let me know when you make up your mind about the rest."

Jude nodded and asked "D, do I still get my time off?"

D nodded, "Sure, you deserve it anyways."

"Thanks" Jude said "and D does Tom too."

"Yeah, he does too"

"K bye, see you in a week." Jude said as she ran out to her car.

**A/N: Hey guys let me know what you think. I know I said I was gonna post later, but I felt bad about waiting so long so I decided to do a short one. Well another one should be up around Thanksgiving so please RNR and one will be up faster. I love when you guys tell me what you think. It lets me know that you are still reading and interested. If you guys have any suggestions for anything at all, please share, I love to see where you want this to go…and I'm kinda stuck, so… Well bye for now! xoxo seleana**


	13. Movie Night

**Hey everyone. Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving and didn't eat too much cuz I think I did, but I do every year lol. But anyways here is the next chapter… lucky 13 (lol)…, hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, this chapter was a thinker, I knew where I wanted to go, but not how to get there, so again hope you like it. Also sorry it is taking longer for me to answer your wonderful reviews, but the website doesn't tell me when reviews come until like a week later. I hope that gets fixed soon.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, sad but true, I don't even own the movies or songs that are used in this chapter. The song used is Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rimes. **

**Movie Night**

_Later that night…_

Tom smiled as he listened to Jude's excited message on his cell phone. _Hey, it's me. I have something to tell you. Call me back. Bye. _He called her back and told her to come over.

Jude walked excitedly up the driveway as she hit the lock button on her keys and made her way to Tom's door. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.

"Hey girl" Tom said as he opened the door "What's all the excitement about?"

"Well, there are two things." Jude replied. "One, we get the week off."

"That's great!" Tom said "What's two?" he asked curiously.

"I just have to make sure you are totally fine with it before it is finalized." She said putting a serious look on her face as she dragged it along.

"Ok…" Tom said noting the change in expression and thought _what is going on..._ waiting for her to continue.

Jude straightened and looked him square in the eye. _This is so psyching him out, it is hilarious. _She thought while keeping a straight face.

"It was decided that the duet would go on the CD." Jude said watching him closely, "That is only if you want it to considering it is your CD."

As she was saying this, Tom thought to himself _I knew it would work! This is going according to plan. _

"So…what do you think?" Jude asked interrupting his thoughts

"I think it is a marvelous idea"he replied

"Great," She replied

"And what's with _marvelous_?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"Uhhh… word of the day kinda thing." He answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so anyways, what are you gonna do with your time off?" Jude asked

"Not sure yet, I don't really plan ahead too much. What bout you?"

"Not sure either." Jude said "but more importantly, what's going on tonight, you doin anything?"

"Not yet. Do you wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure, whatcha got in mind?"

"Watch a movie and get some food" Tom suggested

Jude nodded her approval, "Sounds good to me."

"Go call in the food, whatever you want, and I'll pick the movie." Tom said smirking.

"Ok" Jude replied. She walked into the kitchen to grab the phone and dialed the number for the Chinese food place down the street. As the phone rang, Jude found herself thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the other line. She placed their order and walked back into the living room.

"Food should be here in half an hour." Jude declared walking through the doorway.

"Cool. Do you wanna start the movie now or wait until the food gets here?"

"Let's start it now." Jude said as she sat on the couch curling her legs up to her body.

"What movie did you put in?" Jude asked as she heard the dun-dun-dun music start to play.

Tom smirked as he said "When a Stranger Calls" simply.

"You know I hate scary movies." Jude said

"If you're scared, you can always sit on my lap." Tom said

Jude chuckled at this and said "That was your plan all along wasn't it."

"Maybe". He said with a grin.

_A few minutes later…_

By this time Jude was wrapped up in Tom and hid her face in his chest every time something happened. They had just gotten to the part where the phone rings and the raspy voice on the other end says "Have you checked the children" when the doorbell rang. Jude screamed and jumped like two feet in the air. Tom paused the movie and got up to answer the door. As he did this he asked "A little jumpy are we?" with a chuckle. Jude glared at him and said "Just get the door."

A couple minutes later Tom came back with the food and restarted the movie. When it got over Tom glanced over at Jude and laughed "It wasn't so bad now was it." Jude unburied her face and looked at him and said "Not funny, now that I watched that, you have to watch the movie of my choice." Tom looked at her and said "This is gonna be horrifying." Jude jokingly punched him in the arm and got up and switched the movie.

"So, what are we watching now?" Tom asked

"A Walk to Remember" Jude stated simply as she sat back down on the couch and cuddled up to Tom. By the time the movie was over Jude was asleep and Tom was playing gently with the ends of her hair. Tom rested his head on top of Jude's and that is how they stayed for the rest of the night.

_The next morning…_

Jude woke up and smiled as she realized where she was. She got up slowly and quietly as to not wake up Tom. She walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards until she found stuff to make coffee. As she poured the coffee beans into the coffee maker she sang something that had been running through her head for days.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

Jude jumped and nearly dropped the bag of coffee beans as she heard a voice behind her.

Tom awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of singing coming from the kitchen. He got up and sleepily walked over to the door. He saw Jude pouring coffee beans into the coffee maker. She was singing what seemed like part of a chorus.

_But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

"That was great girl" Tom said. As he said this Jude jumped and almost dropped the bag of coffee beans she was holding.

"Holy…" Jude said. She continued as she put the bag back in the cupboard "You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry" Tom said apologetically

Jude turns to him and smiles "What, no good morning kiss?"

Tom smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Good morning". Jude smiled and leaned in and kissed him and said "Good morning."

_I could get used to this. _They both thought concurrently.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. This has to be one of the longer posts. Again sorry for posting so late but good ol' writers block stuck again. But that's ok, cuz I think its one. Like always, click the little blue box below and let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it. xoxo seleana **


	14. And It Begins

**OMG!!! You guys are awesome!! I got lotsa reviews and I am so happy!!! I hope you all like this one. It was a toss up between this and another thing for this chapter, it was hard to decide, but my friend Michelle thought this would be good, so hopefully you guys will too. ENJOY!!! Oh yeah… I know in the previous chapters Tom has a Mustang, but I changed it to Viper cuz it sound better, so lets just say he has two awesome cars. Also this chapter is kind of a bridge, so bear with it, even though I think you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Instant Star, anything else not related to the show are my own ideas.**

**And It Begins**

_Later in the day…_

Tom and Jude found themselves driving down the busy highway in the awesome car that is the Viper. They were headed towards the mall so they could buy supplies for the spur of the moment trip they were taking. Once they got there, Tom pulled into the parking lot and took up two spaces as he parked. Jude noticed this and said "Afraid someone's gonna ding your precious Viper?" with a slightly sardonic tone. Tom looked her square in the eye and replied seriously "Well have you ever seen the damage people can do with their car doors and the price to get that damage fixed?" Jude rolled her eyes and said "Lets get going, Mr. I'm in love with my car" as she got out and shut the door a little harder than necessary. As Tom hit the lock button and walked over to her, he said "As I seem to recall, a few years ago you were in love with your guitar" with a chuckle. Jude looked at him with her mouth slightly agape and punched him in the arm. "Low blow Quincy, low blow." Tom shrugged as he snaked his arm around her waist and walked through the big glass doors.

"What kinda stuff do we need for this trip?" Jude asked as the wondered aimlessly through one of the many aisles in the store.

"You know the basics pretty much." Tom replied as he grabbed a few things off the shelf.

"Ok" Jude replied as she grabbed some stuff and they walked to the register and paid.

"Now do you think we'll need anything else?" Tom asked as they walked into the busy hallway outside the store. Jude thought and asked "Is there gonna be a lake on this trip?" "Yeah, why?" Tom asked

"Cuz I just thought of something I need". Jude answered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a nearby store.

_In the store…_

Tom sat on the chair across from the fitting rooms and drummed his fingers on his thighs tapping out the beat of the song on the overhead radio. _What is she doing in there? Does it really take twenty minutes to change your clothes? _Tom thought impatiently to himself. He looked up as the door opened and his jaw dropped. Jude smirked at this; she loved the effect she could have on him. He stared at her as she sexily sauntered over to him and did a turn. _Damn _was the only thing that popped into his head.

"Whaddya think?" Jude asked as she did another turn and a small pose.

"Wow..." was all he could say. She was wearing a triangle shaped, deep v neck halter bikini top and boy shorts. That particular shade of blue made her eyes pop and stand out against her pale skin.

"Speechless Quincy? I'll take that as a compliment." Jude said with a laugh.

He regained his composure and said "You look gorgeous girl".

Jude smiled and said "Thanks" as she turned to walk back into the fitting room.

Once she was done Jude paid for her stuff and they walked out to the car.

**_Little did they know that someone was watching them and taking pictures_**.

_At the car…_

Tom and Jude tossed their stuff into the trunk and climbed in and pulled back onto the highway and headed out of town.

**A/N: Hey guys, that's where I'm gonna leave the chapter. Sorry it short, but I split it up, it just makes more sense that way. Please review and thanks for reading! xoxo seleana**


	15. You Know What They Say About Paybacks

**YAY FOR ME! I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!! You guys are wonderful and you all totally rock! Your reviews are great and make my writing better! Ok, hopefully you will like where this chapter goes n stuff, I got a little stuck, so… yeah. FYI the cabin in this chapter is the same one as it was in Bless The Broken Road, you just get to see more of the scenery. I am gonna shut up now so please continue…**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas…**

**You Know What They Say About Paybacks**

_A few hours later…_

Tom pulled into the grassy driveway that was in front of the cabin and killed the engine. He popped the trunk and grabbed the bags.

"Want help with those?" Jude asked.

"No, that's ok; I got em". Tom answered.

They then walked to the door and it was locked. "Damn" Tom said as he tried to reach for his keys in his inner jacket pocket and struggled to keep the bags in his arms stable. Jude laughed and Tom looked at her "You wanna grab my keys?"

"I asked you if you wanted help and you said no." she said as a matter of factly. Tom gave her a look and she said "Fine, where are they" as she rolled her eyes.

"My left inner pocket". Tom answered.

That would've been a sight to see, Jude was reaching into Tom's jacket pocket while attempting not to knock everything out of his arms. This would've worked if the bag Jude was leaning over didn't get bumped and then them both ending up on the ground laughing in hysterics, because they both went for the falling bag. Once Tom got up, he helped Jude up and they picked up the contents of the bags and headed towards the cabin. Jude unlocked the door and they disappeared behind the closed door.

**Again little did they know someone was hiding in the shadows watching their every move and taking pictures. This person smirked and thought _this will teach them, I swear, I will get you back. I can't wait to get these out._ The person said as they flipped through the numerous photos on the digital camera in their hands. **

_Later…_

They walked out the back door and down a path on a small hill and sat on the dock that protruded into the crystal blue water below. Jude sat with her legs dangling over the edge, feet grazing the water. Jude sat there and suddenly started to laugh. Tom just shook his head and said "It wasn't that funny girl" with a slightly exasperated, slightly amused tone

"I know". Jude laughed "But you should've seen the look on your face", breaking into yet another laughing fit. Tom smirked and shook his head as he stood up and started to make his way to the end of the dock that was on the sand; he had an idea. Jude stood up and asked him "Where you going, you know I was just messing with you."

"Yeah, I know." he said as she stood at the end of the dock

"What can't little Tommy Q take a little fun?" Jude asked with her hands on her hips and Tom looked at her regretting ever telling her his childhood nickname, which he hated. _That is gonna make this all the sweeter. _He thought with a huge grin on his face. He took off running in her direction and Jude got wide eyed and screamed "No, Tommy, DON'T" as he grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the water, pulling her in with him. When they broke the surface Tom started laughing as Jude glaring at him feigning anger. "Why did you do that?" Jude yelled.

"What can't the rock goddess take a little fun?" Tom answered smiling "and you know what they say bout paybacks".

Jude swam over to him and grinned menacing getting only half an inch from his face "Oh yeah". She shot back, her breath grazing his lips. He could tell by the look in her eyes, this meant war.

"Yeah". Tom answered with a smirk. They sat there treading water and swimming around for a while. Jude had a plan for payback forming in her head. She waited until Tom let his guard down and then she attacked. She ducked down under the water and swam over to him. Meanwhile above the water Tom was looking around and was calling her name. Jude was snickering inside as she lightly grazed her fingertips along his calf swam around to his back. As he looked down at the water Jude pushed off the soft sand and loudly broke the surface and grabbed his shoulders and jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his back, causing him to jump. Tom spun around and Jude laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Now what were you saying about paybacks Quincy?"

Tom reached around his back and grabbed her around the waist and tickled her. Jude was laughing so hard she let go of Tom's neck and started to fall. As she fell he pulled around so she was facing him. He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "They're a bitch." Jude laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again and he carried her up the hill, back to the cabin.

**A/N: I know it sounds like some crazy stalker is after them, but wait n see who it is…you might be surprised, maybe not. Well I am gonna shut up bout that as to not spoil it for you…please review and tell me what you thought and possibly who you think it is and any ideas you may have for next chapter. How would you feel if with the next chapter I gave you some choices and you got to vote and chose where the story goes. I am not sure if I am gonna do this, but if you guys wanna I'll do it. It would be fun for me to see where you want this story to go. Thanks for reading and look for more soon!**


	16. Making Memories Of Us

**Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews, I loved reading them. For most of you, I think this chapter will have a bit of an unexpected twist. There are also a couple new characters coming into the story now and a little more Jommy fluff. None of you guessed who the photographer was, but many of you came very close, so good job. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one, maybe even more. Oh yeah, sorry for taking so long to post, but I was swamped and had issues. And thanks to Michelle again for tossing ideas with me. Picky Fan, here is some of what you asked for. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Instant Star, if I did we wouldn't have to wait so long for season 3! I do own the tabloid that is used in this chapter, I made it up, so I hope there isn't one already called that. If there is I don't own it!**

**Making Memories of Us**

Early the next morning a shadowy figure stood outside the darkened and deserted G-Major. This figure slipped a large yellowish clasped envelope under the door and turned and walked away with a smirk.

_Meanwhile…_

Tom and Jude were asleep on the couch, all tangled up in each other. Jude groaned as she awoke with a jolt to the sound of her cell phone ringing uncontrollably. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 in the a.m., she couldn't believe it. _Who would call me at such an hour_ she thought.

"This better be good if you are waking me up this early". Jude snapped as she answered her phone.

"Well good morning to you too". The voice replied.

"Hey, what's up?" Jude asked as she wandered into the other room and shut the door.

"I need you to get over here now; there's something you need to see".

"What's going on?" Jude demanded

"Just get over here".

"Fine" Jude said hanging up.

She strode into the other room and Tom asked groggily "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I have to go in for a bit. You wanna come or stay here and catch up on your beauty sleep?" Jude replied as she was throwing on new clothes.

"Bye." Tom said still sleeping.

"Bye, where are your keys?" Jude asked and thinking to herself _yeah right, he's really gonna let me take his baby. _

"On the table." He answered

Jude looked at him surprise and grabbed the keys and took off to the studio.

When she got there she saw a bleach blonde head sitting at the receptionist's desk working furiously at the project in front of her. Jude smirked and walked over to hospitality and grabbed coffee. _I'll have to talk to her later. Wonder when she got here. _Jude thought.

"Good Jude, you're here." D said as he walked into his office from Studio B where Kwest was working with a new artist.

"Yeah, and what was so important that I had to come in on my vacation and at 7 am on top of it?"

"These" replied Darius handing her a yellowish clasp envelope.

Jude opened the envelope and slipped some pictures out. There was one with her wearing her bathing suit at the mall and striking a pose, one of her and Tom walking into the store with his arm around her, one of Tom with his arm around her waist and pulling her into the lake with him and another of them on the ground laughing. Jude smiled at the last one and held back her laughter.

"They're cute." Jude said. She pointed to the one where they were walking into the mall and said jokingly "This one can be our Christmas card." At this Darius shakes his head and Jude says "I don't see the issue, what's gonna happen if these get out."

"Not much can happen, but these mean something more than just tabloid attention. First off, it means someone is following you and second, Jude there is a line that is being crossed. You two are old enough to make your own decisions, but don't let it affect your work." D said firmly and Jude nodded.

"What are we gonna do about the person following us?" Jude asked

"Well, we don't exactly know who it is, but we did get the person who delivered the pictures on the surveillance camera I just had installed." D responded

"Cool, lemme take a look at it." Jude said

Darius brought her to the surveillance room and slid the tape into the player and hit play. It showed a man walk up and slip the envelope under the door. As he turned to walk away the light from the street lamp grazed across his face.

"Pause it" Jude said. As he paused it Jude looked closely at the man and shook her head.

"Know who it is?" D asked

"Yeah, and he's pretty harmless." Jude replied as she straightened and turned to face him.

He gave her a _well are you going to tell me_ look and she said "It's …"

Tom woke with a jolt as he heard the engine to his Viper roar.

"What the…" he said as he made his way over to the window, just in time to see the tail lights heading toward town. He shook his head and thought out loud, "What is going on", as he made his way to the kitchen area to make coffee. As he walked past the table he saw a note on the table.

_Hey,_

_ I had to go in for a bit. Something important or something like that, it had better be if I had to get up this early. I will be back in a few. And to answer your question, yes, you told me where your keys were and said bye. I was just as surprised as you probably are now, considering your car is gone. But I will see you in a bit._

_Love Jude_

Tom smiled at the note and finished making his coffee. With his coffee in hand he made his way to the music room, inspiration suddenly hitting.

_Back at the studio…_

Jude walked out of the surveillance room and Darius followed her asking "What are we going to do about him?"

"Honestly, I don't think we have to do anything, what's the most he could do with those?" Jude answered as someone walked in the door and silently walked up behind Jude and Darius, listening to their conversation.

"Talking about me?" a voice asked. Jude whipped around and rolled her eyes and said "What do you want, I thought I made myself clear before."

"You did, but I thought I would pay you a little visit" they said smirking. "I take it you got my little present"

"Yeah, what is up with that, Braedyn, hunh, turning crazy stalker now?" Jude demanded.

"That is just a little something I came up with." Braedyn replied "I just thought you might like a taste of what is gonna happen if you keep it up. After all I work for the most read tabloid in Canada, **_The Daily Star_**, the place to get your daily dose of the stars." He said quoting the mission statement of the magazine.

"You are pure genius, you know that? You just said all of that in front of my boss." Jude said, her words dripping with sarcasm. D shook his head and Braedyn just looked at her with a blank look. Jude rolled her eyes and walked away saying "Just leave now before you make more of an idiot out of yourself and if you follow me again, you are gonna get it." At this Braedyn shrugged and walked out the door and smirked as to say this isn't the last you'll see of me.

"See D, I told you he's harmless." Jude said

"Jude, just be careful ok." D replied

"Yeah, do you need anything else or can I go now?" Jude asked

"That's it, you can go"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jude turned and walked over to the receptionist's desk and leaned on the edge. "Hey Sadie, long time no see" she said.

"Yeah, I know. What have you been up to?" the girl at the desk said, looking up from the computer with a smile.

"Not much, you?" Jude answered

"Same, pretty much, except for working here." Sadie replied

"Yeah, when did you start working here?" Jude asked

"Earlier this week, there was a sudden opening." Sadie said with a slightly knowing tone.

Jude laughed to herself as she recalled the events that took place in the last week.

_Flashback_

"_OMG, MY NOSE!" Kareynn screamed drawing the attention of everyone in the place. _

"_Yeah, bout that, you can just get another one just like high school…seems like history is repeating itself huh?" Jude replied with a chuckle_

_Darius walked over to them and helped Kareynn up and looked at Jude and said "Jude, you know I can't have this kind of behavior in my lobby," Jude opened her mouth to speak and D held up a hand and continued. "As for you Kareynn, you are fired, pack up and leave now." Kareynn stared at him and asked "Why?"_

"_For sabotaging the CD and trying to interfere with my business, which is intolerable." He stated "Now go get cleaned up before you get blood stains on my carpet."_

_End Flashback._

_With Tommy…_

Tom sat in the music room on the couch and scribbled lyrics down furiously into his song book. He had many balled up pieces of paper strewn around him on the floor. _This song has to be perfect, _he thought to himself as he stared at the page that contained a few versions of one song scribbled across it.

_Back With Jude…_

Sadie and Jude were now in hospitality leaning on opposite sides of the island facing each other with their coffee mugs in front of them.

"So, tell me, are the rumors true?" Sadie asked

"What rumors?" Jude asked, knowing where her sister was going.

"The ones about you and hottie Tom Quincy getting it on. DUH!" Sadie replied

Jude shook her head, _typical Sadie_ she thought to herself with a laugh. "First off, you don't have to know everything and secondly, whether or not we are not 'getting it on' as you put it is none of your business."

Sadie gave her a look and smiled. Jude thought _I didn't realize how much I missed her until _now and said "How about you, you seeing anyone?"

"Kinda" she said with a smile.

"Uhhh…dish!" Jude said with an excited tone.

"I had better get back to work." She said as D walked out of his office and glanced over at them and gave them a stop _wasting my time_ look and walked over to Studio B. Jude nodded and said "Gimme a call when you're done."

"OK, will do." Sadie said with a mock salute

"Bye." Jude said laughing

"Bye."

Jude smirked as she yelled across the lobby as she walked out the door "Bye D, I'll see you in a few days." D just nodded in acknowledgement, not even bothering to tell her to quit yelling this time.

Jude walked into the cabin later and saw Tom sitting on the couch writing in his song book. She walked over and plopped down, practically landing on top of him.

"Hey" Jude greeted him.

"Hey"

"New song?" Jude asked

Tom nodded and said "In the making."

Jude peeked over at it. "Can I see it?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"It's not right yet."

"So, maybe I could help."

"Ok, you can see it," Jude smiled at this and went to grab it, "but not right now. It's not ready." Jude gave him a look but nodded understandingly as he closed the book.

"I see you got back here in one piece. How's the car?" Tom said jokingly changing the subject.

"Well…" Jude said hesitantly "It wasn't my fault or anything."

Tom's eyes widened as she said this and he made his way to the door. He looked at his car and looked at Jude. "I don't see anything." He said looking at her. At this Jude burst out laughing and he gave her a look that said _you are so dead_. This made her laugh harder and between laughs she said "Paybacks" as she took off down the grassy hill towards a field like area and Tom chasing after her. Once he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm causing her to jerk back into him and making Tom topple over and land on the ground with Jude landing on top of him.

_Meanwhile At G-Major_

"Sadie, you can go now." D said "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, Have a good night."

After Darius walked out the door Sadie walked into Studio B. Kwest was sitting there with his headphones on, unaware that anyone was in the room with him. Sadie walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"Sorry" she said

"It's fine." He replied.

"Pulling another all nighter?"

"Not really, I am almost done."

"Well I was about to go and I wanted to say bye and see if you were almost done."

Kwest smiled and said "Thanks for thinking of me, I will be done in a bit, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Sadie nodded and waved as she walked out the door and got in her car. She smiled all the way home thinking about Kwest.

_Back with Tom and Jude (in the cabin)_

Tom was lying on the living room floor with his hands behind his head and Jude walked into the living room from the kitchen area with the yellow envelope. She walked over to him and straddled his stomach and sat on him.

"Ha ha, now you can't escape." She said

He looked up at her and smiled; "Now why would I wanna escape?"

"Well, when you see what's in here, who knows?" Jude said sneakily holding the envelope just out of his reach. He reached up to grab it and Jude pulled it higher. Tom eventually got it from her and opened it. He flipped through the pictures and said "Are these why you had to go in?"

Jude nodded "Yeah."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Nothin, we just have to watch out for stalker boy"

"You know who took these?" Tom asked and Jude nodded and said "Braedyn."

"What's with psycho exes?" Tom asked

"I really don't get it either, but he harmless. I say don't worry about it." Jude said leaning over and giving him a soft kiss. "Plus, he's an idiot that said it all in front of D, so there will be no problems." Tom laughed "That would constitute him as an idiot." Just as Tom grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him her cell phone went off, the song Sexy Sadie blaring

_Sexy Sadie what have you done_

_You made a fool of everyone_

_You made a fool of everyone_

_Sexy Sadie ooh what have you done_

Tom looked at her confusedly and laughed at the song. Jude looked at him and said "My sister."

"Hello" Jude answered

"Hey"

"How's it going?" Jude asked

"Pretty good, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, who's they guy?" Jude asked getting off of Tom's stomach and sitting on the couch. "What not comfy anymore?" Tom asked "I'll be in the other room; I don't really wanna listen to this."

"Was that Tom?" Sadie asked smiling

"Yeah, but back to you, who is it?" Jude asked

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Not really, but you do have to work on your timing." Jude said. Sadie laughed and asked "When do I get to meet him?"

"By the end of the week, but quit changing the subject."

"Fine. We aren't actually going out, but I am working on it." Sadie said.

_With Tom_

He sat outside on the porch in the chair. He was writing in his song book trying to perfect the lyrics. He sat there for a few more minutes putting the finishing touches on it. He sat there and leaned back and let the cool breeze rustle the pages and blow through his hair as he closed his eyes. He silently sang the song putting chords with the words.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby_

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother_

_I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us oh oh_

_I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

_Oh, oh _

_Ooooooo_

_Oh baby_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. That's it for now. Let me know what you think and who you think Sadie's trying to get the attention of. It is pretty obvious in my opinion though. Where do you think it should go in the upcoming chapters? If you have any ideas please share, you never know when I will use them. **


	17. They Say These Things Happen in Threes

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!, I know it's really, really late, but I hope everyone's was awesome. I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, I loved them! I would also like to thank those of you that gave ideas. Sorry it took so long to post, I know I suck, but life got hectic with finals and going outta town and working that I didn't have any time to write, but I finished this chapter and I hope you like it! I also don't have my own internet connection here, so I had to use the general computer that everyone uses. I decided to use a couple ideas I got, one is from kolirox and the other is from Funkyicecube. Also I would like to say thanks to Michelle for helping me out. There are a few twists or surprises in this chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything not related to Instant Star and any of the songs. Let's Talk is by Tyler Kyte.**

**They Say These Things Come In Threes**

**_It was now the end of the week (Thursday) and Tom just pulled up to Jude's house._**

Jude turned to Tom and said "Thanks for a great week, it was fun." Tom nodded and smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. As Jude got out of the car she turned and called to him "See you in a few hours." and walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the door and entered. She walked around the house singing some random song as she got ready for work. As she belted out the last note Sadie walked in and said "Geez Jude could you be any louder?" Jude jumped and said "OMG Sadie, you scared the hell outta me. Sadie laughed and said "Well, if you didn't come in here banging around at like 7 in the morning I wouldn't have scared you because you would've heard me coming." Jude smirked and said playfully "Just remember whose house this is, so shut up and it isn't 7 in the morning, it's more like 10." Sadie gave her a look and walked past her into the kitchen and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured some coffee and walked through the living room and walked down the hallway to Jude's room where she was getting dressed. "So," Sadie said insinuatingly her as she plopped down on Jude's bed "What did you do on your vacation" Jude rolled her eyes at her sister and said sarcastically "At least you waited until I got in the door this time.", remembering the last time she went away.

_Flashback_

_Jude got out of the car and before she even slammed the door closed Sadie burst through the door throwing questions out every which way. Mainly ones on the lines of "Are you OK?", "What took you so long?", "Did you meet any cute guys?" and "Did you bring me anything?"_

"_Sadie, calm down" Jude said as she walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. They had gotten along much better since her parents kicked her out and Darius helped her get a place of her own, the whole as long as we don't live together we'll be fine thing. "I'll tell you about it inside, just help me get my suitcases inside." Jude finished_

_End Flashback_

Sadie smirked and shrugged as Jude proceeded to tell her about the weekend.

_Later…_

As she was getting into her car, Jude's cell phone was ringing a tone she hadn't heard in a while, but recognized right away. She smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hello" Jude said and the person on the other line started singing.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better._

"Not funny, you know I hate that."

"Yeah, but its _so_ much fun."

"Whatever, so how is my favorite gay cowboy?"

"Great actually, I am in Toronto today and will be at the studio in a few minutes. I thought I was the only gay cowboy you know"

"Yeah, that's why you're my favorite. I am on my way to the studio right now."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up"

"Then I guess I will see you in a few minutes, I got to go. Darius is already barking orders."

Jude laughed and said "Yeah that sounds like him. Oh yeah, there is someone I want you to meet when you are done."

"OK, cool. Bye"

"Bye"

A few minutes later Jude pulled into the G-Major parking lot. She jumped out of her car and ran up to the figure standing there yelling "MASON" as she threw her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around laughing.

"So I take it you missed me." He said setting her back down.

"Yes, don't ever go away for that long ever again." Jude said giving him another hug and kissing him on the cheek. They linked arms and walked into G-Major.

Tom pulled into the parking lot; Jude wasn't there yet, so he decided to wait for her in the alley. A few minutes later he saw a guy get out of his car wearing a cowboy hat, he looked familiar but Tom couldn't remember where he had seen him before. Darius came out to greet him and they then disappeared through the front doors. _"That's weird"_ he thought to himself _"D never does that, wonder what's going on."_ About five minutes later Tom saw Jude's car pull up and her run to who he now knew was Mason. _Now I remember where I saw him before…Jude kissed him onstage after they finished singing Who Am I Fooling on her second tour; _as he watched the scene play out before him a slight pang of jealousy rushed over him. He watched as the two linked arms and walked into the studio. Inside he knew that Jude would never do anything like that, but he couldn't help but feel that way. He shook his head to banish the thoughts and walked into G-Major through the alley door.

_With Jude Inside…_

Jude was sitting in Studio A with Mason talking.

"So, now that we are all caught up, who exactly did you want to introduce me to?" Mason asked.

"Hang on I'll go find Tommy, he should be here by now." Jude said excitedly getting up and walking to the doors.

"Tommy, as in Tom Quincy?" Mason asked smirking.

"Yeah, be right back." Jude answered walking out the door scanning the lobby for him.

When she didn't see him, she walked over to Sadie and asked her if she has seen him. Sadie shook her head and Jude scrunched her face up thinking about where he was and then she got an idea. She stood near the middle of the lobby and shouted "Hey Quincy!" Just as she yelled that Tom walked in and loudly said "Hey What?!" Jude walked over to him and grabbed his hand and said "Come on, I want you to meet someone" As she pulled him towards Studio A. As they did so Tom stopped and pulled them aside to ask Jude "Who was that guy you were with outside?" Jude looked at him and said "Mason, but why were you watching us?"

"Well, I was waiting for you and when I was about to walk over you left." He answered

Jude looked him in the eyes with a smirk playing on her lips as she said "You jealous?"

"Me jealous, nope, I'm not jealous." He said shaking his head but a little too hesitantly.

"Cuz you know I would never do anything like that." Jude said catching on to what was going on. Tom nodded and said "I know that." Jude smiled and said "Come on" as she started to walk back towards the studio.

"One more thing…" Tom said.

"Yeah"

"You ever go out with him, cuz the way you kissed him before made everyone wonder."

Jude tried hard not to laugh; she was the only one that knew Mason was gay. "Nope, we never went out, just good friends. Anything else you wanna know?" Tom could see the laughter in her eyes and it made him wonder what was really going on but he said "Not at the moment." Jude just nodded and started towards Studio A again. Once they got in there Mason smiled as Jude introduced them to each other. Mason stuck out his hand and said "Hey I'm Mason." Tom shook his hand and said "Tom."

Mason looked at him and said "I am a fan; I think your music is awesome."

"Thanks."

Jude popped into the conversation and said "Hey Tom, you wanna sing something for us?"

"Sure, what do you wanna hear?"

Mason's eyes lit up as he got an idea. "Comere Tom". As Tom walked over to him he whispered something in his ear and nodded with a smile. Tom though about it as he walked into the recording booth and gave Mason a slight nod telling him he would go along with it. Mason gave Jude a CD and said "Track 12". Jude looked at him and said "What is going on Mase, do NOT corrupt him." Mason laughed and said "Don't worry, its all good." Jude just shook her head. Tom laughed as he heard this causing Jude to give him a look; he just smiled as to tell her "Nope not telling." She shook her head again and sat down as Mason hit the play button and Tom started to sing.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

Jude looked at Mason and at Tom and said "You have got to be kidding me, Mason you know I don't like this. You are corrupting him" Mason just smiled

_  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better._

_  
_Jude smacked Mason in the arm and gave Tom a look and said "Paybacks Mason, Paybacks."

_  
And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder. _

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Mason grabbed Jude's hands and pulled her out of her chair and made her dance with him around the soundboard. Still singing Tom started to laugh.

_  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh. _

Da da da da da da, da da da, hey Jude (repeat 16 times and fade out)

Jude was laughing now just like the two guys were. Mason looked over at Jude and said "You know he is yummier in person." Jude looked over at him and laughed saying "Mason, sorry to break it to you, but he's not your type, plus he's with me." At this Tom looked up with a surprised look on his face, he heard everything since they forgot to turn off the mic. Mason didn't see him, but Jude did and she smirked. Just then Darius walked in and said "Hard at work I see". All three turned to look at him and Jude said in a joking tone "Always D, we always work hard", noticing that he was in a good mood today. He just looked at her and said "Yeah right, now actually do something or quit wasting my time." Jude smiled and started singing "Waste my time, waste my time…cuz you know how to waste my time" D shook his head and said "Mason I need you to come with me, we gotta talk business." After they walked out Tom sat down next to Jude by the soundboard and said "OK, two things". Jude nodded, "One, what is going on, Darius so didn't yell at us for messing around and two, Mason's gay." He said the last one more in the form of a question then an actual statement.

"With D, you have to play by the moods and yeah, Mason's gay." She answered

"Didn't expect that."

"How about we get outta here." Jude said

"Yeah, sounds good. We've been here for like four hours 'working' and working"

"OK, I will meet you outside. I'm gonna tell D we are leaving."

"Ok." Tom said as he exited out the alley door.

_In the alley_

Tom was leaning with his back against the wall waiting for Jude to come out. Kwest walked out and started talking with him about what was going on when they were in the studio. All of a sudden someone walked up to them and pushed Kwest out of the way as he said "Stay away from Jude." Tom looked over at the person and rolled his eyes as he said "Go away Braedyn." Braedyn glared at him and said "She's mine, stay away from her." Tom looked at him like he was crazy and retorted with "First off she isn't property you can claim, she is a person, one of which that makes her own decisions and second dude, you had your chance, you screwed up. Get over it." Braedyn shook her head and yelled "You don't get it, she's mine that is it." Tom rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Suddenly Braedyn grabbed Tom by the shoulder causing him to stop and as he whirled him around Kwest said "Braedyn, I wouldn't do that if I were you man." Braedyn ignores him and swung at Tom, his fist making a sickening sound as it connected with Tom's jaw. Tom stumbled back not expecting the blow. Tom glared at Braedyn and shook his head as he clenched his fists at his sides and warned in a threatening tone "Do that one more time, I dare you." Braedyn swung at him again but this time Tom blocked the shot and did a leg sweep knocking Braedyn's feet out from underneath him and resulted with him laying on his back and hitting his head on the ground. Kwest looked over at him and said "Told you not to do it man." Braedyn jumped back up and went after Tom again, this time Tom drew back his fist and punched Braedyn square in the face causing him to stumble back a few feet and tripped over a concrete barrier and landed flat on his butt. Tom walked over to him and picked him up by the neck of his shirt and got in his face now dripping with blood from his nose and said in an angry tone "Now leave Jude alone and take your sorry ass somewhere else." And dropped him back on to the ground and turned to walk back over to the door. When he did so, someone was waiting there for him and he was shocked by their expression.

Jude knocked on Darius's office door and walked in upon hearing him tell her to come in. She walked over to his desk and said "D, we are gonna take off, we are done with the few things we were gonna do, is that ok?" He looked at her and said "What exactly did you get done today?"

"Well…let's see…there was practicing the song for his CD release gig and worked on a few songs." Jude answered counting on her fingers.

"Unless he is singing Hey Jude, I don't really believe you." Darius said shaking his head.

Jude rolled her eyes and said "He is singing Let's Talk; you know the single that is gonna be released this month."

"Good. Now you can go, but I want everything perfected by the end of the week and I want you to make the changes I told you about to those songs and have it ready to go by 6:00 Sunday night."

"Sunday?" Jude asked huffily.

"Yeah, Sunday, that shouldn't be a problem should it?" he asked in a tone that said it didn't matter if there was a problem it was going to be done.

"No D, its fine. We'll be back in an hour." Jude answered

"In one hour." Darius said firmly as Jude walked out the door towards the alley but stopped abruptly when she heard arguing. It sounded like someone was saying said "She's mine, stay away from her" the other person involved came back with "First off she isn't property you can claim, she is a person, one of which that makes her own decisions and second, dude you had your chance, you screwed up. Get over it." Jude walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it, "Do that one more time, I dare you", as she glanced out the window she saw Braedyn trying to punch someone, just out of view, but ending up on the ground instead. Curious to who was fighting she peeked her head out to see what was going on and all she could hear was Kwest saying "Told you not to do it man" as he stood back a little by the dumpster. She opened the door farther and she saw Tom picking Braedyn up by the neck of his shirt and saying "Now leave Jude alone and take your sorry ass somewhere else." And dropping him back on to the ground, Braedyn scurried off like a mouse being chased by a cat. Jude stood there wide eyed with her mouth slightly agape as he turned around she said as she walked up to him "What the hell, did you just beat the shit out of him?" Tom looked at her and said "Not really, he could still walk" as he thought _is she gonna defend him?! _Jude rolled her eyes and after a few minutes of silence she said "I heard what you said." looking him square in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"I appreciate you standing up for me like that, but I have a question for you."

"Kay."

"Didn't you mother ever teach you that violence isn't the answer?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"Of course she did, but this wasn't violence." He replied with a smirk

"Really, then what was it?"

"Defense." Tom replied simply as he put his arm around her waist and they walked out to the parking lot. Jude just shook her head at his answer and smiled. As they waked over to their cars Jude called after Tom "We have to be back in an hour, D wants everything done by Sunday so we have a few long nights ahead of us."

Tom nodded and said suggestively "Whatever are we gonna do with those long nights?"

"Banish those thoughts Quincy; we have to get our work done." Jude said walking over to him and whispered "Maybe after, if you're good," breath tickling his ear. He turned towards her and cockily said "I haven't been told otherwise." Jude rolled her eyes and looked him up and down and said "I bet you haven't, could you be any more cocky?"

"Hey, you started it." He said with an innocent look on his face.

"Did not." She retorted.

"Sure, I'll see you in an hour." he said giving her a quick kiss in the cheek as she got into her car and drove off.

_An hour later_

Tom and Jude were back at the studio and they were rerecording Let's Talk. Tom was seated on a stool in front of the mic with his acoustic guitar waiting for Jude's signal. Jude hit the record button and signaled him to start. He strummed the first few chords and began to sing.

_Well I'm a liar on the weekends oh yeah_

_and I'm so tired on the Monday mornings_

_so let me take a seat beside you and let's talk..._

_about what you like and what you don't like and how we can make it work_

_I'm coming down your ally and I'm right by your door,_

_I'm coming through the window and I'm flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit your mold _

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_so plug me in and pull me out now oh yeah_

_so let me go and let me light another_

_you think you got it figured out now well no_

_about what you like and what you don't like and how I can make it go_

_I'm coming down your ally and I'm right by your door,_

_I'm coming through the window and I'm flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit you mold_

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh_

_I'm coming down your ally and I'm right by your door,_

_I'm coming through the window and I'm flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit your mold _

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

They did a few more takes, which in Jude's mind that means like ten, of that song and it was perfect. Jude pressed the intercom button and said "Good job, you're done for the night; all I have to do is put the finishing touches on it and put it on a CD and I can turn it into D."

"Does that mean I can leave Miss Slave driver?" Tom asked jokingly as he walked out of the recording booth and over to the soundboard

"Yes you can go, and if you think I am being a slave driver now, just wait til we perfect the whole album." Jude came back with

"Now get out and let me work." She said jokingly and called after him "Just make sure you are here at 8 tomorrow." He nodded in acknowledgement and headed out the door. Jude placed the headphones back on and let the music rush through her ears, working furiously to make the song 'sonic perfection'.

_Later on_

Jude walked quietly into her house as to not wake Sadie, who was staying with her for a while. Her jaw dropped as she turned around to shut the door. She couldn't believe what she saw…

Two people making out heavily and heatedly **(A/N: think Stuart and Yvette, Victoria and Don, Stuart and Victoria from various episodes)** on the couch, her couch, the one she just bought. Jude walked into the living room and turned on the light and said "Sadie?!" the two people stopped what they were doing and looked up "Kwest?!" _I can't believe this!_ "Uhhh…Hi Jude." Kwest said standing up "we were just…" Jude cut him off by saying "What you two do is your own business, but next time don't do it on my new couch." Sadie, who was now standing next to Kwest, looked at Jude and mumbled "And you said I had to work on my timing." Sadie grabbed Kwest's hand and said "Come on, we can finish this somewhere else." And they made their way towards the door. Just as they closed the door Jude's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

**A/N: That's it for this chapter… I know evil cliffhanger, but I hope it's enough to keep you reading. Again I am sorry. It took way to long for me to get this up, I hope the length makes up for it, ten pages in Microsoft Word. I hope you are all as excited as I am for the return of Instant Star…FEBRUARY 16TH BABY!!! Well, please review and tell me your thoughts. xoxoseleana**


	18. Troubled Past

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed. It means so much to me. For those of you that didn't review, I think you should because I read them and use the suggestions in my writing. Well…anyways, I hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions for what is gonna happen next please feel free to share cuz I am not sure what is gonna happen with this. Thank you so much to Funkyicecube for helping me write this, you are a total lifesaver!**

**Disclaimer: I only own stuff that isn't from Instant Star.**

**Troubled Past**

"Hello" Jude said again trying to shake the mental image permanently burned into her memory. All she could hear was raspy breathing.

"Hello" she said again

_Silence_ then_ Click,_ the sound of the receiver.

A few minutes later the phone rang again.

"Hello"

_Nothing, _then the person hung up again. "What the hell is going on?" she wondered out loud. As she turned to walk into the other room the phone rang again.

"Hello" she said with annoyance in her voice. The person on the other line remained quiet. "Who is this?", still nothing. "Knock this off or I am calling the cops damnit!" she yelled

All of a sudden the raspy voice said "I'M BACK"

_Click._ the sound of the receiver.

Jude gasped and the phone hit the hardwood floor, she knew that voice anywhere. She stood there frozen in place, wide-eyed and afraid that her past was coming back to find her after all these years. Once it finally sunk in, she sunk to the floor crying uncontrollably with her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees causing her red hair to spill over her shoulder and hide her face as she closed her eyes causing the memory of that night, two years ago, flooded back into her mind.

_Flashback_

_Jude was walking home with her guitar case from G-Major, since she only had a few blocks to go. It was almost dusk and it was starting to get chilly. Jude pulled her jacket tightly around her as she picked up her pace; she wasn't supposed to walk alone since he was out there, but she took off with the mind set that it's only a few blocks and nothing can happen in a few blocks. As it started to get darker, Jude walked past a dark alley that ran right past her house; she could see the neighbor down the street's garage light on so she decided to take the alleyway home. As she turned the corner she felt the eerie feeling of being watched. She shook it off as paranoia and kept walking at her quickened pace. She walked a few more feet and she felt someone aggressively wrap their arm around her neck, holding her in a headlock. Jude tried to scream as she struggled to get away, but her attackers arm was crushing her larynx. The person that grabbed her slapped their hand over her mouth and whispered threateningly in her ear in a deep voice "Shut up or you are gonna get it." Jude still struggling to get away jammed the heel of her boot into his foot. As he yelped out in pain he loosened his grip on her and she took off running. She wasn't quick enough, before she got too far he grabbed her by the waist causing her to tumble and pulled her to the ground. "You are going to do what I say or I am gonna kill you." He said as he pinned her to the ground and backhanded her across the face, his ring leaving a gash on her cheek. "Like hell" Jude whispered thinking to herself 'If I am going down, I am going down with a fight', he glared at her and raised his hand to slap her once more, but before he could she took the guitar case that was still in her hand and swung it at him. As it connected with the man's head he fell to the ground and Jude ran faster than she had ever run before and he took after her once again, but this time she made it to a nearby house. She banged on the door until someone answered. "Please help me" Jude pleaded, but only in a whisper since her voice hurt and that was all she could get out "someone is following me and trying to attack me." The person nodded and let her in and they called the police. Jude watched out the window as the man started to run as soon as sirens came into ear shot. The police raced down the alleyway and saw the man running in the headlights. The policeman and his partner got out of the car and took off after the man and tackling him to the ground, but the man wrestled out of their grip and took off running, yelling "I will get you Jude, if it's the last thing I do" over his shoulder. _

_End Flashback_

Jude picked up her phone as she wiped away the tears and walked into her bedroom. _I don't want to be here, let alone by myself. _She picked up the phone and dialed the first person that popped into her head. The phone rang once, twice, three times, c_ome on pick up_, after the next couple rings the person picked up.

"Hello" the voice said sleepily considering it was after midnight.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Jude asked

"Not really, I wasn't asleep yet."

"Ok"

"What do you need?" they said sensing something wasn't right.

"I was wondering if you would mind coming over tonight." Jude asked shakily

"Not at all girl, what's wrong?" Tom asked hearing the strange tone in her voice.

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now; I just don't feel like being alone."

"Ok, I will be right over." He said knowing there was something going on.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I will be there in a couple minutes."

"Bye" Jude hung up the phone and decided to take a quick shower letting the hot water hit her skin attempting to wash away the problems yet to come. When she was finished she quick threw on her pajamas, which consisted of a beater and flannel pants, and called Mason, wanting to talk to someone that was there from the beginning, also knowing he would be mad for her not telling him right away. He didn't answer so she left him a voicemail. Just as she hung up she heard a knock on the door, and walked to the door. She looked out the peep hole before opening the door. Seeing it was Tom she unbolted the door and swung it open; she pulled him in the door and stuck her head out the door, scanning her surroundings, quickly coming back in and shutting and bolting the door. Tom noticed this and said "Jude, are you ok, you are acting a little weird?"

"Honestly, no I'm not," she said leading him over to the couch and sitting down, "I don't know what to do." He looked into her eyes filled with fear and confusion "You know you can tell me anything right?" Jude nodded as he grabbed her hand and there fingers intertwined. Jude decided to tell him everything from the beginning, stalker to deciding enough was enough to phone call tonight.

"I seriously thought he was gone. He stalked me for months" Jude said shaking her head "I mean he practically ruined my career. I lost my voice for a while." (A/N: I don't think that can really happen, but in my story it can. lol) "Comere girl" Tom said pulling her into a hug.

_Later on (in the am)_

Mason walked up to Jude's door and knocked, when no one answered, he took the spare key from its hiding spot and unlocked the door. He walked in and called out "Jude, you here?" When there was no answer, he started to worry. He walked around the house, looking for her and couldn't find her. The last place he looked was her bedroom. He smiled when he saw Tom and Jude asleep on the bed, Tom's arms protectively wrapped around Jude. Mason made his way into the kitchen and made started to make some coffee, knowing what the morning would hold.

**A/N: That's it for now. I have the next one started mentally, so I hope to have it up soon. Thanks again to those of you that helped and reviewed. Do me a favor and please review. xoxoseleana **


	19. The Next Morning

Thanks so much for all of your reviews

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews!! I ****love**** them!! I hope you guys are liking where this is going and stuff. Some Jommy fluff, some not, but mostly yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**The Next Morning**

_Jude was running down a dark alley, someone was chasing her. She was running as fast as she could but the person was gaining fast. The person grabbed her around the waist squeezing so hard she fell to the ground. She kicked and punched trying to get away. It didn't work. The figure was pinning her to the ground and was punching her. _

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME…HELP!!" Jude screamed to the people passing by the alley, but no one came. _

"_No one can hear you; this time there will be no escape!" The dark figure laughed evilly. A thin blade of light grazed the person's face; Jude gasped seeing the man's face for the first time. She recognized him. She was still kicking when she started shaking, almost as if she was going into convulsions. When she was just about unconscious, the person beating her suddenly stopped and walked away, leaving her for dead. Suddenly Jude felt someone's arms around her. She started screaming. "Jude." she heard someone calling her name, but she couldn't make out whom. "Jude." She struggled to get away the best she could, but nothing was working. _

Jude awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face. "Jude, wake up" she felt someone shaking her arm, "Jude, are you ok?" She rolled over to face Tom and said "It was just a nightmare," as more of a question than a statement. Tom nodded and pulled her close and gently stroked her hair, "You wanna talk about it?" Jude shook her head and said a little shakily "It was only a dream right."

"Everything is gonna be ok Jude, you know that right?" Tom said softly. Jude shrugged and mumbled "I guess." Tom looked her in the eyes and smirked and said in a macho tone trying to lighten the mood a bit "Besides if he tries to hurt you, I'll kick his ass." Jude smiled up at him and snuggled into him and said "So you'll be like my protector" as she closed her eyes. "Yeah, something like that." Tom smiled and kissed her on the top of her head before resting his head on top of hers, both drifting back to sleep.

The next morning, well when the sun came up anyways, Jude opened her eyes and looked around and smiled when she saw what position she was in, wrapped up in Tom's arms protectively. The events of last night flooded back and she thought _At least he won't leave me like the others, since they tend to run when they find out that someone pretty much wants me dead _as she closed her eyes and laid her head back down on Tom's chest. Suddenly the sweet aroma of coffee filled the room.

"I smell coffee." Jude said quietly. Her curiosity for who was making coffee and her desire for caffeine caused her to carefully get up. As she and walk towards the door, Tom said "Hey girl." Jude turned to him and said "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, how'd you sleep?" Tom said

"As good as could be expected, but having you there made it better."

"I'm glad I could help." Jude smirked and said "Me too." and she turned to walk out the door.

"Where you going?"

"Someone is making coffee. It's not me and it's not you, so I am gonna see who it is. Plus I need caffeine." Tom nodded and started to get up, but Jude stopped him "You don't have to come with; you can stay here if you want." Tom shrugged and said "Coffee sounds good right about now and I would like to see who came in ever so quietly last night just to make coffee." Jude smirked and shook her head as they padded down the hallway, having a good idea to who was making coffee.

"Good morning Mason." Jude said before the door was completely open. Mason turned to her and said "Good morning" he said giving her a one armed hug, "How'd you know it was me?" Jude walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a few coffee mugs and placed them on the counter next to the coffee maker "Who else would come here and make coffee, well besides Sadie, and I pretty much knew it wasn't her considering the way she left last night. I don't think she will be back this morning." Jude said smirking slightly. Mason's eyes went wide and said "Oooo, do tell, what happened?" Jude shook her head and said "Mase, the last thing I wanna do this morning is talk about my sister's sex life." Mason gave her a look that said _you brought it up, so now you have to finish_. Jude rolled her eyes and said "Fine, it was actually pretty funny" and sat down at the table across from Mason and next to Tom. "When I came home last night, after I was done at the studio, I walked in on Sadie and Kwest making out on my couch and not just plain making out but it was like really hot n heavy." Tom laughed into his coffee and said "Kwest?"

"Yep, Kwest and Sadie…on my new couch." Jude mock shuddered "Then they left, so yeah, no idea where they are and I don't really wanna know."

"Just after they left, that's when _he_ called" she said quietly "I think whoever it is watching me. Otherwise why would he call right when I was alone?"

Mason replied "Maybe it's just a coincidence"

"No, it isn't" Jude said flatly

"You never know." Tom said

Jude shot a look at both of them and said "Whatever, all I know is that I am not moving again" standing up and walking over to the sink and rinsing her cup out and placing it into the dishwasher and walked out into the living room _they don't know what they are talking about_ Jude thought to herself. Watching her as the swinging door moved back and forth Tom turned to Mason and said "I'm a little confused."

"Well, let's just say the last time this freak was stalking her there were pictures and letters on top of the phone calls. Then there was the night he attacked her. After that, he disappeared and everything was over, or so we thought." Tom nodded and Mason continued "But what I don't get is why come back after almost three years?"

"Wasn't it almost three years ago when she quit singing?" Tom asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, she told me that she lost her voice for awhile," Mason nodded for him to continue, "Don't you think it's weird that she got this call like two days after D made the announcement that she is releasing a song."

"So this isn't a coincidence." Mason said.

"I don't think so." Tom answered taking a final sip of his coffee and placing the cup in the sink. "I think we need to talk to someone that can help keep him away from her."

"Yeah, let's go get her." Mason answered. With that both men walked into the living room to talk to Jude, but she wasn't there. As they were searching the house for her Mason got a phone call.

"Hey, I gotta go, D is having a conniption" Mason said in a tone stating that he didn't really want to go.

"It's ok Mason, I think I know where she is." Tom replied.

"Tell Jude I will call her later, bye"

"Kay, bye"

Soon after Mason left, Tom walked up the stairs to the second room on the right, the one that is a 'getaway'. He lightly knocked on the door before entering and saw Jude sitting in the chair near the middle of the room, writing.

"Hey." Tom said as he walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her. "Hey," She replied quietly "sorry about just walking out, but I need to think." Tom nodded and said "Mason had to go, he'll call you later" standing up and leaving Jude to think. A few minutes later Jude pulled out her cell phone and called G-Major thinking to herself _I hope I am doing the right thing. _

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like it!! Please remember to review and tell me your thoughts, they help so much and I love to read them. **


	20. Karaoke Night and Much More

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed. JSYK….long post. Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing that you recognize…I am so sad ;) But I am totally excited….5 DAYS!!!! Rock star is by Nickelback, Piece of my Heart is by Faith Hill, Goodbye is by Cori Lee. And I think everyone knows this but if you don't, MMMBop is by Hanson (Michelle that is for you. lol). **

**Karaoke Night and Much More**

Later that day, after Tom left, Jude drove over to G Major. She strolled past everyone with a determined look on her face, but no one noticed. The interns were running around furiously doing whatever job demanded of them. She walked up to Darius's door and raised her hand to knock, but before she could the door swung open and a group of people walked out. Once they were gone Jude peeked her head in and saw Darius up to his elbows in paperwork. He looked up for a split second and said "Jude, you need something?" She answered "I can come back if this is a bad time." D shook his head and replied "Its fine, this can wait a few minutes." He motioned for her to take a seat and she did so. "So, what's up, you sounded a little worried on the phone." Jude closed her eyes and said "He's back." Darius looked a little confused. "What?" Jude shook her head and said "He's back D, again" Jude answered, emphasizing the word he, "He's back and he called me, I don't wanna quit again, I don't." D nodded, he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Jude, calm down" Darius said "I am glad you told me early enough this time, good choice. Now tell me what happened." Jude nodded and told him about the phone call and how she thought that he might be watching her. D walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and told her "We'll get him this time, don't worry. This time whoever this maniac is won't be able to hurt you again" thinking back to the first time this guy was after her, she got beat up and had to go to the hospital. After all, this man tried to take her voice and his top artist. Sure, she stuck around and produced instead, but it still wasn't the same around there without the old Jude. Jude nodded and gave D a small smile and as she got up to walked out the door. "Wait," Darius called after her causing her to turn around to face him "Jude, I don't want you staying alone."

"I know, Sadie's there though." Jude answered and Darius shot her a look and said "You know as well as I do she isn't staying there much longer, since she told me she is buying an apartment of her own." Jude nodded "I am aware of that, but…" Darius threw another look her way and she said "Fine, I'll get someone to stay over for the time being" and walked out. "Go have some fun and take your mind off of it" he called after her. Darius shook his head; he knew she was scared she just didn't like to show it. _Sometimes she is too stubborn for her own good _he thought to himself as he started working on the stack of paperwork in front of him. Meanwhile Jude was wondering around the G Major lobby, looking for Mason, but being unable to find him, she walked up to Sadie's desk and asked "So, when are you moving?" Sadie looked up an answered in mock hurt "What, are you trying to get rid of me baby sister?" Jude rolled her eyes and said "Of course not, just wondering." Sadie shrugged "Not sure, I looked at this place yesterday. I guess we'll have to wait and see." Jude nodded "Kay, I will see you at home, I got stuff to do" and turned to leave. Sadie smirked and opened her mouth to make some cocky remark and without even turning around Jude said "Get your mind outta the gutter Sades." Sadie burst out laughing at how well her sister knew her. Jude shook her head and glanced over her shoulder as she walked out into the parking lot pulling out her cell phone and dialed a number that became committed to memory. Suddenly a caller tune blared through the phone

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
Livin in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars __  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap __  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat __  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars __  
with the VIP's with the movie stars __  
Every good gold digger's __  
Gonna wind up there __  
Every Playboy bunny __  
With her bleach blonde hair _

_  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star __  
Hey hey I wanna be a rock star_

Then the answering machine kicked in… "Hey you've reached me…you know what to do." Jude laughed at the message and said "Hey it's me gimme a call later I have something to ask you. I love the caller tune, by the way…totally suits you and totally not narcissism, after all it is your song." She said the latter with a slight tone of sarcasm and laughter. She then snapped shut her phone and got into her car and drove home.

A few minutes later, when Jude pulled into the driveway her cell phone started ringing. She looked down at the caller id and Sadie's picture popped up.

"Hello" Jude said

"Jude?" Sadie asked

"Well who else would this be? You called my cell."

"Yeah, anyways I have the best idea."

"What?"

"We so should have the guys over and have a party." Sadie said in an excited voice. Jude thought about it and said "You know what, that sounds like a great idea."

"Yes!" Sadie exclaimed and Jude heard people hushing her in the background. Jude started laughing and said "Forgot where you were for a second?"

"Yeah…well anyways, I will see you tonight. Wanna pick up a few things for me?"

"Sure" Jude said writing the stuff down and said "See you after you get off work. Bye"

"Bye."

Jude hung up and sighed as she looked at the list. "This is gonna take a while. Why couldn't she pick stuff that was all at the same place?" She then grabbed her keys and headed out to the car and drove into town. After she went to the multiple stores to get the supplies Sadie requested and was walking to her car her phone rang again. _I am a popular one today._ Jude thought as she answered her phone. "Hello"

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh not much, just picking some stuff up."

"Need some help?"

"Nah, I am already on my way to my car."

"Yeah, I know, those bags look heavy."

"What the…How do you know?" Jude said turning around and saw Tom walking towards her with a smirk on his face. She smiled as she shook her head and closed her phone and stopped and waited for him to catch up. "So, where's the party?"

"What have you heard?" Jude asked sneakily

"Nothing, you have all the good party supplies." He answered. "Food, beer, what more do you need?"

"Ask Sadie, I have the rest of the stuff in my car." Jude said with a sigh

"So there is a party." He said. Jude rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "No there is no party, me and Sadie are gonna eat all this ourselves and get very drunk tonight."

"Well, I might just have to stop by and see how that goes." He said with a wink as Jude smirked and opened her trunk and set the bags inside. "Wow, you weren't kidding, How many people are you gonna feed?"

"Not sure, she just said 'the guys', but I am thinking like fourish"

"All this food for four people?"

"Well its three right now, will be four if you decide you wanna come, maybe a couple more."

"Sure, I'll come, why am I just hearing about this awesome party now?"

"Because Sadie planned it like a half an hour ago and if you would check your messages then you'd know."

"Why do you think I was calling you?"

"Maybe because you saw I needed help and decided it would be funny to make me answer my phone with my hands full."

"Well there's that" Jude smacked him on the arm in mock irritation "and I didn't see you until I already started calling you."

"Ahhhh…nice save." Tom smirked and said "So what did you want to ask me?" Jude's expression changed from one of laughter to one of seriousness in a blink of an eye and that surprised Tom. "Okay…um…if you don't want to, it's totally fine, I can ask someone else or something…"

"Jude, what's going on?" He asked taking a serious tone.

"Well, Sadie is gonna be moving out soon and I was wondering if you would mind staying with me for a little while, I don't really want to live alone right now." She said with an unsure tone, talking really fast "like I said it's ok if you don't want to…" Tom put a finger to her lips and said "Shhh." Jude stopped and looked up at him. He continued "Of course I'll come and stay with you." Jude smiled and he lightly brushed the hair out of her face and said "How about we get these back to your house." Jude nodded and got into her car "What about your car?"

"I got dropped off and was gonna walk home." He said simply.

"You were gonna walk?! It's like two miles." Jude answered

"I know good walk hunh?" Jude shook her head and started the car and drove back to the house. They both walked into the house with an armful of bags laughing at something Jude said. "What took you so long?" Sadie said as soon as the door opened. "Well if you didn't have me running all over kingdom come for this stuff it wouldn't have taken me so long, besides what's wrong with pizza, chips, and beer?" Jude said. Sadie rolled her eyes and said "You just don't know how to throw a party."

"It's not a dinner party Sades." Jude said and Sadie turned around to take the bags from Jude and went wide eyed. "OMG" she said grabbing Jude by the arm and pulling her into the kitchen "Why didn't you tell me he was coming...OMG." Jude looked at her and said "Sades, stop freaking…besides _you _are the one that said to invite the guys over."

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna invite Mason, Speid, Jamie, Patsy…those guys."

"First off why does it matter and second off, you know those guys aren't around here anymore…well Mason might be, but Speid is on tour and Jamie, well he's Jamie and he hasn't been around much since he got promoted and goes to New York and LA every other weekend for G Major, and Patsy went on tour with SME. So yeah, that's everybody." Jude answered.

"It doesn't matter; I just would've liked to know that a rock star is going to be coming to my party."

"Sades, you live with a rock star…why do you care?"

"Know what…never mind." Sadie said "And Jude…you're you…I lived with you since before you were famous so it doesn't count."

"Gee thanks. I am gonna go in the other room now." Jude said walking through the swinging door and was met by Tom's questioning gaze. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, it's just Sadie being Sadie." Jude answered. "Kay," Tom said "I am gonna make a quick stop over at my house and pick up some stuff, so I will be back in a bit."

"Kay, sounds good." Jude said. Tom nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Sadie was still in the kitchen getting stuff ready and she heard the house phone ringing. She sighed and went to wipe off her hands and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Saaaaaaddddddddddiiiiiiieeeee" the voice on the other line sang.

"What do you want Vin?" she answered with a laugh

"Hated first name usage…what did I do to you Harrison?"

"Nothing…I just like to pick on you." Sadie answered "So…what's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to say that SME is back in town and ready to party." Speid said practically screaming the last part. "How did you hear about the party?" Sadie asked. "Dude, awesome there is a party." Speid said. He placed his hand over the receiver and yelled "Party at Harrison's" Sadie groaned "Speid!"

"Yeah, don't tell Dude, we want to surprise her."

"I won't" Sadie said with a smirk. "Why are you back early?"

"I came back for you sweet thang." He said in a jokingly sexy tone.

"Yeah you wish, I gotta go, party starts at 8."

"Bye."

Just as she hung up the phone Jude walked back into the kitchen opened the fridge and leaned in to grab a bottle of pop "So who was on the phone?" Sadie shrugged and said "No one important, just someone wanting us to switch long distance companies." Jude shook her head and said "We don't even have long distance." Sadie shrugged and said "I know weird right."

"Whatever." Jude said as she closed the fridge door and walked into the other room just as the door opened. Mason walked in and said "Hey Jude" and Jude shot him a look. He replied holding his hands up in defense "What, I thought we liked that song now, especially after the studio incident."

"Whatever Mase, I know you are gonna do it anyways so I don't care. What's up?"

"Just wanted to stop by cuz I have to leave tomorrow morning and go back to LA for a little bit and finish up some stuff for the tour, so I have to get going and start packing."

"Awww, you're not staying for the party?" Jude asked.

"I didn't know there was a party, how come I am the last to know these things?" he complained.

"Don't whine, it's not cute." Jude said "and you can still stay for it, it's at eight."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, it'll be fun, I'll help you pack." She said, the latter in a sing song tone.

"In that case…of course I'll come"

"YAY!" Jude said and gave him a hug "This will be like a going away party!"

"Do you need me to do anything?" Mason asked

"I don't know, you could ask Sadie." Jude answered

"And BTW, Kwest isn't able to make it, he is swamped at the studio. Unlike some people I know." Jude nodded with a smirk.

"Oh, I have something to ask Sadie." Mason said in an insinuating tone. Jude went wide eyed and groaned "Mason DON'T" but it was too late, Mason was already over by the kitchen door saying "Oh Sadie." Jude put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. Just then the door opened and Tom walked in. "Hey girl." He said setting his bag next to the door. "Hi, I missed you." Jude said giving him a hug. "I was only gone for like a half hour." Jude smiled and said "I know, but that is too long, especially with Sadie being in party mode and beware of a sudden outburst, Mason just walked in there." Tom nodded and said "What don't they get along?"

"No, they get along just fine. He just went in there to ask her about the other night." Jude answered. As if right on cue Sadie screamed "JUDE!" Jude started laughing and said "Told you so" grabbing him by the hand and said "Come on, let's get outta here before it gets crazy" leading him out to the backyard where most of the stuff was set up.

_Later On _

Jude, Tommy, Sadie and Mason were sitting in the backyard laughing about the topics they were discussing. Jude was sitting on the picnic table with her feet on the bench, Tom was sitting next to her in a chair, and Sadie and Mason were both standing.

Out of the corner of her eye Sadie saw the gate open and saw Speid, Wally, and Kyle sneak in. She nudged Mason and motioned with her eyes towards them and he nodded slightly in acknowledgement. They were the only two to see the boys come in since everyone else's backs were towards them. Suddenly Jude felt someone grab her around the waist from behind causing her to try to turn around, but whoever was holding on to her wouldn't let her. "Ok, whoever is doing this better let me go or they are gonna get it." Jude said threatening. Everyone looked over at her and said nothing. Tom looked from Jude to Mason who put one finger up to signal him to stay quiet and see what happened and by the look on his face, this should be amusing. "Dude, I'm hurt, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Jude smiled and whirled around and screamed "OMG Speid" and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug "Why are you back so soon and why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He answered simply "And I came back for my lover."

"Well it worked" she said letting go rolling her eyes at the last part and Sadie yelled "In your dreams Ninja Turtles boy." Jude laughed as Spied feigned hurt and said "Where's Patsy, didn't she go with you guys?"

"She said she would be come around later, something about going to get something."

"Kay, well guys help yourselves to whatever is here. It has to be better than tour bus food." Jude said and Wally and Kyle replied "Nothing wrong with the tour bus food, meals from a bag are good." Sadie chimed in with "Yeah and full of empty calories." The boys shrugged and grabbed some food and sat down in the grass next to the group with Spied next to Sadie and Kyle and Wally between Jude and Mason. "Hey guys this is Tommy, Tommy this is Spied, Wally and Kyle. " Jude said pointing to each of the guys as she introduced them. Tom waved and the Spied said "Dude, you forgot the best part, we are the best rock group of all time." Jude laughed and said "Whatever Spied, you know it was better when I was there." Spied smiled sneakily and said "Sure Dude, especially on tour bus Betty, she's not the same without you and neither is tour." Jude smirked and said "Remember, what happens on tour STAYS on tour. So don't even go there."

"That sounds interesting…what happened on tour...hmmm Jude?" Mason asked knowingly. "NOTHING happened on tour." Jude said firmly and everyone except Tommy started laughing. He looked at her with a small grin and said "You know I think I wanna hear this story." Jude shook her head "There is nothing to tell, guys come on, knock it off" she said while everyone continued laughing. "Come on is this like bag on Jude day? Come on someone help me out."

"Ok, Ok, Ok…how bout this then…What is the best pick up line someone used on you or you have used yourself?" Sadie said holding her beer and taking a swig of it. "I'll go first." Mason said, "How about the ever so original 'If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together'." Everyone groaned "That is horrible, who says that anymore" one of the group members yelled out and Mason threw his hands up defensively "It was used on me, last night at the bar, I didn't say it." There were a few replies of "Yeah right" and "Sure Mase." He shook his head. "I've got one." Tommy said once the laughter died down and they looked at him "My boys bet me I couldn't start a conversation with the prettiest girl in the room, how about you let me buy you a drink so I can prove em wrong." Everyone laughed and Jude said "That one is actually not that bad, did it work?" Tom shrugged and said "Yeah" with a smile. Jude looked at him skeptically and said "I really don't want to know what happened with that." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her on to his lap saying "Nothing to worry bout babe." Jude laughed under her breath. "Kay guys how about this one," Wally said "If I had a nickel for every beautiful girl I see I would have five cents." Kyle high-fived him and said "I remember that night…awesome." The rest of the group laughed and Spied said "Dudes, don't go into detail for our sakes." The two guys shrugged. "Guys, I have the best one," Sadie said, imitating the guys voice she continued "Hey baby, you be my Dairy Queen, I'll be your Burger King. You treat me right and I'll do it your way." The grouped erupted in a roar of laughter and Jude said "OMG Sadie who said that to you?" Sadie put her arm around Speid's shoulder and said "Why this guy did" as she put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, and it earned me a slap across the face" he laughed. "Man, I can still feel it." He continued, rubbing his cheek. Jude laughed even harder. "My turn, Ok," she said controlling her laughter "What has 142 teeth and holds back Incredible Hulk?" Sadie burst out laughing; she'd been there that night. "My zipper." Jude finished and that got the boys of SME laughing and an eye roll from Tommy. "Wow, that guy was a little egotistical." Mason said "What did you do?" Jude smiled and said "Well I did what any self respecting girl would do…I told him he had to buy me dinner first and then I dumped my rum and Coke on the rocks down the front of his pants." A roar of laughter erupted from the group

"Remind me to never try cheesy pick up lines on you." A voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Jamie walk up with his arm around Patsy. "Oh Jamie, you learned that years ago." Jamie nodded and said "Yep, never gonna forget either. Took like two weeks to get the sand out of my hair." Jude turned to Patsy and said "Hey Patsy."

"Hey, Blondie." Patsy said "You're not blonde anymore."

"Nope."

"Cool, I like it better this way." Jude nodded in thanks and said "Guys, this is Tommy" leaning back into him. "Sup" Patsy said clapping a hand on his back and passed by them and went over to the table and grabbed two beers. "One for each hand" she said when Jamie looked at her curiously. A few minutes later Spied, Kyle and Wally came up with an idea. They ran out to Spied's car and grabbed some stuff. While they were gone, Sadie wondered out loud "What do you think those guys are up to now?"

"I don't know" Jude said "Did anyone do anything to them so they feel the need to retaliate?" There were a few "Nope" and a "Not yet anyways."

"Retaliate?" Tom asked

"Yeah, there is this series of on going pranks. Retaliate." Jude answered "You should be ok though, you didn't do anything…yet."

"I see."

"Hey guys" they yell concurrently walking back into the yard, "Guess what time it is….Karaoke Night." Sadie, who had a few drinks, cheered "I love karaoke night!"

"That's what we're talking about, yeah!" Spied cheered and set up the mic, guitar and radio. "Now the first lady up is…..Jude Harrison."

"Guys..." Jude whined

"Don't whine Jude, it's not cute." Mason said laughing.

"Yeah Dude." Kyle said pulling her up and dragging her over to the mic stand. "Ok Jude, whacha singing for us?" Spied said in his announcer voice. Jude rolled her eyes playfully and said "I am singing an old favorite of mine by Faith Hill, originally by Janis Joplin. This goes out to Sades, who loves this song." Spied nodded and hit the button for the karaoke music to start. Once the slow sound of the steel guitar came through the speakers Sadie stood up and said "I love this song!" Jude laughed and started to sing

_Didn't I make you feel,_

_Like you were the only man_

_Didn't I give you everything that a woman possibly can_

_Each time I tell myself that I think I've had enough_

_What I'm gonna show you baby is that a woman can be tough_

_So come on, come on, come on_

_And take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_Take another little piece of my heart I know you will_

_Break it_

_Break another little bit of my heart now baby_

_You know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good _

_You're out on the streets lookin' good_

_Baby deep down in your heart_

_You know that it ain't right_

_No you never hear me cryin_

_You know I cry all the time_

_Each time I tell myself that I can't stand the pain_

_But when you hold me in your arms and I start singing once again_

_So come on, come on, come on, _

_And take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_Take another little piece of my heart I know you will_

_Break it_

_Break another little bit of my heart now baby_

_You know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Each time I tell myself that I can't stand the pain_

_You hold me in your arms and I start singing once again_

_So come on, come on, come on,_

_And take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby _

_Won't you just take it _

_Take another little piece of my heart I know you will_

_And you will break it_

_Break another little bit of my heart now baby_

_You know you got it if it makes you feel good, oh so good_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_Won't you just take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart I know you will_

_And you will break it_

_Break another little bit of my heart now baby_

_Take another little piece of my heart, my heart, my heart, my heart, my heart_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_Won't you just break it_

_Break another little piece of my heart, my heart, my heart_

_You can not break _

When she softly said the last line, everyone cheered and clapped. "Now as karaoke night rules state, I get to pick the next person" Jude said with a gleam in her eye and said "OK Sades, your up"

"Noooooooo" Spied, Kyle, and Wally said at once "Last time she did we needed to buy a new mic." Jude laughed and turned to Sadie, who was now right beside her, and said "Show em what you got." Sadie nodded and said "Well, this goes out to all you guys who don't think I can sing."

"That's cuz you can't" one of the boys yelled and Sadie rolled her eyes and said "This is called Goodbye." Once the music started she grabbed on to the mic and sang

_Do do do,  
do do do,  
do do do do dono _

Here's a story about a girl I used to know  
She had a boyfriend he said he had to go  
He said he's sorry  
But he's got to take a break  
Her heart was broken but she said she would wait

Tick tock  
Three months gone by  
Knock knock  
There's a tear in his eye  
What what  
Moving back to stay  
There's just one that I got to say

Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye goodbye goodbye  
Goodbye so long goodbye

Do do do do do do do whoa whoa whoa  
While you were playing I was going back to school unlearning  
All that you taught me to be  
Whose the asshole standing at my door  
Begging lying broken bleeding asking for more

Mason turned to Jude and said "What did you do, she's good."

Jude smirked and said "A little practice works wonders." Mason nodded

_  
Tick tock  
Three months gone by  
Knock knock  
There's a tear in his eye  
What what  
There's someone better for me  
I gotta tell you something baby now that I'm free _

Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye goodbye goodbye  
Goodbye so long goodbye

Goodbye goodbye so long goodbye  
Goodbye so long goodbye  
Do do do do do doo do do do do doo doo whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa

Tick tock  
Three months gone by  
Knock knock  
There's a tear in his eye  
What what  
There's someone better for me  
I gotta tell you something baby now that I'm free

Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say  
Hasta la vista auf wiedersehen  
Hit the road jack don't you come back again

Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye goodbye goodbye  
goodbye so long goodbye  
Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye goodbye goodbye  
goodbye so long goodbye  
Arrivederci sayonara au revoir bonsoir  
How many ways can I say goodbye goodbye goodbye  
goodbye so long goodbye  
do do do do do do do do do do do do

"Wow, Sadie, you can sing….its a MIRACLE." Spied yelled after she was done "Wanna join SME…you can replace Dude." Jude smacked him in the arm and said "Hey, I'm right here. And no one can replace me."

"You're right, no one can replace you, except Sadie." He said jokingly.

"Whatever Vincent." Jude said as she went back over to Tommy and sat down on his lap.

"Low blow Harrison."

"You so deserve it."

Sadie, who was still up by the mic called out "I think it's time for someone to come up here." She looked over at Jude and communicated with her eyes and Jude smirked and nodded. "OK, Tommy, get your but up here."

"What?"

"You heard me, get up here." Sadie said. Tom shrugged and walked up next to Sadie. "And the rules clearly state that I get to pick the song for the new guy so you are gonna be singing…." she flipped through the pages of the song book and pointed one out.

"Why that song?" he said to her

"Because I said so." Sadie laughed and went over and sat next to Mason and Jamie.

"Ok, here it goes"

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah_

_You have so many relationships in this life_

_Only one or two will last_

_You go through all the pain and strife_

_Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast_

_Oh yeah_

_And they're gone so fast, yeah_

_Oh_

_So hold on the ones who really care_

_In the end they'll be the only ones there_

_And when you get old and start losing your hair_

_Tell me who will still care_

_Can you tell me who will still care?_

_Oh care_

"OMG Sadie…why are you torturing him, what did he do to you?" Jamie said.

"Hell, why are you torturing us?" Patsy said shaking her head. Sadie laughed "Cuz it is so much fun." Mason shakes his head and said "Well he's taking it pretty well." Jude shrugged and said "Yeah, better than you did anyways." Mason glanced over at her and said "Well, I don't do cheesy pop songs." Jude retorted with "Neither does he, but he isn't yelling."

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du_

_Yeah_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_In an Mmmbop they're gone_

_Yeah yeah_

_Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose_

_You can plant any one of those_

_Keep planting to find out which one grows_

_It's a secret no one knows_

_It's a secret no one knows_

_Oh, no one knows_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du, yeah_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du, yeah_

_Oh_

_Yeah oh_

_In an mmm bop they're gone_

_Oh yeah oh_

_In an mmmbop they're gone_

_In an mmm bop they're not there_

_In an mmmbop they're gone_

_In an mmm bop they're not there_

_In an mmmbop they're gone_

_In an mmmbop they're not there_

_In an mmmbop they're gone_

_In an mmmbop they're not there_

_Until you lose your hair_

_Oh_

_But you don't care_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du, yeah_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du, yeah_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah oh oh_

_So hold on the ones who really care_

_In the end they'll be the only ones there_

_And hen you get old and start losing your hair_

_Tell me who will still care_

_Can you tell me who will still care?_

_Oh care_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du, yeah_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du, care_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_No you can't 'cause you don't know_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_You say you can but you don't know_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_(Which flower's going to grow?)_

_No you can't 'cause you don't know_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_(If it's going to be a daisy or a rose?)_

_You say you can but you don't know_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_(which flower's going to grow?)_

_No you can't 'cause you don't know_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_You say you can but you don't know_

_Oh yeah_

_You say you can but you don't know_

_You don't know_

_You don't know, oh_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du, yeah_

_Mmmbop, ba duba dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du bop, Ba du dop_

_Ba du, care_

_Oh_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_No you can't 'cause you don't know_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_You say you can but you don't know_

_Can you tell me? oh_

_No you can't 'cause you don't know_

_Can you tell me?_

_You say you can but you don't know_

Everyone clapped and Sadie cheered. Tom walked back over to his chair and said "Now I think that deserves some kind of reward." Jude smirked and said winking at him "Know what, it does, you'll get it later." Jude leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the night the others sang there songs and ate and got loud. Even Jamie got up and sang.

Everyone decided to crash there since it was like 3 in the morning, so before Jude could get to her room she had to walk over numerous sleeping bodies on her living room floor. She laughed when she saw the position the boys were in. They were using each other as pillows, lying in very strange positions. Jude grabbed her Polaroid camera and snapped a picture. Shaking it in her hand she whispered "Blackmail" and walked down the hall to her room laughing under her breath. Tom was sitting in her room and when she came in laughing he asked "What's so funny?" Jude showed him the picture and he laughed too. "Payback?" he asked. "Paybacks." She said and they both laid down and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope this extra long post made you happy. It took me like a week to write. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue. xoxoseleana **


	21. Lara, Bella, Some Moron, Not Again

**Hey guys…I would like to say thanks to the four of you that reviewed: aquariusfan, Lil Spazzy Q, scott4eva, and hmgirl8192 and I am so sorry it took so long, this is for you guys. I have had writer's block and a lot of work to do…very swamped. I am so sorry for it being way over a month… What did you think of the season so far? I LOVE IT!! **

**Ok, while writing this I realized something…when I started it was gonna be about Tommy's singing career and like studio life, but it became more about Jude and his life together…I like where it's going, but there is finally gonna be a performance coming up sometime. Idk…tell me what you guys think and stuff. **

**I would like to send a special thanks to Lil Spazzy Q for the help with this chapter and Lauren for helping brainstorm halfway through and Michelle for listening to my late night rants/randomness...lol. Ok and the deal with Shay is he didn't date Jude ever, they are friends like Jude and Jamie, but different ******** lol. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… I got the idea for the second half of this chapter from Animal Miracles, a show on Animal Planet, so I don't own it either.**

**Lara, Bella, and Some Moron…Not Again**

The next morning Tom awoke to find himself alone, but there was a slight rustle coming from downstairs, looking over at the clock and seeing it was 10 in the morning, he pulled on a shirt and made his way down to through the living room and into the kitchen to find Sadie instead of the expected Jude making coffee and eggs for the people that were still there from last night, which consisted of Spied and Patsy. "Hey Sadie" he said. "Hi, want some eggs?" she answered. "Once you get past the taste they aren't half bad" Spied said jokingly causing even Patsy to laugh. "Shut up Spied, they aren't bad. After all, I am the only one in this room that can actually cook." Spied shrugged and Tom said "No thanks. Do you guys know where Jude is?" Patsy pointed in a general direction and said "She's in the garage" with her mouth full. "Thanks" he answered and Patsy nodded as she continued to eat and he walked towards the back door whispering jokingly to Spied "That is totally the way to a girl's heart" and clapped a hand on his back as he passed him and walked out the door and over to the garage to find Jude leaning against the wall staring out the window lost in thought. Sensing someone else in the room she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and then turned her eyes back out the window. Tom walked up and stood beside her and looked out the window with her. "So, what's going on?" he asked her. Jude shrugged and said with an eye roll and a small amount of anger flickering over her features "I just got off the phone with my mother. Apparently my presence is being demanded this weekend."

"For what?" Tom asked.

"Not sure. I just don't wanna deal with them right now with everything that's going on." Jude answered.

"Who knows, maybe they'll come around when they see that you are happy where you are right now, well for the most part."

Jude let out a sarcastic laugh "Yeah, that'll happen."

Shrugging he said "So what's got you up early enough to even answer the phone?" realizing very quickly when working with her that mornings are not a good thing.

"Couldn't sleep, why?"

"Nothing really, it's just that it is barely 10:30 in the morning and you are not only out of bed, but you are fully dressed and functioning." Jude chuckled at his words and said "Yeah, I know. It sucks, but I was semi productive already."

"Really and how is that?"

"I helped Mason pack for LA" she answered simply turning back to stare out the window. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Tom turned to her and said "Wanna go for a drive to get your mind off whatever it's on?" Jude turned and looked him straight in the eye with a small smile on playing at her lips, slowly tilting her head. Tom chuckled, "What are you doing?" Jude smirked "Just trying to see what you're up to, that's all". Tom shrugged innocently and joked "I am up to no good, obviously". Smiling Jude said "In that case, I am gonna have to say let's go", laughing they both made there way over to the house to grab there stuff. "Bye guys, be back later". Jude shouted as they walked out the door and got into Tom's car and started on their way. After a few minutes in silence Jude spoke up; "Where exactly are we going Tommy?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Good to know". Jude said with a small laugh. After driving for a few more miles Tommy turns off the main road and on to a winding dirt road. "Are you sure you don't know where we are going?" Jude asked suspiciously. "Would that make a difference?" He answered. "Not really, you just seem to have a plan that's all"

"I can honestly say that I don't have any plan." Jude smirked and said "Kay as long as you're honest" and looked out the window. "Hey Tommy, pull over here."

"Why?"

"Just cuz."

"What's the magic word?" he said like he was talking to a little kid. Jude rolled her eyes and said in a baby voice "Please…Pretty Please with a cherry on top?" Tom laughed and so did Jude as he pulled over. "Ok, why did you wanna pull over?" Jude pointed to a hand painted sign stapled to a big wooden electrical pole and said "Cuz these puppies are looking for a good homes" as she got out of the car walked over to the box and knelt down and started playing with the dogs. Tom got out of the car and walked over to where Jude was and asked "You really gonna get a dog?" Jude looked up at him and said "How can you say no to this face?" as she held a puppy towards him. "Well I guess I can't," smiling he answered, petting the little dog, "but what is Sadie gonna say?"

"I don't care what Sadie says". Jude said picking up a little black lab, which seemed to be the runt on the litter, and tousled its fur and said "I want this one, isn't she cute?" Tom nodded and said "You ready to get going?" Jude nodded and happily walked towards the car, carrying the small dog in her arms. Just then her cell phone rang; looking down at the caller id she saw it was G Major.

"Hello." She answered.

"Jude, I need you to come in now."

"Why D, I'm not supposed to come in until later." Jude questioned

"I need you to deal with Patsy. She is getting out of control, stuff is starting to fly and she yelled something about corporate crap and the music industry as I left. She is scaring the interns." D said with a hint of anger in his voice

"Kay, I'm on my way." Jude said snapping her phone closed and smirked at the visual of what Patsy was doing to scare the interns this time and got into the car. "We are gonna have to cut this a little short. Sorry, I have to get to G Major." she said turning to Tommy. "What's going on?" Tom inquired. "There is gonna be some kind of nuclear meltdown if I don't go and talk to Patsy. She doesn't seem to want anything to do with anyone and I am the only one besides Jamie that can talk some sense into that girl and of course Jamie is gone so I have to talk to her and she is scaring the interns again" She said leaning her head against the headrest, "I will so make this up to you." Tom nodded and said "It's ok", and put the car in gear and drove down the gravel road. "So, what do you mean by scaring the interns?" Tom asked. "She likes to weird out the normals and it ticks D off and that makes it more fun for her." Jude answered. After a few minutes of driving they made it to G Major and Jude joked "If I'm not out in 10 minutes send reinforcements." Tom laughed "Ok, will do" and she walked into the studio. She could hear Patsy yelling before she even opened the doors. Walking in, she made her way over Studio C and opened the door and walked in to see Patsy yelling at Kwest and papers all over the recording booth floor. Upon hearing the door open Patsy whirled around and said "FINALLY someone sane." Kwest shakes his head and Jude looked over at Patsy and asked "What's going on?"

"People like him are ruining music, you should hear what he did to my song; it sounds like a ugh… a POP song!" Patsy said with antipathy, throwing up her hands and mumbling "conformist" under her breath. Jude said with a small laugh "I'll take care of the conformist. Guess what, I got a sister for our brother Lynard" and pulled out the puppy. "She's cute." Patsy said. "Wanna go play with her and I'll deal with Kwest." Jude said. Patsy gave a nod of agreement and took the puppy and Jude walked over to the soundboard. Kwest handed her the headphones and hit play as she put them on and listened closely to the beats. When it was over Jude turned to Kwest and said "This is good, but not for Patsy," Kwest nodded "I would say take out the sax and put a heavy drum with light cymbals in it for more of a Joplin/3 Days Grace vibe and she should be happy." Kwest nodded and said "Kay. If you are so good with her, why don't you produce her?" Jude smiled and said simply "Cuz we wanna stay friends." Kwest laughed and said "Oh so that's how it is…" Jude laughed and said "Damn right" and patted him on the back. Patsy asked pointing to the dog "What's her name?" Jude looked up and said "She doesn't have one yet…you wanna name her?" Patsy looked at Jude and said "How could you not name her…you can't just let her walk around without a name." Jude responded with a "Well, considering I got her like 20 minutes ago and then had to run over here because I there was a need of my assistance because of a certain friend of mine, I didn't have a chance to name her." Patsy smirked and said "Touché." Just then the door opened and Patsy whirled around and said "Oh thank god… I thought you were the king conformist." Tommy had a slightly confused look on his face and said "Looks like Hurricane Patsy stormed through here, should I call the National Guard?" as he walked over by Kwest and Jude. Patsy rolled her eyes and sat down and kept thinking.

"So, how's it going in here?" Tommy asked as he put his arm around Jude's waist.

"Problem solved, crisis averted" Kwest said.

Jude laughed and asked Patsy "Did you pick out a name yet?"

"Well, it's a toss up between Brooklyn, one of the toughest places in New York **(A/N: Not from NY so sorry if this isn't true) **because Bronx doesn't seem right for her and Lara, cuz Lara Croft kicks serious ass." She answered. "I vote Lara, cuz she is hot." Kwest said as he bumped fists with Tommy. Jude rolled her eyes and said "Well, I guess that's two for Lara." Just then Darius walked in and said "Hi guys, how is everything going in here?" Patsy glared and Kwest said "Everything is fine now." D nodded "Good, just one more question…what is a dog doing in my studio?"

"Her name is Lara and she can kick ass." Patsy said pretending to sick the small puppy at him and the small dog ran up to Darius and rolled over and he bent down to pet it. Jude laughed and said "Yeah, she sure kicked his ass" in a whisper causing everyone on that side of the glass to burst out laughing. Darius rolled his eyes and said "Get back to work and get that dog out of here…it's distracting my artist and time is money." Jude nodded and said "Sure. We should get going anyways." Darius walked out and as he did so he called back "Jude I need a hit get in the studio." Jude said "D, I'm working on it" and she walked over to Patsy and took the dog now known as Lara and said "Ok Pats, the song is fixed. Now please can you try and not scare any more interns today?" Patsy laughed and said "I can't make any promises." Jude said "That's all I ask" and turned to walk away and Patsy said "Oh yeah, Jude some moron called me last night and asked for you and said to give you a message right away."

"Ok, what's the message?" Jude asked

"Not sure…don't remember." Patsy replied "Kinda passed out after that."

"Kay." Jude said pursing her lips and said "Well if you think of it, let me know."

"Will do" Patsy said with a mock salute. Jude and Tommy walked out and into Studio A and sat down in their respective chairs, Jude started slowly spinning around and reached out her hand and hit a button on the soundboard causing a soft beat with shaker over it to start leaking out of the speakers. "Nice," Tom said "Who's it for?"

"No one yet, just something I put together a while ago and never used."

"You should use it."

"Yeah, maybe, I don't have anything to go with it." She answered. A few minutes later Darius walked in and said "You got something yet?" Jude said "In the process, and D how many times do I gotta tell you barging in here, ruins the flow." D replied "Just about as many times as I have told you I am going to come in whenever I want." Jude smirked and said "Oh and by the way I'm not able to come in to work this weekend."

"You just got back from vacation. What makes you think you aren't coming in this weekend?" Darius questioned with a serious tone. "I have issues in the form of family and I have to go deal with em. Apparently my presence is in demand for whatever reason in a few years so yeah." Jude said. D shook his head and said "Wouldn't working be a good thing then so you didn't have to go there?" Jude shook her head and said "In most cases yeah, but not this time. I have a feeling that won't work for them this time, plus I tried it and I just about got my head bit off. Something about how family comes first or something like that."

"OK, just do whatever it is you have to do and get back." D answered and turned to Tom and said "Come with me, we have to talk about some details." Tom got up and followed him into his office. After about a half an hour Tom walked out of Darius's office to see Jude and Sadie talking at the receptionist's desk. He walked up to them and heard Jude say "Oh come on Sadie, how come you don't have to go?" Sadie replied "I am moving into my new place, I told you that this morning." Jude sighed and said "Yeah, that's a good enough excuse and my having to work isn't, now I have to go by myself…that is not cool."

"You know you can't keep avoiding them, they are your parents." Sadie said

"Know what Sades, I'm not like you. I can't just forgive and forget that easily." Jude said in response crossing her arms. Sadie shrugged and gave her a _whatever_ look and started to work. Jude whirled around and ran right into Tommy. "Sorry." Jude apologized. "It's ok, what's going on?" he replied.

"Nothing. What did D want?" Jude asked.

"Just to tell me about performing Let's Talk at the mall this weekend, something about cheap publicity" he answered. "Yeah, sounds like D. Tell you what, I'll be there" Jude said with a small smile. "What about going to your parents' house?" Tom asked. "This is more important, plus I'm your producer I have to be there." Jude replied. "I thought you might say something like that so that's why it's on Sunday," Tom said looking at her "so you can do both." Jude looked at him and said smirking "Well it looks like you guys have it all figured out doncha." Tom gave a small shrug and smirked. Jude continued "and since you guys are so smart, guess what, you're coming with me."

"Ok" Tom said and thinking to himself_ man, D knows her well._ Jude looked at him "Seriously, that's it?" Tom nodded "Yep."

"Ok, let's get going then," Jude said "Bye everyone, see you if I survive" walked into Studio A and grabbing Lara and walking out to the car. They drove over to Jude's house and grabbed a few things and left a note for Sadie and walked out to the garage. Jude pulled out her keys and walked over to the motorcycle sitting by the wall and secured Lara's kennel to the holder on the back. "Geez, how many vehicles do you have?" Tom asked. "Just this and my Mustang, but I have my eye on something new" Jude said zipping up her jacket and swinging her leg over the bike and sat down. "An 87 Monte Carlo?" Tom asked. Jude laughed and said "Not quite, but close enough. Now get on, let's go." Tom smirked and sat down behind Jude. "Ok, two things…one, my ride, I drive and two, hang on." With that Jude backed out of the driveway and sped down the road towards her parents' house.

The drive there was pretty quiet except for the typical traffic. When they pulled up to her childhood home Jude parked into the driveway and turned around so she was facing Tom and said "Thanks for coming with me" and gave him a hug. Just then they heard the door open and a voice say "It's nice of you to finally make it." Jude pulled away slightly and said "Hi Dad" without even turning around. Then she turned back around and got off the motorcycle and grabbed Tom's hand and she picked up Lara with the other and they walked up to the house. "Jude, it's nice to see you." Stuart said, Jude nodded. "Who's this?" he asked motioning to Tom. "Oh sorry, Dad, Tom Quincy," Jude said "Tommy, Stuart Harrison." The two guys shake hands and all three of them make their way into the house. "Just make yourselves at home, Vicki's not home yet, I have to go pick her up later." Stuart said walking through the living room and into the kitchen. "C'mon, let's go put our stuff in my room." Jude said setting Lara down and they went upstairs. Once they were inside her room Jude tosses there stuff onto the bed. Tom said "So this is where Jude Harrison got her start" looking around at the many posters that adorned the walls.

"Yep, looks pretty much the same as when I left it, thought they would've turned it into a games room or put a spa in here." Jude answered. "I gotta show you something later, when we need an escape excuse."

"Sure, but why would we need to escape, your dad seems nice enough." Tom said

"He is the nice one…except when you get him mad. But you don't have to worry about that." Jude said as they walked out the door and down the stairs, "It's my mom that has issues. My dad accepted what I do, she hasn't. Apparently I am supposed to be a doctor or Lawyer or something." Jude and Tommy laughed when she saw Lara running in circles around her dad in the middle of the living room and him trying to get her to settle down unsuccessfully. Stuart looked over at her and said "Jude I take it she belongs to you." Jude nodded through her laughs and said "Awww, I think she likes you." Stuart knelt down to pet the dog, but she ran just out of his reach. He smiled and said "Jude I think it's time for her to get put in your room."

"Lara stop." Jude said but the dog kept jumping and running around. "I don't think she wants to listen to you." Tom whispered with a chuckle. "Fine, you try then." Jude said.

"Lara come." Tom said and pointed to a spot in front of him. Lara stopped and looked at him and walked over to him and sat down. He bent down and pet her up and Jude said "Sure, you listen to him."

"That's cuz she likes me more." Tom said jokingly.

"Oh whatever." Jude said

"Well, I better get going," Stuart said "I have to get Vicki from the airport. Nice to meet you Tom."

"Yep, you too."

"Bye Dad." Stuart disappeared into the garage and Jude and Tommy walked over to the couch and sat down. Jude rested her head on Tom's shoulder and pulled her legs up to her body and automatically he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They sat there for a few minutes before Jude's cell phone rang. Jude huffed and said "Who would be calling at this hour?"

"It's only like 9."

"I know." Jude said as she opened her phone and mumbled a hello.

"Don't tell me Jude Harrison is asleep already…"

"Not Sleeping." Jude replied

"So I hear your back in town."

"News travels fast…I've only been here like a half hour."

"Yeah, well you know how it is, so how about you come out with us tonight."

"Shay, I just got here plus…"

"Oh yes, I do know how hard it would be for you to leave your parents' house." Shay said sarcastically

"Actually they aren't here so it's quiet." Jude replied.

"Alright, party at Harrison's."

"No, not party at Harrison's last time you guys destroyed the place."

"Fine, then you have to come out with us." He said once more.

"One sec" Jude turned to Tommy and said "You wanna go out tonight?" They heard a "If you don't get your cute butt we are gonna abduct you." Jude shook her head. "Don't worry; they can't kidnap you while I'm here." Tom laughed and Jude said "Fine, we're coming" into the phone and got a reply of "Who's we…are you bringing your hot friend?" Jude winked at Tom and said "Hot friend, yeah. Where are you guys?"

"Jude, it's a Friday night, where do you think we are…you haven't been gone that long." Shay riposted. "Ok, be there in a few minutes." She said and hung up the phone. "You have a reputation for partying don't you?" Tom asked. Jude shrugged "Yeah and I don't even do it that much…but as you learned when I do, it's pretty memorable." Tom laughed and said "So, where are we going?" Grabbing her keys she said "A place a few blocks down called Bella and we are driving there cuz it isn't safe to walk right now."

"Sounds good." He answered knowing what she meant by the comment. They made there way down to Bella and walked in. Right when they walked in Jude and Tom made their way through the crowd hand in hand. Shay saw her and waved them over. Shay walked up to her and gave her a hug and said "Hey long time no see."

"Yeah, I think you should come around more often." Jude said.

"Well you know how I roll." Shay said "Speaking of which, where's your friend?" Jude smiled and said "Shay, this is Tommy. Tommy, Shay."

"Sup man." Tom said.

"Hey" Shay replied and turned to Jude and said "That's cold dude." Jude laughed and said "Never said you would find him hot" glancing at Tom who smiled. They walked over to the table and sat down. "You guys want anything?" Shay asked them.

"I'll just have water." Jude said.

"Yeah, me too." Tom said

"Kay" He said and walked off to get the drinks.

"So, how long have you known Shay?" Tom asked.

"Pretty much my whole life, we grew up together."

"Cool" He said. Shay came back with their waters and sat down. Shay turned to Tom and said "So, good job on Instant Star. How does it feel to be working with Jude Harrison…the best in the biz, second to me of course." Jude laughed "Get over yourself."

"Yeah, it's been good. Mornings are brutal…" Tom said the latter half joking. Shay laughed and said "Yeah sorry bro, you should've gotten a warning. I remember this one time we had to get up early before a show and Miss Jude here didn't get her coffee. Yeah, that was a disaster waiting to happen. Let's just say no one denied her anything until after she got the coffee she demanded." Jude retorted with "Well, that one was your fault. You made us late, like always. Late equals no coffee."

"Hey, it takes time to look this good." Shay reciprocated with and gestured to himself. They sat and talked for awhile longer and out of nowhere one of Shay's friends said "Hey guys, it's almost closing time. I say we bounce before the traffic really kicks in." There were a few "yeah" and a couple "sounds good". Everyone, including Jude and Tom made there way out to the parking lot and everyone was shouting goodbyes to each other from across the parking lot. "So kind of a quiet gathering, but whadya think?"

"They seem pretty cool. Some of those guys were different, but they're cool"

"Yeah, different is putting it nicely." Jude said causing Tommy to laugh and then they got on the bike and drove back to the house. They quietly made there way inside the house. Jude turned and quietly shut and locked the door. Then they walked hand in hand blindly through the dark room and into the kitchen. Light flooded through the room and Jude turned around and said "You want anything?"

"Yeah" he said with a look. Jude smiled, seeing the look and walked over to him and said "And what would that be?" Jude wrapped her arms around him and he looked into her eyes and said "You." and kissed her softly. Jude smiled and kissed him back. They broke apart and took the back stairs up to Jude's room. Just as they made it to the top of the stairs they heard a voice call out "Jude, is that you?"

"Yeah Dad, sorry I woke you up."

"Just making sure. See you in the morning."

"Kay. Night" Jude said and the two quietly walked into Jude's room and closed the door. Jude leaned back into Tommy whose arms were around her waist. Tommy rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. Jude closed her eyes and smiled softly whispering "You know, we shouldn't do this tonight my parents are right down the hall and I am pretty sure they are still awake." Tom mumbled an "mmhmm." Jude turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss she gave him and Tom placed a hand on her lower back. Jude whispered "Let's continue this when we aren't at my parents' house" and no sooner the words left her mouth there was a knock at the door. "Jude honey, make sure you are up by eight tomorrow morning, we have some stuff we need to get done."

"Kay." She answered shaking her head. They looked at each other knowingly and crawled into bed and eventually fell asleep. Jude awoke a few hours later to a bump outside her window. She sat up sleepily and looked towards the window and saw a shadow walk away. She unwrapped herself from Tommy and got up and walked to the window. Upon looking out she saw a shadowy figure walking out of her yard. She was about to turn around and caught a glimpse of something stuck in the window pane. Opening the window just enough to stick her hand out; she grabbed the envelope and pulled the window closed. She walked over to the lamp and turned it on, a dim light flooded the room, and she opened and looked over the contents of the envelope. She closed her eyes and thought to herself in frustration _why is this happening again?!?!?_ Jude looked up and saw Tommy looking over at her squinting in the sudden light. "Sorry" she said quietly. "It's ok, what's going on?" He asked concerned, seeing the fear flicker across her face. Jude walked over to the bed and sat down. She closed her eyes and paused before handing him the envelope. He pulled out the items and looked over them and a mixture of worry and anger came over his features. Shaking his head he said "Something has to be done about this, it isn't right." He stood up and Jude said "Don't, last time you did something it was all over the tabloids, heads will roll if it happens again" thinking back to when Braedyn told the tabloids about the fight, man D was pissed.

"I don't care what D says, I care about what happens to you."

"I know and thank you, but if this isn't done right something worse could happen." Jude said placing a hand on his shoulder. She continued "It will be taken care of in the morning." He turned to look at her and answered "Kay, but just so you know, I'm not gonna let this freak hurt you." Jude gave him a small smile and said "I know." They laid back down and laid there for a while before falling asleep. At 8:00 the alarm went off and Jude moaned and rolled over and hit snooze and rolled back over. "Jude time to get up" Tommy said still laying there with his eyes closed.

"No." she said

"You have to be up by eight, remember." He answered sitting up.

"Yes." She said.

"Ok." He said. She still ignored him and started to fall back asleep. He looked at her and she opened one eye and said "What." He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and when they broke apart he said "Now c'mon, get up." She rolled her eyes and forced herself out of bed. She walked over to her bag and pulled off her shirt to change. She bent down to dig through her bag and she could feel Tommy's eyes watching her. She turned her head to look at him and smiled as she said "Like the view?" Tom smirked and said "Very much so." Jude laughed turned around put her hands on her hips and said "Bet you do" and suddenly the room door opened and her mom walked in looking at whatever she had in her hand and said "Just making sure you are up."

"I'm up." Jude said. Her mom looked up and saw Jude in her bra and pajama shorts and Tom shirtless on the bed and said "Kay" and walked quickly out. Jude laughed and pulled on her shirt. Tommy gave her a _what's so funny _look and she said "Did you see the look on her face?" Tom smirked and said "It was kinda funny."

Meanwhile Victoria was down in the kitchen with Stuart. Stuart was reading the paper at the kitchen table. "Do you know that your daughter was in her room with a guy?"

"Oh, that's just Tommy." Stuart said simply

"So you know who he is?" She asked in a tone saying _why didn't you say anything_

"Yep, nice guy."

"What you didn't know is they were both half naked, doing God only knows."

"Vic, Tom is her artist there is nothing going on there. Darius wouldn't allow it and even if there was, she's 21, she can do whatever she wants." Victoria shook her head and turned to the sink and started working on the dishes. Jude and Tommy walked downstairs to see Stuart going out the door to go to the office. They said goodbyes to each other and he was off. Before he was completely out the door Jude told him they had to leave this morning. Stuart nodded and said understanding "Well, nice seeing you and come and visit again soon." Jude turned to Tommy and asked "Would you mind letting Lara out?"

"Sure, be right back."

"Kay thanks. Jude said as she turned and walked over to the kitchen to grab coffee. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a mug and poured some coffee. "Morning mom" she said to Victoria's back. "Morning." She said continuing to do the dishes. "So, where's that guy?" Victoria asked. "Oh, you mean my lover" Jude said jokingly. Victoria looked at her sternly and Jude said "Chill, Tommy's letting the dog out."

"So I see you still didn't get a real job." Victoria said with a tone, turning to face her. "You know what mom; I don't have the time for this…" Jude started. Victoria started to interrupt but Jude cut her off saying "and to answer your questions, one it is only slightly work related and two it's something that has to be done right now and no, a guilt trip isn't gonna work." Victoria crossed her arms over her chest and said "You don't take that tone with me. I am your mother." Jude glared at her and replied "I am done with this conversation" holding up her hand, "I have to get this to Darius right away" pointing to the envelope. "What is in there that's so important, it's not like it can be life or death, you're a producer."

"Actually, it kinda is." Jude said hearing the door open and close again.

"What is one of your artists gonna throw a diva fit if their sheet music doesn't get there on time?" Victoria said with a sarcastic tone. Tom walked over to Jude and said "C'mon. We should probably get going." Victoria looked at him and said "Don't even get me started with you." Tom looked at her shocked and said "With all due respect, I don't think Jude not spending more time here has anything to do with me." Jude looked at him; no one has ever done that before. She turned to her mom and pointed at her yelling "Don't bring him into this, this is my battle. You wanna know what's so important mom, you wanna know?" Jude said pulling the papers out of the envelope and holding them in her face, "This, it means I am being followed …once again and I have to go take care of it before history repeats itself." Jude turned to Tommy and said "I'll meet you outside." Tom nodded and went outside. A shocked look appeared on Victoria's face, she couldn't believe her youngest daughter was going through that again. "Jude, why didn't you tell me?" she asked with concern in her voice. "You didn't exactly give me a chance." Victoria looked down and then looked at Jude, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Is there anything," Victoria started

"Not really. " Jude said

"Kay, well let me know if you need anything." Victoria said. Jude looked at her and opened her mouth to speak, but Victoria continued "I know we have our differences but I am here if you need anything." Jude nodded and "OK" and turned to walk out the door. "Don't let him get away, he's a nice guy." Jude looked at her mom strangely and said "Ok, well I guess I'll see you later then." Victoria nodded and Jude walked outside and they drove back to town.

_Later On…_

Jude and Tommy were at G Major. Tommy was getting ready for the mall performance and Jude was in D's office. He looked over the pictures and asked "Jude, when did you say these were from?"

"Some last week, some last night. They put them in the window at my parents' house."

"Jude, I think it would be in your best interest to stay home tonight."

"No D, I have to go."

"No, you have to stay safe."

"Yeah safe at home _alone_"

"Wouldn't you be safer at home than in a big crowd where you can't control the environment?"

"Yeah, I guess, but what if something does happen?"

"There is a greater chance of something happening out in public than in your house. If you would feel better I can send someone to stay with you tonight."

"That's ok, I won't be by myself for long and I have Lara and remember she kicks ass." Jude said. D gave a small smile and said "Ok Jude, I'll take care of this. You go home and try to relax." Jude nodded and walked out of his office and over to where Tommy was. "Hey," she said "How's it coming?"

"Good, what did D say?"

"He thinks I should stay home tonight." Jude answered

"It would be safer." He said

"I know, this just sucks."

"I know" he said

"So I guess I'll see you tonight afterwards."

"Yeah, I'll come right home" he said giving her a quick kiss. "Do you have someone to take you home?" Jude nodded and said "Sadie said she would."

"Kay" He said squeezing her hand "Jude, everything'll be ok." Jude gave him a small smile and said "Have a good show tonight." Sadie walked over to them and said "Jude, you ready to go?" Jude nodded and said "Bye, see you tonight" and they walked out to Sadie's car. They drove to Jude's house and Sadie walked in with her and checked everything out. Everything seemed fine so Sadie left and told Jude to call her if she needed anything. Jude locked the door and called Lara over and they sat on the couch and watched a movie.

_With Tommy at the mall…_

Darius said "Hey Tom, time to go on." Tom nodded saying "I have a bad feeling about this." Darius said "I know you're worried about Jude, but you still have to perform." Tom looked at him and walked out on stage. He stood in front of the microphone in the center of the stage and spoke into it. "Hey guys, thanks for coming out." The fans cheered and called out. "This is a song I wrote a while ago and finally had the chance to perform. Let's Talk." The crowd cheered louder as he smiled and strummed the opening chords and closed his eyes and sang.

_Well I'm a liar on the weekends ohh yeah_

_and I'm so tired on the Monday mornings_

_so let me take a seat beside you and let's talk..._

_about what you like and what you don't like and how we can make it work_

_I'm coming down your ally and I'm right by your door,_

_I'm coming through the window and I'm flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit your mold _

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_so plug me in and pull me out now ohh yeah_

_so let me go and let me light another_

_you think you got it figured out now well no_

_about what you like and what you don't like and how I can make it go_

_I'm coming down your ally and I'm right by your door,_

_I'm coming through the window and I'm flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit you mold _

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh_

_ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh_

_I'm coming down your ally and I'm right by your door,_

_I'm coming through the window and I'm flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit your mold _

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_it's a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Meanwhile with Jude…_

Jude was laying on the couch totally engrossed in the movie she was watching. Suddenly she heard the creek of the door opening. Barely taking her eyes off of the movie she called out "Tommy" but there was no answer. Confused she called out again "Tommy, is that you?" Still there was no answer so she got up and slowly walked towards the entryway calling "Tom" out curiously. When she made it to the doorway she saw a man standing by the door mumbling to himself with his back turned to her. "Who are you?" Jude called out and the man turned around. Jude's eyes went wide and she yelled "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" as she pointed towards the door. She yelled for Tommy once more, just to see if by chance he was there, and the man known as her stalker looked at her evilly and yelled "Your boyfriend's dead, I killed him."

Jude's hand flew to her mouth and the man tried to chase her around the living room. He lunged over the couch and grabbed her, knocking her over and her head making a thud and it connected with the floor. Suddenly out of nowhere Lara lunged for Jude's attacker and grabbed onto his arm and bit down hard causing the man to yelp in pain and release his grip on Jude, giving her the chance to run into the kitchen and call 911. When that was finished she ran back into the living room with a wooden baseball bat that was stored in the closet and saw Lara cornering the man next to the front door, growling at him with fury in her brown eyes. His hand slowly edged toward the door knob, once he grabbed it he swung the door open and hurriedly made his escape into the cool night air and took off running. Jude stepped out onto the porch with Lara protectively at her side. The cops walked up to her and she yelled "He said he killed my boyfriend. He took off that way" pointing down the road. A couple of the cops took off after him and a few stayed with her. Jude sat down next to Lara and petted her saying "Good girl Lara, good girl my baby, you saved me." Lara rested her head on Jude's lap. Jude looked out into the night, millions of thoughts running through her clouded mind. Just as the police caught Jude's stalker and threw him into the back of the police car Tom's blue viper pulled up. As he got out of the car Jude ran up to him and threw her arms around him crying "He told me you were dead."

"Jude, what's going on, why are the police here?" Tom asked worried and confused as to why there were cops everywhere. Jude explained everything that happened that night. Tom was amazed at how brave Jude was to chase after her attacker and how Lara saved Jude. Tom wrapped his arms around Jude and whispered into her hair "I am so sorry girl." Jude looked up at him and said "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, I should've been here though, I don't know what I would've done without you" Tom said wiping Jude's tears. Jude rested her head on his chest and they rocked back and forth. Tom whispering to Jude, trying to calm her down a bit.

**A/N: Ok, that's it for now. hope you liked it. This is officially the longest post ever, fifteen pages and 7,524 words (including A/Ns though…lol) As always please let me know what you think. Thanks whole bunches…xoxo Seleana **


	22. Many Changes

**I would like to give a special thanks to Wawesome, who helped me out when I was writing this…I totally appreciate it!!!! Please remember to review, it means a lot!**

**Many Changes**

Jude woke up the next morning and the events of last night flashed back into her mind. She shook her head and thought _"I can't keep doing this..."_ as she silently got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. Jude couldn't help but relax slightly as the hot water beat down on her. _"This is getting to be too much to handle. I am so confused." _Jude finished up in the shower and she walked into the laundry room and grabbed some clothes while towel drying her hair, her phone rings. She walked into the living room and sighed answering it.

"Hello"

"Jude?"

"Who else would it be, you called my phone D."

"Yeah, I need you and Tom to come in today, we got to talk business."

"Ok," Jude answered without any type of an annoyance or any other tone in her voice and that concerned Darius "Be there in a few."

"Ok, bye" Darius replied

"Bye." Jude said snapping her phone shut. She finished grabbing her stuff and walked back in the bathroom and got dressed. When she finished her makeup she walked back down the hall and into her room. She walked in and saw Tom asleep _I feel kinda bad for waking him up…_ Jude walked up to him and shook him just enough to get his attention.

"Hmmm" he asked sleepily.

"Time to get up" Jude said "We have to go in and talk business with D."

"It's like 7:30 in the morning" Tom said opening his eyes

"I know that, but look, I'm up _and _dressed" Jude said with a tone of mock importance.

"Yeah and you look good." Tom said looking her up and down "But why do you have to go in today?" he asked getting out of bed.

"Cuz apparently the world stops for no Jude and whatever the business is, it couldn't wait until tomorrow" Jude said "so get up and the sooner we get there the sooner it can be over."

_30 minutes later…_

Jude and Tommy walked into G Major, people shooting sympathetic glances at them as they walked up to D's office.

"Man news sure travels fast around here," Jude mumbled "some things never change." knocking on the door and walking in. D looked up at them as they entered and said "Jude I am so sorry...are you ok?"

"I'm fine now, just glad it's over."

"I think..." he started, but Jude cut him off

"I thought you wanted to talk business D, that's why I'm here at 8 in the morning." giving him a look that said _not now_.

_She is still scared, why is she fighting me?_ D thought to himself.

"Fine then," he said looking over at Tom, who was quiet the whole time, "Tour dates are in." The three of them discussed and when they were finished Tom and Jude stood up to leave but Darius called out "Jude."

"Yeah" she answered turning around and he motioned for her to stay.

Jude turned to Tom and said "I'll meet you out there in a minute." Tom nodded and walked out. Jude closed the door behind him and turned back to D.

"OK, D what's up?" Jude asked

"We need to talk about what's going on."

"Kay" she consented.

"The police are still investigating your case. They identified the man at your house last night…"

Jude closed her eyes and said "D, stop. I don't want to know."

"What?" D asked "You don't want to know who was doing this to you?"

"No, I don't" Jude said simply looking down.

Darius gave her a questioning look and said "Why not?"

"Because I'm scared D, scared that if I know, something worse is going to happen…I think the phrase 'Ignorance is bliss' applies here." She answered.

"Jude, you have every right to be scared, but ignoring the problem won't make it go away." D said calmly.

Jude shrugged slightly and replied with a quiet "I know." She got up to leave and glanced at D, who was shaking his head, before leaving the room silently.

Tom was waiting for Jude out by Sadie's desk; when he heard the door close he waved bye to Sadie, who was on the phone and walked over to her.

"So what did he want?" Tom asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to fill me in on some stuff that's going on." Jude said playing everything off as cool.

"Are you excited for tour?" Jude asked changing the subject as they walked out the door.

"Yeah, sounds awesome. Six months of traveling and singing…" he answered with smile.

Jude smiled and said "Yeah tour is great. A lot of stuff happens."

"Yeah," Tom said with a smirk "what happened when you went on tour?"

"Let's just say be glad you aren't touring with SME, like I did, the prankage was brutal. You were always watching your back." Jude answered with a laugh.

"Ahhh…I see." Tom replied

"Note to self: get Spied to tell some tour stories" he said with a laugh. Jude playfully shoved him and he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked over to Jude's Mustang. They drove around for a bit talking about whatever came to mind before returning to Jude's house.

Jude sat down on the couch with a box of cereal and turned on the TV to some random TV show and started munching on it while blankly staring at whatever sitcom was playing before her, thinking about whatever Darius was trying to tell her._ It must've been pretty important or he wouldn't have called me in. I was stupid. I have a really bad feeling about whatever is coming up…why am I being so stupid. _Tom walked in and sat down next to her interrupting her thoughts. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, whatcha watchin?" he asked

"I have absolutely no idea." Jude said with a small laugh. "Want some?" she asked offering the cereal box.

"Nah, I don't want any cereal." Tom said putting his arm around her shoulders. Jude leaned into him and shrugged as to say suit yourself, Tommy continued "Jude what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?" Jude asked turning her head to face him.

"I can tell something is going on" he answered.

"It's nothing really," she said. Tommy looked at her; "seriously" she finished and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ok" he said softly leaving it alone once they broke apart. He could tell by looking in her eyes that she was beating herself up inside.

"Jude, you know this isn't your fault right?" he told her, Jude gave him a small smile, "Don't beat yourself up ok."

Jude smiled "You are sweet you know that, that's why I love you. I mean you were there helping me the first day you met me, even when I was being a bitch you were still there."

Tom gave her a small smile saying "I love you too girl and I will be there for you no matter what." Jude smiled and leaned back into him and put her head on his shoulder, instinctively Tom wrapped his arms tighter around Jude. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jude tilted her head to the side and asked "Want some hot chocolate?" getting up slowly and starting towards the kitchen. Tom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked.

"It's like 26 degrees (80F) outside, why would you want hot chocolate?" he said

"Cuz I have a craving." She said simply. She started to grab the stuff out of the cupboard, but Tom took the stuff from her and said "Here, let me help you."

"Kay." Jude said hopping up onto the counter, watching him pour the water into the coffeemaker. Jude reached over and grabbed the can of whipped cream and started to shake it. Tom turned around and laughed as he looked at Jude, who was spraying the whipped cream into her mouth.

"Want a little hot chocolate with your whipped cream?" he asked still laughing.

"Shut up I like whipped cream." She said laughing now.

Jude pulled him closer and took the can and squirted some into Tom's mouth and then into her own. Then Jude mumbled something but he couldn't understand what she said.

"Didn't your momma ever teach you to not talk with your mouth full?" he said jokingly.

"I think she tried, but I must not have learned," Jude said with an amused look on her face. "What are you gonna do to punish me, since I've been such a bad girl?" Jude asked in a tome full of implication.

"Well, lets see" he said "I could do this" placing his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead,

"Or this" he said kissing her cheek.

"Or this" he said kissing her softly on the lips.

Jude smiled into the kiss and said "I think I am gonna like this punishment" wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer letting the can hit the floor. Tom chuckled and lifted her up slightly; Jude wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking apart. They made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room. They heard a phone vibrating across the coffee table, ignoring it they continued down the hall and into the bedroom. Tom took one of his hands from cradling Jude's back to close the door.

The next morning Jude awoke in Tom's arms and him lightly playing with the ends of her hair. Jude smiled to herself, tilting her head up and kissing his jaw line. Tom smiled and kissed her on the top of the head, both of them wishing they could lay like that forever. They lay there quietly and started to fall back asleep until footsteps and a few thumps were heard in the living room. Jude sat up quickly pulling the sheet with her, instantly feeling the absence of him and craned her neck to listen. She looked back at Tom and saw that he was pulling on his jeans.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked in a whisper.

"I'm gonna go see who is out there and tell them to go away." He whispered back

"You don't know who's out there" she said getting up and picking up her robe "It could be the guy from _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ or _I Know What You Did Last Summer_." Knotting the strap she followed Tommy out the bedroom door.

"That's real likely at nine in the morning." He replied as they continued into the living room. They peeked around the corner and saw who it was, Tommy rolled his eyes and Jude let out a breath. They looked at each other and smiled, there minds on the same wavelength. Jude nodded and Tom tiptoed up behind them and gave them 'jumper cables'

"Holy Sh…" Sadie screamed dropping everything in her hands. Tom stepped back and laughed, but Jude was laughing the hardest and said "You….sh...should…have seen….your…fa….face." between laughs.

Sadie glared at them both and said "What the hell!" with her hands on her hips.

"That's what you get for scaring the shit out of me this morning." Jude said glancing over at Tommy who smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have scared you if you would've answered your phone last night." Sadie stated with a smirk, "But by the looks of this place I have a pretty good idea as to why you didn't" Jude grinned and blushed slightly.

Sadie continued "I came to get the last of my boxes and give you your key back."

"You can keep the key Sades." Jude said. Sadie nodded and started to pick up the stuff she dropped; Jude bent down to help her. Once they had everything picked up Sadie said goodbye and told them about how she was headed to the studio later and would see them then walking out the door. Jude turned around and walked into the kitchen, Tom handing her a mug. She looked down at it and smiled.

"Thanks," she said "Yeah I guess I never did get my hot chocolate last night." with a smile.

"But that was so much better than hot chocolate." Jude said, her smile getting bigger

"I would hope so." Tom said with a laugh. Jude laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. They broke apart and walked over to the couch and Jude sat down on Tom's lap. Jude took a drink and set the mug down. She looked up at Tom, whose eyes she could feel watching her, and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her and automatically her arms wrapped around his neck. They leaned down onto the couch and they broke apart. Tom started kissing her neck; Jude tilted her head and smiled. Jude then heard her cell phone vibrating on the table again. She sighed and answered it without even looking at the ID saying "Go away Sadie, I'm busy" Tom still kissing her neck.

"Not Sadie," the person on the other side said "You have to come into the studio today."

"Yeah, later." Jude answered.

"No, now" they demanded.

"No later" she said hanging up and dropping her phone. She turned her face back to meet Tom's and gently kissed his jaw line. Jude's phone started to vibrate again, this time Tom picked it up and said "Hello, the sexy Jude Harrison's phone, how may I help you?" Jude laughed.

"Can I talk to Jude?"

"No, Miss Harrison is unavailable at this time can you call back later or would you prefer to leave a message?" Tom said with a smirk. "Ok, I will let her know. Thank you and have a wonderful day." Jude laughed even harder and Tom said "Ok, D said that we need to come in right now, that your job is on the line."

Jude rolled her eyes and said "I can't believe you said that to my, our, boss" laughing. Tom stood up and grabbed both of her hands and pulled Jude up with him. He laughed too and said "He didn't sound too happy, but I think he'll get over it."

"Yeah." she answered as they walked into the other room to get ready to go.

They made it to G Major in a half an hour. Sadie looked up at them with a smirk and waved as they walked in the door. Jude rolled her eyes and smiled back at Sadie and walked over to her.

"So Sades, what time did you get to my house this morning?" Jude asked

"Don't worry; I didn't see you guys rolling around like Britney and that guy in the _Curious_ commercial." Sadie said with a laugh.

"Not why I asked," Jude said "I just never heard you come in."

"That's cuz when I come into a house before eleven I am quiet," Sadie said jokingly "and I bribed the dog."

Jude laughed "Did you get all your boxes out or do you still need help?"

"I think I got all of them," Sadie said "but I think you still have my shoes. I went in to check but I saw you were sleeping so I just left it."

"Ok, I can get them for you after I am done here." Jude said

"Cool," Sadie answered, "I have a question for you, well actually two."

"Yeah"

"What was with the whipped cream all over the kitchen?"

"Hot chocolate," she answered "and I was kinda eating it."

Sadie scrunched up her nose in disgust and Jude laughed. "What's your other question?"

"How was it?" Sadie asked raising her eyebrows.

Jude smiled and Sadie could tell by the look on her face what the answer was.

"You are so nosey," Jude said "incredible. It's like whenever I am near him I feel safer and when we kiss it's like I don't know, there isn't anything wrong in life."

Sadie smiled and said "Yeah, I can tell."

"And Jude, you guys are so cute together" she continued. Jude smiled at her and waved bye and walked over to hospitality to get coffee. Tom was standing there and he smiled at her.

Spied walked up to them and said "Hey guys, I just found out some interesting news." with a mischievous grin.

"Cool, can you tell me later I gotta find D" Jude said taking a quick sip of her coffee "Do you know where he is, he threatened my job so whatever he needs to tell me must be important and can't wait."

Spied nodded and said "Throne room."

"Thanks Vin." Jude said before walking off towards his office.

"Yep," he said "no problem dude." He had a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"So Spied, what's the interesting news?" Tom asked.

Spied's face lit up and he said "If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell Jude and to act surprised when she tells you."

"Promise" Tom said "but how is she gonna know if you don't tell her?"

"I have a feeling that's what Big Baldy wanted to talk to her about." Spied answered. Tom nodded and Spied whispered the news to Tom in a barely audible tone.

Tom smirked and said "Nice, carrying on the tradition." Spied laughed and nodded.

_With Jude_

Jude knocked on the door and waited for a mumbled "Come in" from D before entering. Upon walking in D motioned for her to sit. He hung up the phone and turned to her.

"Jude, do you remember what I told you before about your relationship getting in the way of work?" he asked

"Actually I believe what you said was 'I don't care what you do with your life, just don't let it hurt us or Tom's career'" she said giving him an exact quote.

"Exactly Jude, I think you guys need to cool it until his tour is over." He said "I think your performance this morning proved that."

"What performance?" Jude asked getting annoyed.

"You refusing to come into work on time because you two were too busy getting busy. And you guys are never in the studio anymore, which costs more money than it's worth." He said.

Jude rolled her eyes and said "Not gonna happen, new subject please."

"Ok, then I want to talk to you about the other night." D said knowing this was a worse topic than the previous one.

"D I told you I don't want to talk about this!" Jude said angrily

"Wouldn't you like to know that they couldn't hold him for lack of evidence?" he said loudly, getting frustrated with her stubbornness.

Jude's head shot up. "What?!" she yelled "How did that happen? They're just gonna let this creep walk!"

"Apparently the evidence wasn't sufficient, the handwritings didn't match and since anyone could've taken the pictures there isn't any evidence." He answered sympathetically.

Jude shook her head "Isn't that just great!" she said sarcastically and got up to storm out of the room.

"Jude," D stopped her "don't do anything stupid" remembering what happened last time.

Jude whirled around "Yeah" she snapped.

She breezed past Sadie's desk on her way into Studio A, shaking her head to rid her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall, where Sadie and Tommy were talking, receiving a questioning glance from both of them. Jude flipped the switch as she walked into the soundproof booth and shut the door. Drawing in a breath and closing her eyes she screams as hard as she can. Upon hearing the door slam Tom walks in and sees her screaming.

"What is she doing?" he wondered out loud.

"Just blowing off steam" a voice said from behind him.

**A/N: There you go…I am leaving you with a cliffhanger…mean I know, but it had to be done. So please review and so I can get the next chapter up faster, the more input the faster I can write. Hit the blue button…you know you want to….lol. xoxoseleana **


	23. An Old Friend

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! A special thanks to Wawsome, who read over this for me. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the songs in here belong to Poison, a kickass 80's band. **

**An Old Friend**

Tom turned around; unaware that anyone else was in the room and said "Who's there?" as the owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows. He was tall with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Just an old friend." The man replied with a slightly cocky smile and his arms crossed over his chest.

Tom nodded and smirked "Hey man, long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a few." Adrian answered.

The guys shook hands and started bull shitting. Just then Jude looked up, sensing other people in the room. _Stupid Darius, king buzz kill. Why did he tell me this, I don't even want to know. _ She looked at Tom and then looked past him at the other guy. Her eyes were still wide, fear and anger still evident over her features but she stayed silent even though inside she was still screaming. Recognizing the other man in the room she thought _I know this guy, but where from, God this is gonna bug me. _

Tom introduced them to each other "Jude, Adrian Matthews. Adrian, Jude Harrison."

"So how _have_ you been my little Judey?" Adrian asked with a smirk. She didn't know why, but this guy bugged her already and the tone of his voice when he talked to her gave her the chills and she hated him for calling her Judey.

"Fine." She answered simply. She looked at the man and still not being able to place him she continued

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Jude asked. _His voice sounds familiar too._ She sighed internally in frustration as Adrian got an amused look on his face.

"You two know each other?" Tom asked.

"We have met before…briefly." Adrian mentioned. "But it was years ago, I can see where you might not remember, even if it is a little disappointing."

Jude shrugged as if to say oh well and said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

Jude sat down in her chair in front of the soundboard and put on her headphones and let the loud rock music enter her ears, but she heard nothing but her own thoughts, racking her brain. _I don't know what to do anymore. This not remembering certain things is pissing me off and now a psycho is after me again. This Adrian guy is bugging the hell out of me and I don't know why, I don't even know him. I have to get some air. _ Frustrated with herself and overwhelmed with the events of the day, Jude stood up quickly after a few minutes, tossed the headphones down and said "Well I am gonna go."

Tom could tell by the tone of her voice that something wasn't right. He stopped her as she walked and quietly asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," Jude said and he gave her a _yeah sure_ look so she continued "We'll talk about it later." glancing at Adrian, then back at Tom.

Tom followed her gaze and said "Ok, I'll see you later then."

"Ok," she answered starting to turn away "Bye."

"You got a ride home?" Jude nodded and turned to walk out. She strode quickly into the lobby and walked over to Spied.

"Hey Spied, you busy?" she asked.

He turned around and said "For you Dude, never."

Jude smiled and said "Then you wanna give me a ride home?"

"Sure," he answered "didn't you and Quincy ride together today though?"

"Yeah, but I have to go now and he's got other plans." Jude replied.

"Ok," he said, wondering what was going on, "Let's go."

He put his arm around her shoulders and as they walked out Jude asked "So Spied, what was your interesting news?"

Spied's face lit up once more and said "You mean D didn't tell you?" Jude shook her head and he continued "Well he told us about Tom not having a band for tour and we decided to help him out and take Tour Bus Betty for another spin."

Jude smiled and laughed "Seriously?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"This is awesome." Jude said "Don't you dare do to him what you did to me."

"Awww Dude, you know us, that'll never happen." Spied said with a laugh as they pulled up to Jude's house.

Jude laughed and said "Yeah right, thanks for the ride."

"No problemo, Jude," he answered "You know of you need to talk about anything I'm here right, all you need to do is call."

"Thanks Spied." Jude said and she walked up to her door and let herself in. She threw her keys on the table and reached down and petted Lara, then locked the door. She walked over to the stereo and cranked the CD up. As soon as the song started to play Jude felt her cell vibrate in her pocket; she dug it out and answered it.

"Miss me already?" She chuckled walking over to the stereo and turned it down.

"I'm just seeing how you are doing."

"You saw me like twenty minutes ago; nothing has changed as far as I know." Jude answered with a small smile.

"I'm just checking because I am going to be there a little later tonight." Tom told her.

"It's ok, Sadie is coming over."

"Ok, you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, go have fun."

"Kay, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too, bye." Tom said.

"Wait." Jude said right before he hung up.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Be careful."

"Ok," he said "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Why?" Tom asked

"I don't know," she answered "Just a feeling."

"Ok, I will." He said "I'll see you when I get there."

"Bye." Jude said and hung up, then walked over to the stereo and cranked it back up.

_With Tommy at the Studio_

The two guys watched Jude walk out of the studio and Adrian turned to Tommy and said "What's her deal?"

"Nothing." Tom answered knowing that Jude didn't want her issues publicized.

"Yeah right," he said "She was kinda rude and a little bitchy."

"Dude, don't." Tom said shooting him a look.

Adrian nodded and said "You wanna hang out with some of the guys tonight?"

"Where you going?"

"To this place a couple blocks from here."

"Maybe," he answered "Let me make a quick call."

"Why, you guys aren't married or anything, you don't need permission."

"Shut up." He said "I am trying to make a phone call." Pointing to his phone as he placed it to his ear. It rang three times and then all he heard was _Talk Dirty To Me _by _Poison_ blaring in his ear. He talked to Jude for a bit and as soon as he hung up he heard Adrian say

"You are so whipped, never thought I would meet the girl that could settle down Tom Dutoirdown."

"I thought I told you to shut up." He said in a vaguely joking tone. Adrian shrugged and laughed and they made their way downtown.

_Jude_

Just as Jude hung up the phone she heard a knock on the door, Lara darted to the window barking like a madwoman. Jude peeked out the window and hushed her as she walked over to the door and pulled it open. A pajama clad Sadie walked in carrying a bag, the contents unknown to Jude. She eyed the bag carefully and said "Sades, what's in the bag?"

"Just some stuff for later." Sadie said sneakily setting the bag down by the couch.

"Now what's going on?" she continued talking over the music.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked

"I am talking about the fact that you only blare _Poison_ when you are upset."

"I do not," Jude said, knowing it was true and continued while walking into the other room, "I listen to it all the time."

"Yeah but never this loud, unless something is wrong." Sadie said following her.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Jude said.

"Fine, but be ready for the best chick flick night you have ever been to." Sadie said picking the bag back up "We have movies, nail polish, expensive chocolate, touch up colorings, cheap chocolate, and facial stuff."

Jude smiled at Sadie, knowing this as part sisterly boding and part attempt to make sure she didn't do anything stupid that Darius demanded of her, but still she was grateful.

"So Sades, what's first?" Jude asked.

Sadie smiled "I am thinking touch up colors, then facials and movies and chocolate."

"Sounds good." Jude said following Sadie into the bathroom. Sadie had Jude sit in a chair facing away from the mirror and started to put the color in her hair.

"Sades, why can't I see it. It's the same color as my hair is now?" Jude asked

"Just because." She answered setting the timer "I want it to be a surprise."

"OK." Jude agreed, knowing she wouldn't see it before Sadie was finished no matter how much she asked. As they sat there waiting for the timer to ding they talked about all kinds of things. When the timer rang Jude rinsed her hair and wrapped it up in a towel and scrubbed her face to make sure there wasn't any dye on it. Jude walked out into the living room and asked Sadie "How come you never went to cosmetology school, you love doing this spa stuff?"

"It just never happened." She answered pointing to the couch "now sit down, mask time."

"What kind is it?" Jude asked sitting down cross legged "Not the seaweed one I hope, that one feels gross."

"Nope, this one is oatmeal. Makes your skin glow." Sadie replied rubbing the mixture onto Jude's face and then her own. While waiting for it to dry Jude put in one of the movies Sadie brought.

"Which one did you pick?" Sadie inquired sitting back down on the couch after rinsing out the bowls she used.

"The Notebook." Jude answered pulling her blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it.

"Good choice." Sadie said agreeing and opening a box of chocolate.

"Thanks." Jude said grabbing a piece of chocolate and placing it in her mouth. "Good chocolate."

"I know." Sadie laughed and pushed play on the remote.

_Downtown_

Tommy and the guys were standing around bull shitting and playing pool in a noisy bar.

"Eh, just like old times." Rylie said "Sittin here playin pool."

"Us taking all your money." Tom said as he sunk in the 8 ball and picked up 20 bucks off the edge of the table and making all the guys laugh.

"Yep, nothing better." Rylie laughed "But I have been practicing, you know so be prepared to be amazed."

He took a shot and it bounced off the corner of the pocket and rolled right into another ball and that one sunk right in.

"I am officially amazed." Tom said laughing.

"Thank you, thank you." Rylie said taking a bow.

Adrian, Brien, and Blayke rolled there eyes and said "Lucky shot."

"Let's see you try and do that, betcha 20 bucks you can't."

"Deal." Adrian said slapping a 20 on the table.

They arranged the pool balls exactly how they were before and Adrian took a shot. He failed miserably at Rlyie's shot, but he did sink two balls in with one shot. Rylie laughed and picked up the 20 and said "Now who's taking whose money?"

The guys laughed and Blayke looked down at his watch "Guys, I am gonna take off. Gotta work in like 4 hours."

Tom nodded and said "I should probably take off too."

"Come on guys, you only live once." Adrian said.

"Yeah I wanna keep it that way," Blayke said "Wife'll kill me if I am not home in oh about 10 minutes ago."

"Whipped." Adrian coughed.

"Yeah maybe, but I'll be alive." He laughed and walked towards the door.

"So, what's your excuse?" they asked Tom.

"Don't really have one except I don't wanna live out _Look What The Cat Dragged In_." he answered "You know I went to…"

Before he could finish his sentence that song started to play on the jute box, all thanks to Brien. The guys smiled at Tom and said "You gotta stay for a little bit, they're playing your song."

He laughed as they all started to sing along.

_I went to bed too late  
and got up too soon  
My poor head still spinnin'  
from too much booze_

_I got a foot in the gutter  
A foot in the grave  
I ain't seen home  
In the last three days_

_  
Oh my god look what the cat dragged in  
Livin' my life sin after sin  
Night rolls up and I do it again  
Oh my god, look what the cat dragged in_

_No tell, motel, hotel bed  
If it wasn't for the sunlight I'd swear I was dead_

_I got a girl on the left of me  
a girl on the right  
I know damn well I slept with both last night_

_Oh my god look what the cat dragged in  
Livin' my life sin after sin  
Night rolls up and I do it again  
Oh my god, look what the cat dragged in_

_I'm late for work on Monday  
and my boss is bitchin'  
Can't get out of bed  
cause my head's still spinnin'_

_My hair's in a rat's nest  
I look like hell  
Half alive or half dead,  
I just can't tell_

_Oh my god look what the cat dragged in  
Livin' my life sin after sin  
Night rolls up and I do it again  
Oh my god, look what the cat dragged in_

They were all laughing once again at the end of the song.

Tom turned to them and said "Ok, now I really have to go because if I am half asleep when I go into work my boss really will start bitchin'."

"Ain't your girlfriend your boss?" Adrian asked.

"No, producer; I am talking about the boss, you know the guy that signs the paychecks."

"Whatever man." Adrian laughed.

They said their goodbyes and Tom walked outside and got into his car and drove home. He pulled up to the house and saw Sadie's car still parked in front. He saw that the lights were all off so he walked in quietly and saw Sadie and Jude asleep on the couch, Jude, with her hair still wrapped up, on one end with her head on the arm of the couch and Sadie asleep sitting up with her head tilted to the side. He smiled looking at them and walked over to the T.V. and turned off the movie playing, which looked to be _The Prince and Me_, leaving the sink light the only form of light into the room. Jude stirred as the T.V. clicked off and halfway opened her eyes, only seeing a figure walking around; she jumped about a foot in the air and yelled "What the hell."

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Tom said.

Jude's eyes focused in the darkness and she said sitting up "OMG, you scared the shit outta me Tommy."

"Sorry." He said once more "I was trying to be quiet."

"It's alright," Jude said yawning "I'll get over it."

They sat there for a few minutes and Jude started to nod off.

"Night Jude." Tom said as she fell asleep.

"Night." she answered sleepily.

Tom gave her a light kiss on the cheek; she leaned into it and smiled in her sleep. He walked back to the bedroom and got into bed. Just as he was asleep he felt Jude crawl into bed next to him.


	24. Surprises

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Sorry it's been over a month, but life comes at you fast sometimes and I know I got really busy with school and stuff, but thanks a lot to those of you still reading…I appreciate it! I also just realized something…this is my one year mark…well; add a week or so, but yeah. Thanks to all who have read and stuck with me. Oh yeah and one more thing…HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except my ideas. **

**Surprises**

Jude and Tommy were talking in the kitchen, Jude by the coffee maker and Tommy by the stove, and Sadie walked in and heard Tom saying "So yeah to top it all off, last night I made 100 bucks and I didn't even need to take my shirt off."

He watched Jude walk towards him with her coffee and placed a hand on his check, saying "I am so proud of you." before giving him a kiss. Sadie laughed as she took a sip of her coffee and Jude turned and winked at her.

"As much as I'd like to stay and hear the whole story but I have to go get ready for work so I'll see you guys later." Sadie said.

"Bye."

"By the way, did you ever talk to your mom about whatever she wanted to talk about?" Tom asked

"Apparently, picking a fight with me was more important." Jude shook her head "Thanks for standing up for me though."

Tom nodded "Aren't you curious as to what they were going to talk about."

"Not really." Jude answered. Tom shot her a confused look.

"What?" she asked

"Why?"

"Because if she actually wanted me to know something important she wouldn't have picked a fight with me."

"Ok," he said "but just remember the longer feuds burn, the harder it is to resolve them, I know from experience."

Jude nodded and said "You know you're probably right."

_Wow, that was easy._ Tom thought to himself.

They got ready to go to work and went to G Major. Right as they walked in the door Sadie waved Jude over as she answered the phone.

"Hey." Jude said.

Sadie nodded and continued talking on the phone. Once she hung up she smiled and said "So, you never did tell me what you thought."

"About what?" Jude asked confusedly.

"About Mom and Dad moving to Cincinnati." Sadie said.

"Mom and Dad are leaving the country." Jude said as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah. They didn't tell you?" Sadie asked surprised.

"No, they said they had something to tell me, but I had to leave before they told me."

"Oh, um, well yeah they are." Sadie answered, sorry that she had to be the one to tell Jude that kind of news.

"Really, when?" Jude asked.

Sadie nodded "Next month."

"Oh…kay, well thanks for saying something." Jude said quietly, then walking away. Sadie nodded a little surprised by Jude's response considering the relationship.

Jude walked over to hospitality and reached up to grab a mug off the shelf. Someone came up behind her, grabbing it and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said turning around, surprised to see the person behind her.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just came to have a word with Kwest." he answered.

"Just so you know, D doesn't really like visitors during recording hours, it disrupts the flow." Jude said.

"Actually, I'm not visiting," he stated "I'm here on business."

"Really now, then I guess that's different," Jude said "What kind of business?"

"That's my business." he said and walked away.

"Rude much?" Jude mumbled under her breath and poured her coffee.

She walked into Studio A and saw Kwest, Adrian, and Tommy talking inside the booth. She sat down in her chair and started to set up the soundboard. After a few minutes she was finished and looked up and saw them still talking. Darius walked in and saw the three guys and asked her "What's going on in there."

Jude shrugged and said "I can find out."

She pushed down the intercom button and said "What's going on in there, or is that none of my business either?"

Darius chuckled at her and saw Kwest and Tommy looking back at her through the glass and Adrian just shook his head as to pretty much tell her it was really none of her business.

Darius stepped in and said "Well, it's mine so get beck to work."

He then turned to Jude and said "I want you and Tom to work on your duet."

"Ok," she answered with slight hesitance and Darius walked out the door before she could say anything else. She set up the soundboard and turned it to auto pilot. Kwest walked over to Jude and said "I can cover the board if you want me to."

"I think it's all good, all I need is someone to hit play and record."

"Ok then," he said sitting down "I think I can handle that."

"Cool." Jude said walking into the booth. She grabbed the condenser mic and slid it carefully into place while telling Tom what Darius wanted.

"Ready?" Jude asked Tom.

"Yep." Jude nodded to Kwest, who hit the corresponding buttons and the music flooded through the speakers.

_Tom:   
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly its real_

Jude:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to

_No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along  
_

Darius walked in and stood behind Kwest and clapped a hand on his shoulder smiling and saying "They sound pretty good don't they."

_Both:   
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Oh Oh_

_  
Tom:   
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

Jude:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for  


Kwest nodded while Adrian stood in the back of the booth watching as Jude started to sway along with the music and Tom bobbed his head.

_  
Both:   
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
_

Jude and Tommy made eye contact and smiled.

_  
Both:   
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger  
And I never ever felt this way_

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

_  
Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah _

_Oh Oh_

Adrian shook his head in disbelief; _I can't believe he is singing this song._

_Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_

"That was great guys." Darius said "You guys will be ready."

"Thanks D."

"Leave it on my desk when it's done." Jude nodded and Darius walked out leaving them to work. They walked back into the office and Kwest quickly got out of Jude's chair. Jude spun around and said "Thanks for helping."

"Yep, no problem," Kwest said "and I will see ya'll later."

"Bye." Kwest nodded and left. Jude placed her headphones over on and started quietly mixing. Adrian walked up to Tom, who was standing beside the wall.

"Hey man." Tom said.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Adrian asked in a tone of near disgust.

"What are you talking about?"

"The song…T…the song." Adrian said, his voice getting louder "Don't be a dumbass."

"Nice man, but seriously."

"What is up with it, it is just so…" he said with a look of disgust, motioning with his hands.

"It's a good song, plus it kinda happened on accident. We were messing around one night and D got his hands on it and wants it on the album."

"Do you know how dirty that sounded?" Adrian laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Tom laughed. Adrian's cell rang, he glanced at the caller id and said "I gotta take this; I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, see ya." He said walking over to his chair and sitting down.

After about twenty minutes Jude took off her headphones and placed them on the soundboard gently.

"You're quiet today, something wrong?" Tom asked.

"Kinda." Jude said "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." He said grabbing their coats on the way out. They went to a place down the street and sat down at a booth in the back of the restaurant. They ordered there food and signed an autograph for the waitress. When they got there food Jude asked "So what do you think D meant by 'you guys will be ready', ready for what?"

"I don't know," he said "but I think were being left out of the loop."

"Yep, once again."

They finished up at the restaurant and headed back to G Major. Jude finished mixing the song and took it to Darius's office.

Setting it on his desk, she asked him "What exactly did you mean when you said 'you guys will be ready'."

Darius looked at her and smiled "You and Tom are performing to promote his new CD and you singing again."

**A/N: Well, that's it…thanks for reading and please review if you have time. **


	25. Getting Ready

**Thanks so much for your reviews. I appreciate them whole bunches. Hope you enjoy this chapter; it took a while to write, I got halfway through it and changed my mind and started over so tell me what you think of what I did, likes or dislikes, it don't matter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Getting Ready**

"You could've at least mentioned something and I already told you, it's just this CD." Jude said "When."

"Saturday and…" Darius replied.

Jude cut him off before he could continue "How come you feel you can just decide what can or can't be done with out even saying anything?"

"Because I sign your paycheck." Darius answered waiting for a typical outburst "and I am in charge."

Jude made eye contact with him and crossed her arms. She tossed the CD on his desk and walked out without another word, leaving Darius silent and slightly taken aback.

Jude walked into her studio and said in a normal voice "Guess what we're doin tomorrow."

"What." Tom said, looking up from his journal.

"Puttin on a show." She answered.

"What?" he asked.

"We are performing on Saturday, in honor of your upcoming tour." Jude said.

"That's like tomorrow." Tom said surprised.

"I know." she replied flopping into her chair.

"It should be alright." Tom said "No worries."

"Yeah, hopefully." Jude answered looking down at her lap.

He smirked at her and said "You scared Harrison?"

Jude looked up at him and smiled and after a short pause she shook her head "No."

"It's cute you know." Tom replied standing up.

"What is?" Jude asked still smiling

"You being scared." He answered simply as he grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"I'm not scared." She answered and Tom put his arm around her and they walked out of the side door and into the alley.

Jude sat down on the rail facing Tommy, who stood on the other side of the narrow walkway.

"So," Jude said "How did you meet Adrian?"

"In grade school," Tom answered looking up "Got each other out of a few situations, been friends ever sense."

"You good friends then?" Jude asked leaning back over the railing looking up at the sky that was slowly turning a dismal gray.

"You could say that," he answered returning his gaze to Jude.

"Girl, knock it off, you are gonna fall." He said.

"No I'm not." Jude responded simply.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she replied "I just never heard you talk about him before that's all. What does he do?"

"Pretty sure he's between jobs right now," Tom said "He got out of jail a few months ago."

"Oh," she said sitting up "What did he do?"

"Not sure really." Tom answered "All I know was he got the cops called on him and he took off, but they caught him and threw him in jail."

"Oh." Jude said leaning back again.

"Will you quit that, you are freaking me out." he said as he walked over to her.

She smiled and slid off the railing and once her toes touched the grated metal below Tom said "Thank you."

Suddenly the door swung open and an intern walked out and said "Mr. Quincy, Miss Harrison, Portia is ready for you."

"Ok, thank you." Jude told him. He nodded and walked back inside.

"Who's Portia and why is she ready for us?" He questioned.

"Portia is in charge of wardrobe and she's," she paused "Darius's sister."

"Oh," Tom said and continued after a short pause "Is she anything like him?"

Jude laughed "No, she is pretty nice, except when she's hung over. Then she's kinda cranky."

They walked back into the building and up the short set of stairs to the wardrobe area and saw a dark, curly haired woman sifting through the racks of clothing.

"Jude," Portia said "Nice to see you again."

"You too." Jude answered.

They gave each other a quick hug and then Portia turned to Tommy and said "Hi, I'm Portia Mills. You must be Tom Quincy."

Tom nodded and they shook hands. Portia turned around and grabbed some clothes for Tom to try on and said "Try these on and tell me what you think."

Tom nodded and she then turned to Jude and said "I found the most perfect thing for you."

She handed Jude an outfit and scooted her into her into the dressing room. Portia turned towards Tommy, who was waiting and said "You fine with that?"

He looked at his jeans and black fitted tee with a loose fitting black button down and said "Yeah."

"Good wear that tomorrow night." she said thinking _finally someone easy to please_, turning her back to him as he walked back into his changing room and said "Jude get out here."

A minute later Jude walked out with her hands on her hips in a denim mini skirt that came to above mid thigh, black leather high heeled ankle boots, and a black three quarters length sleeved top that came off one shoulder with a gold chain strap over that shoulder and draped over her frame and said "You can forget it. I didn't wear this skirt then and I won't now."

"Oh C'mon Jude, it looks good on you," Portia urged "and it's not even the same one."

"I am not going to wear it." Jude said walking towards the dressing area.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see." Portia called to her back, Jude nodded and closed the curtain behind her. Portia shook her head and mumbled to herself.

She walked back over to Jude's dressing room and tossed a few more things over the top of the curtain. Jude walked out once more in another skirt and said "Portia, I am not going to be giving lap dances at the gentlemen's club, so will you please stop giving me skirts that barely cover my butt."

"Jude you are over exaggerating this skirt is longer than the last one," Portia said "and you're butt looks cute in that."

Jude rolls her eyes and says "I am getting a second opinion."

She walked down the stairs towards the front desk "Sades, I need to ask you something."

"What?" she asked with out even looking up.

"Which bra would go better with this outfit, a half cup or push up?"

"Looks hot Dude." Spied called to her from across the lobby.

Sadie looked up and smiled as she looked at her outfit and said "I think either would suffice."

"Thanks." Jude answered and started walking back towards the steps and Sadie called after her "Make sure it's strapless."

Patsy looked up from where she was sitting and said in a tone "Jude, what are you wearing?"

"Does this make me look like I lost my way to the stripper pole?" Jude asked her casually as she continued up the stairs keeping eye contact with Patsy.

Patsy didn't say anything; she just smiled and raised her eyebrows. Jude nodded in acknowledgement and turned around.

Portia said "It's settled then, you are wearing that tomorrow." putting emphasis on the 'are' in her statement.

"Now I have another fitting so just put the stuff on the table and I will see you tomorrow." She continued and walked over to the clothing rack across the room.

Jude changed back into her normal clothes and Tommy was waiting for her.

"You got changed in under a minute." He stated.

"Yeah, quick changes, you get used to em." She responded.

"Nice," he said "by the way, you looked hot in that skirt."


	26. Apologies

**Hello to all my faithful readers…I hope I haven't lost any of you due to the long, long, long, wait between posts. I hope you like it. It's kinda short, but I am a little stuck on how to go between where I am now (the end of this chapter) and where it was supposed to end (the beginning of next chapter) but I will def figure it out by next time…hopefully it won't take that long til next time…**

**Apologies**

_The Next Day_

Darius had just finished announcing Tom's debut album, "I Get Carried Away…", and that he would be singing a few songs. The crowd of people swarmed around the stage cheered as Tom walked out on the stage. Tom grabbed the microphone and said "Hey everyone thanks for coming out here tonight."

The crowd cheered and he continued "The first song I am going to sing is my first single Let's Talk."

The band started to play and he started singing. He glanced at Jude, who smiled at him from the soundboard on the sidelines of the stage. He smiled back and looked out at the crowd. There were a few business people in the crowd along with a whole bunch of fans. He continued to scan the room and saw Kwest, Sadie, Rylie, Brien, and Blayke watching the show from a table next to the stage. Adrian was leaning against the wall next to them, taking it all in.

Once the song was over she turned around in her chair and walked over to the table where everywhere was sitting.

"Hey Jude." Sadie and Kwest said as Jude walked towards them and the rest of the people at the table turned and looked at her.

"Hey guys." She responded.

"It's Jude Harrison" the three remaining men at the table respond simultaneously.

Jude chuckled and Adrian said "Guys."

"What, it is." Rylie stated simply.

Jude smiled asking "Kwest, you ready to take over?"

He nodded and they walked over to the board and then Jude made her way backstage to change. After she was changed she went to hair and makeup. Looking at her reflection, she played with her hair a little. She then walked back over to the soundboard area, remembering that she had to tell Kwest about the levels but she got side tracked when someone called to her "Jude?"

"Yeah?" she answered turning around.

"It is you," they said "You look good."

"Thanks." She said departing as they did.

Suddenly Jude could feel the heat of someone's eyes burning into her, suddenly feeling overly exposed wishing she had put up more of a fuss when it came to her attire she turned around and scanned the room for the source of the attention. She soon made contact with a pair of bright green eyes burning a hole in her. She quickly looked away and joined in as applause filled the room as the song came to an end. As the next song was introduced and started someone walked up behind her and said in a low tone "Hey babe."

Jude didn't say anything and just kept her eyes locked on the show, recognizing the voice and choosing to ignore it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what do you want." She answered, remaining civil.

"I would like to apologize," they answered "for how I treated you."

**Thanks for reading guys…now you have to guess…who is apologizing…**

**As always…thanks for reading xoxoseleana**


	27. Freaking Terrified

**Thanks to those people who reviewed and thanks to Driver Picks The Music who gave some input on this one and a thanks to those who favorited!!! P.S. If you haven't bought Tyler's new album…you should, it's awesome! More will be out sometime this week! xoxoseleana**

**Freaking Terrified **

"Apologize, you?" Jude answered in a surprised tone, turning towards them.

"Yeah," they nodded "I realize now what an ass I was being and I want you to know I am sorry."

"Alright." Jude said skeptically, waiting for a catch, a but, something to come out of there mouth; when nothing did she decided to leave well enough alone and remain civil.

"Thanks," she replied "Sorry my boyfriend kicked your ass."

Braedyn nodded and smiled "I had it coming."

"Yeah, you kinda did." Jude said nodding with a smile, "I'm sorry too."

He nodded in reply.

They sat there in silence, Jude thinking and then finally saying "So what's with the change of heart, why start feeling guilty now?"

"I always felt bad about what I did, I guess, it's just time to take the advice of an old friend and grow up."

Jude nodded and smiled internally and remembered when she had said that to him. Not believing that he had actually listened to her that night, a fight that ended in nothing but hurtful words.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Tom finish his song; she turned to Braedyn and said "I have to go."

He nodded and she walked away quickly towards the backstage area. Seeing Darius, she made her way over to him.

"So D, how's everything looking?" she asked him.

"Good, Good. And don't worry about a thing, there is undercover security patrolling this place like nuts." He told her, knowing that she was worried, but wouldn't show it because it made her feel weak. It was almost a fault, how she tried to be so strong.

Jude smiled at him and said "Thanks D."

She then walked up behind Tom, who had his back to her and put her arm around his waist. He turned around and smiled at her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You're doing great," Jude told him smiling and then teased "and you were nervous."

"You know it's still cute." He told her.

"What, my butt in this skirt?" she suggested.

"Well, there's that," he paused "and the fact that you're still scared."

"I told you, I'm not scared." She smiled.

"You're telling me that after the years you took off you aren't nervous getting back on stage and performing." He said being able to read her like an open book.

"No, I'm not nervous," Jude answered with a smile, "I'm freaking terrified."

Tom smiled at her and told her "You're gonna do great."

"Ok, guys...thirty seconds…" Darius said with the more anticipation than was heard from him in a while from next to the stage.

They walked over by the stage and they parted when Tom walked out on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everybody." He said "We've got one more song for you tonight."

The music started and he looked at Jude, who was standing right out of the crowd's sight with her microphone. He winked at her and she smiled at him and he started to sing.

_Tom:  
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real  
_

Jude walked onstage and the crowd cheered. She smiled at them and started to sing, all her fears and insecurities temporarily vanished.

_  
Jude:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

Jude laughed internally at the double meaning of the words she was singing. _If someone told me four months ago that I'd be up here singing, let alone with the winner of a contest Darius asked me help with, which also happens to be the person I care most about in my life, I would've laughed and told them they were insane. _

_  
Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to_

_No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

_Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Oh Oh_

Tom and Jude both started moving with the music. They looked at each other, communicating with only there eyes.

_  
Tom:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
_

Tom took a hold of Jude's hand and spun her around. She wound back towards him, his arm wrapping around her waist.

_  
Jude:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong  
_

When her back touched Tom's chest her right arm went up and she placed her hand on the back of his neck and lightly trailed her fingers down while they swayed to the beat of the music at a slightly slower tempo with his left hand on her hip. There were some cheers from the crowd, and then they both did quick turns in opposite directions.

_  
Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for_

Jude looked out at the many faces and saw two she definitely didn't expect to see.

She saw her parents standing by Sadie's table. Who knows how long they were there, she didn't even know they were coming; they never really came to any performances. She could tell though that they were taken aback at what they saw, with the look of astonishment on their faces, especially her father's.

_Jude:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

_Tom:  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger  
And I never ever felt this way  
_

Tom looked out at the people and saw several people dancing. His eyes found his friends at there table reading their reactions. Adrian, of course, had the same look on his face he had in the studio that day, except there was one discrepancy, he couldn't be sure because of the lighting but it looked like he was contemplating. He then saw Victoria whispering to Sadie, who in turn whispered something back to her and Victoria turned to Stuart.

_Both:  
Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see_

_  
Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah _

_Oh Oh_

Jude again felt someone's eyes burning into her flesh, the over-exposed, uncomfortable feeling returned; she tried to just brush it off, after all Darius made sure it was safe.

_Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_

When the music ended the crowd cheered and the couple took a bow and walked off stage. They were approached by the people watching the show from backstage.

"You two were great," Darius told them "You made me proud."

They smiled and said thanks and then heard "Nice work guys." Portia complimented them "when did you two practice that?"

"We didn't." Jude answered and winked a Tom.

"Improve…impressive." Portia replied and Tom and Jude went to change. Jude came back out several minutes later wearing the same top, but put on a pair of jeans. She walked out to the table alongside the stage.

Patsy, who appeared out of no where, walked up to Jude and said "Hey Blondie, up top."

Jude laughed as there hands collided and then pulled up a chair and glanced over at Tommy, who was talking with a couple of the guys. Before she sat down she looked around for her parents. She spotted them and walked over to them and over heard part of there quiet conversation.

"She was up there dressed like a street walker and did you see how she was dancing with him, something needs to be said." Her father said quietly.

"Don't you remember what you told me before, she is twenty-one she can do whatever she wants." Victoria reminded him.

Jude cleared her throat and said "Hey Mom, hey Dad I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh hey honey," her mom said turning to her, wondering how much she had heard "We didn't either, but we wanted to surprise you."

"It worked," she answered "I'm totally surprised."

"Yeah, we were too." her father said.

Victoria shot him a look and Jude asked curiously "What do you mean by that?"

"We were just surprised by your performance, that's all." He answered.

"Well, we tried to keep it on the DL so nobody knew." Jude told him pretending to not know what he meant by that.

"I see," he said.

"Well, do you wanna come and sit with us?" she offered.

"No, that's alright." Stuart said "We have to get going anyways, have an early morning."

"But thanks for the offer." Victoria told her

"Yeah, no problem." Jude said

"So we'll see you later." Victoria said giving her a quick hug.

"Bye Dad." She said to him and when her dad leaned in to give her a hug she whispered to him "By the way, I looked good up there."

He pulled back and looked at her, realizing she'd heard what he said and looked as he was about to say something but was interrupted by Sadie walking up and saying "Hey guys, I thought you had left."

"We were just about to," Stewart told her "We were saying goodbye to Jude and then we were off."

"Ok, well drive safe." Jude said to them and turned to walk back to their table. Sadie caught up with her and said "So, how'd it feel to be up there again."

"Honestly, so much better than I remembered." Jude smiled.

"Told you." Sadie told her nudging her on the arm.

They walked back over to the table and Tommy put his arm around Jude's shoulders. They all started laughing at something Rylie had said, Jude turned her head and looked towards the door, seeing her father looking at her and walk away.

Stuart watched as his youngest daughter standing there and laughing, unscathed by what she had heard. Normally that kind of comment would have upset her and started an argument, he could see that she had grown some in the past month and he was proud of her. He saw her turn and look at him and he turned and walked out the door.

About an hour later, Tom and Jude walked out into the night air laughing, still feeling the performance buzz. Jude, who was still laughing stopped and said "Ok, hang on, hang on, hang on."

Jude pulled off her boots and said "These are killing me" and grabbed them; they then walked hand in hand to the car. Glancing around nervously she scolded herself, _You're just being paranoid_. While they were driving home Jude turned to Tom and said "So, you're never gonna guess who I ran into tonight."

"If it isn't your parents, then I don't think I will." He answered jokingly

"I ran into Braedyn." She said

"Really," Tom said, his tone turning more serious "What did he want?"

"Surprisingly enough," Jude paused "to apologize."

"Really?" Tom asked and Jude nodded "Wow."

"I know right." She said "It was weird, nice, but weird."

Tom nodded and Jude said "But anyways, did you have fun tonight?"

"You bet I did." He answered smiling at her "Thanks for coming out there, we put on a good show."

"Don't we always," Jude laughed "Thanks for talking me into it, I had fun."

They arrived at the house few minutes later and as the two walked into the house they heard the beeping of the answering machine. Jude set her shoes down next to the door. Tom went for the machine,

"Just leave that, it's too late to call anyone back anyways." Jude told him glancing at the clock that glowed 2:30 a.m.

"Alright." He answered and they walked down the hall and got ready for bed, talking about the night.


	28. Conflicts

**Hey everyone, here's a new one! Sorry one week turned into two or three or four... But I posted now, so I hope that makes up for it. The next chapter is almost finished I just need to put the finishing touches on it! As always…please critique!**

**Conflicts**

Jude woke up and looked at the clock on her night stand, 6:45 am. Groaning to herself, she quietly got out of bed, put on her plushy white robe and walked into the kitchen; she turned on the light and squinted in the brightness. Then walking over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and walked back towards her bedroom she heard the answering machine beep once again. She stopped and debated whether or not to play the messages. Choosing the latter, she turned to go back to bed when Lara appeared at her feet and gently tugged on her robe string. Jude bent down and picked her up and walked down the hallway to the bedroom, stroking her fur. Walking in the doorway she looked over at Tommy, who was still asleep. She sat down on the bed and set her down next to her. Jude laid down and tried to relax and fall back asleep. She glanced down and smiled at Lara who began to bounce around the foot of the bed. Lara bounced over to Tommy and carefully crawled over his legs and walked slowly up toward his face.

"Hey," Jude whispered "leave him alone."

Lara looked at her and Jude could see a smile in her eyes and slowly moved forward. Suddenly with a bound she jumped right next to his head. She stood still for a moment and noticed that she didn't catch his attention and scooted closer to him and watched him wagging her tail.

Jude rolled on her side and propped her head on her arm. She saw Lara suddenly jump up and run up and start licking Tom's face. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her and rolled onto his back. Lara laid her head on his chest and stared at Jude. Tom looked down at Lara and then at Jude, who had turned and was staring out the window watching the sun finish rising in the sky.

She felt their eyes on her; she turned to them and said "Morning."

"Morning." He replied sleepily, stretching slightly and then lifting himself into a sitting position.

They both sat there for a couple minutes, half asleep. Then Jude rolled over and drowsily asked "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" he answered

"I don't know; let's just see what we've got." She answered as they both got out of bed.

They walked towards the kitchen and started to look around in the cupboards. They both started pulling random stuff out and setting it on the counter. They both stared at the contents place out before them and decided to make pancakes. They worked in a comfortable silence, Tommy pouring coffee grounds into the coffee maker and Jude leaning against the counter, next to the stove, mixing the batter in a bowl. Tom looked over at her, watching her stir the thick liquid quickly. She looked up at him as she poured the batter in to the frying pan and smiled.

"You should see what I can do with this." She told him testing the edge of the pancake with the spatula and picking it up and moving it back and forth.

"Really now, what can you do with that?" He asked amused.

She moved the pan forward a little harder and flipped the pancake in the air, watching it land in the pan.

"Impressive." He told her "Next time I'll show you what I can do with an omelet."

She smiled at him and they finished making the food. They sat down at the table and ate and talked. After they were finished Tom started to clear the table and Jude said "Let me do that."

"It's my turn." He said as he walked into the kitchen and set the dishes in the sink.

"Ok." Jude answered.

As he was finishing putting them in the dishwasher he heard Jude say "That beeping is driving me nuts."

He heard her chair scoot across the floor as she got up and the beep as she pressed play. Just as he shut the dishwasher door he heard Jude say "Guess what."

"What." Tom answered

"Darius got you that interview today at one and I have a meeting." Jude told him "So you need to be at the studio by noon and I need to leave in about ten minutes."

* * *

Tom walked into the G Major lobby and was quickly ushered to the back conference room for the interview. As he walked in he saw a woman with tan skin and chin length auburn hair sitting in one of the plushy leather chairs with her legs crossed. She stood up and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Amy from Emerging Artist."

"Hi, I'm Tom Quincy." He answered and they shook hands.

"Ready to get started?" Amy asked him.

"You bet." He answered and they both sat down.

Amy pulled a tape recorder out of her bag and placed it between them on the table and hit record.

"So, how are you today?" She asked

"I am fantastic, how are you?" he said

"Not gonna lie, I am psyched to be here talking to you."

"Same here." He replied

"Let's talk about your debut album." Amy said "how does it feel to have the most downloaded album on the internet?"

"Honestly, it's great. I am so happy that people are enjoying mine and the team's hard work."

"Speaking of you and your team," she said "how was working with Jude Harrison?"

"Jude is great. She is the one of the best. I am lucky she is the one I get to work with."

"Nice segway." Amy said and they both laughed. "The song you sang with Jude, it's so different from everything else on your album. How did you come up with it?"

"That's kind of a funny story." Tom answered "Jude and I were working a late night, don't tell D this, but we were goofing around and just came up with it."

"Sleep deprivation and caffeine make and interesting combo." He laughed

"So how did it end up on your album?"

"Darius got his hands on it and liked it and the idea."

Amy nodded and said "So how did you end up in the Instant Star competition?"

"It was a spur of the moment type thing, kind of one of those what do I got to lose moments" He said "and a couple of my friends put me up to it.

"Really," she said "are you glad they did?"

"Definitely, this is one of the most awesome and surreal things that has happened to me." Tom replied

"Okay, I just have a couple more questions for you." Amy told him

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Jude was now sitting in the front conference room, listening to people discuss details about changes being made to policies at G Major.

"Are we in agreement?" Darius asked the people that lined the long table. Everyone nodded and he said "Okay, see everyone later."

Jude stood up and started toward the door when her phone beeped announcing a new voice mail. She pressed the speed dial button and listened to the message…

"Jude," a raspy voice said in a singsong tone and then got serious "I saw you tonight Jude. I thought I told you. I told you, you didn't listen; now you must pay." Then the deafening click of the receiver was heard.

Jude stopped short and her eyes went wide as she listened to the words. Someone bumped into her as they walked by and her phone started to fall. As she caught it she bumped the speaker phone button. Darius, who was now standing behind her heard 'now you must pay' and looked at her. She quickly pressed end, composed her face and started to walk away but Darius stopped her.

* * *

"So is there a tour lined up?" Amy asked

Tom nodded and said "A tour is in the works."

"Ok, one more…do you have a message for your fans?"

"Thank you for supporting me and believing in me. I look forward to meeting every one of you."

"Ok, thank you for your time. I appreciate you meeting with me." Amy said and stopped the tape recorder.

"No problem, it was nice meeting you." he responded as they shook hands again.

* * *

"Jude are you alright?" Darius asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. I just got a disturbing voice mail." She told him with a tone of unease.

"Who was it from?" he questioned

"I don't know." Jude answered, listening to the recording at the end of the message. It said the message was received last night, right after the performance. Also it gave the option to return the sender's call.

"But I am going to figure out." Jude continued and walked into her office. She sat down at her desk and pressed the button to call the message sender back. As she listened to the ringing she started to get nervous and started second guessing her decision.

"Hello?" the person answered

"Hi" Jude said recognizing the voice on the other end, Adrian.

"Jude, what a surprise." He told her

"Yeah, I'd say." Jude mumbled

"So, to what do I owe this honor?" he asked

"I was actually calling because of the message you left on my phone." She told him

"I didn't leave you a message."

"Yes, you did and I don't appreciate it." She told him in a firm voice, starting to get upset.

"Whatever." He replied, just blowing her off

"You are _not_ going to come near me again because if you do the police will be involved." She said firmly, her voice rising.

"You know what Jude…" he said getting angry "No one is going to believe you anyways so why don't you just give up. You're good at it."

"That's where you're wrong; I do have someone that will believe me." She said as a matter of factly.

"Tom? Yeah right, he won't believe you." he stated in an overly confident tone.

"But anyways, if you say anything your punishment will be ten times worse than if you keep your pretty little mouth shut." Adrian warned and when Jude didn't say anything he continued "Just remember I don't go back on my promises." and then hung up.

Jude roughly set her phone on her desk and leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes, letting everything sink in. She stood up and walked out and into Studio A and started fiddling around but soon realized she didn't have anything specific to do. She only had one artist, which was a nice break from before when she had four or five, and his album and everything was taken care of as of right now. Needing to do something, she picked up her acoustic and started playing. After several minutes she decided to pack up and go home.

* * *

As Tom was driving back to Jude's house his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Aid, what's up?" he asked

"Nothing really, what are you up to?" Adrian replied

"On my way to Jude's."

"Really." Adrian said with an interested tone

"Shut up, what do you need?"

"Well, speaking of Jude…" he said.

* * *

Jude was already at the house when Tom got there; lying on the floor with her legs bent and propped up on the couch reading a book. She looked up when she heard the door open and asked "Hey, how'd the interview go?"

"It was good." Tom said

"That's good." She smiled and Tom nodded.

"How was the meeting?" he asked

"Dull and boring as usual." She said putting her bookmark in her book and standing up "But it's all good."

Jude looked at him and noticed something wasn't right. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a question for you." he told her

"Ok, what do you want to know?" she answered

"Why did you call Adrian and threaten to call the cops on him?" Tom questioned

"Because he threatened me, twice." Jude stated

"What are you talking about?"

"He left a message on my voicemail and I called him back and told him to stop and he did it again." Jude answered

"I asked him what he did and he said nothing." Tom told her

"So you're calling me a liar." Jude stated with a hurt tone.

"No, I'm just saying that I trust him and he said he didn't do it." He insisted

"So you're saying you don't trust me." Jude asked her face becoming blank.

"You want the proof?" Jude asked getting angry and pulled out her cell phone and handed it to him.

"I don't need it." He said giving it back to her.

"Look, I know he helped you out but…"

"That's enough Jude." He said cutting her off. She glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damn. I can't believe he was right." Jude raised her voice and threw her hands up in the air "You know what, just leave me alone."

"Jude." Tom started and reached out.

"Don't touch me." She said her voice livid "I'm mad at you."

He watched her walk down the hallway the hurt written all over her face, listening to her yell "My parents are moving to Cincinnati and now this, damnit."

Tom heard the bedroom door slam. He closed his eyes and sighed then walked out the front door.

* * *

Jude was in her room for about 30 minutes and then walked quietly out of her room and then into the bathroom. She turned on the radio and then started the water. Jude then looked at herself in the mirror and turned away. She pulled off her shirt and tested the water then pulled off the rest of her clothes, stepped into the tub and sank down into the water. The heat unknotted the tension from her muscles. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and rested her head against the wall. _I can not believe he thinks I am not being honest. I understand that he is his friend but how could he think I am lying. Hell, he doesn't even trust me. I mean what the hell. I don't get it. What did I do? _She drew in a deep breath and lowered herself until she was completely submerged under the water and stayed that way until her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Several minutes later, Jude stepped out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself and then grabbed her lotion off the vanity and began to spread it across her skin.

* * *

Tom was walking down the street trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. _Why would she get so upset if she was lying? She could just be a good actor. I don't think that was the case though; there was something in her eyes. I know Adrian can be an ass, but why would he go after Jude? He has no reason to. Plus, I just can't see him doing that. I don't know. I just don't know. _He turned back and headed towards Jude's house still thinking. The same thing kept popping into his head as he walked at a slower than normal pace. _I have no reason not to trust her…_

* * *

Jude stepped out of the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. As she pulled her pajamas from the drawer Lara nosed the door open and walked in, looking at her with sad eyes. Jude looked down at her and said "Hey honey," and petted her "Sorry you had to hear that."

Jude turned and pulled on her pajamas and pulled back the blankets on her bed. As she lay down Lara sat next to the bed and stared at her.

"Come on up." Jude told her and Lara wagged her tail and jumped up on the bed. She laid next to Jude, resting her head on one of the pillows. Jude rolled over onto her side and pulled her blanket up to her chin. Jude lay awake for several minutes waiting for sleep to rear its head. Finally her eyelids became heavy and she started to slip into a state of unconsciousness. Suddenly she was back in the dark alley

_Run, was all that ran through her head._

_Faster damnit, why can't I go faster she thought as her feet felt like concrete._

_Panicking, she stopped and looked around to see if the person was still after her. _

_She saw the man, the same one as before gaining fast, but there was another standing just out of sight in the shadows._

_Again the man chasing her grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground. He began to assault her once again._

"_HELP ME!" she screamed to the figure in the shadows when they didn't respond she pleaded "PLEASE HELP ME!" _

"_Yeah right, he won't help you." the man pinning her to the ground laughed and the one in the shadows joined in._

_The man hit her once more, causing her head to collide with the pavement, before he rose to his feet. As he turned to walk away the light brushed across his face. _

_She recognized him and knew exactly who he was this time. She was just about unconscious, the person beating her and the person in the shadows walked up to her and picked up her limp body. Then a third appeared out of nowhere to help them move her just off the pavement and into the bushes. They then walked away, only one looking back in remorse. _

* * *

Tom walked into the house and noticed all the lights were off. He prayed that he was still able to get into the house as he approached the door. He tried his key and let himself in, the place was very quiet. He quietly walked down the hall and peeked his head through the bedroom door and saw Jude asleep with Lara sprawled out next to her. Instead of looking peaceful, she looked troubled as she slept. He then walked back down the hallway and into the living room and laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket down off the back of the couch and resting his head on one of the throw pillows.

**Thanks for reading! Please review…it'll make my birthday extra exciting! xoxoseleana  
**


	29. Fall That Fast

**Sorry about the long wait. **

**Fall That Fast**

Jude woke up the next morning from an ungrateful sleep. She got out of bed and walked silently down the hallway. Her head throbbed and she tried to rub the tension out of it with little success. She continued on her way into the kitchen, but slowed when she entered the living room. She looked over at the figure sleeping on the couch and turned towards the kitchen. The clock on the wall read 9:00 a.m. She picked up a bottle of ibuprofen off the counter and swallowed a few. She sat down at the table thinking _I am not going to sit around here all day. I need to find something to do. Its Sunday, nothing is open and I don't feel like shopping or anything like that anyways. _Sitting there for another minute or so she decided to go for a walk. Jude walked back to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and tank top. Then walked back out into the entryway and grabbed her hoodie and whistled for Lara. Lara came running and Jude fastened the leash to her collar and they walked out the door.

Lara was extra bouncy and excited to be going for a walk. This made Jude smile at her as she bounced back and forth. They walked around a few blocks and went back to the house. As they walked up the stairs to the house Jude took off Lara's leash and Lara ran and grabbed her ball and dropped it at Jude's feet.

"Ok, just for a little bit." Jude told her and Lara's tail wagged. Jude threw the ball a few times; watching overcast set in and they went in the house. As soon as Jude opened the door Lara took off down the hallway and stopped right in front of Tom, who was coming out of the spare bedroom, with her tail wagging, he petted her and then stood up. Jude looked up and saw him standing there. They made eye contact and Tom was the first to break the silence.

"Hey." He said

"Hi" Jude answered quietly, but neither of them moved.

"Jude, I am sorry." He said apologetically.

"Really?" she asked in a tone saying that if he is apologizing he better mean it.

"Yes really. I am sorry for hurting you."

"Does that mean you believe me?" Jude asked looking him straight in the eyes

"I believe," he paused "that I have no reason not to trust you."

Jude studied his face and saw the sincerity but shook her head. "You don't _believe _me."

"Jude, you are accusing one of my friends of threatening to hurt you. What do you expect? What would you say if I said something like that about one of your friends?" he replied

"I don't know, but I'd trust you enough to at least hear you out and ask them about what you said." Jude retorted, picking up her bag that was on the table next to the door and grabbing her keys.

When Tom didn't say anything Jude started to walk out the door.

"I'll be back later. I have work to do." She said and got into her car and drove away.

When she pulled into the desolate parking lot she sighed. She walked into GMajor and knocked on Darius's office door and walked in.

"Jude," he said "What can I do you for?"

"I have a proposition." she told him "well, actually, more of a request."

"Ok, shoot." He told her.

"Do you have any last minute projects that need to be taken care of?"

"I might have something. Why?" he asked

"I'm just looking for something to do." Jude answered as he flipped through a pile of papers.

"Here's something." He told her and handed her a paper and a correlating jewel case. "This should keep you busy for a little bit."

"Thanks D." She said and walked into Studio A.

She sat down in her chair and sighed. She looked around and thought about how she felt at home and at peace when she was here. She then plugged in her headphones and put the disc in the computer. As it started to play she sat and read the paper with the notes about the song.

Once the song was over she replayed it and made the changes on the paper. It took about an hour and she was finished. She walked into Darius's office to give it to him but set it on his desk when he wasn't there and walked back to Studio A. She sat back down in her chair and got an idea. She glided her chair over to the computer and pulled up a file that she had placed on the back burner and started playing it. It was the shaker music that she played before and grabbed her acoustic and finger picked a few chords and decided on the ones she wanted. Then she stood up and hit the record button as she walked into the recording studio. She put the headphones on and played her decided chords at the appropriate time. When she finished she set down her guitar in its stand and went back to the soundboard and began fiddling with switches and buttons.

Jude heard a tap on the door and turned and saw Sadie and waved her in. Jude turned the music down and said "Hey Sades, what's up?"

"Nothing really. What are you doing here," she paused "on a Sunday?"

"Got bored and needed something to do." Jude said

Sadie looked her in the eyes and said "What's wrong Jude, I can tell something is going on."

Jude turned her head to face Sadie "I don't know. I didn't do anything to make him not trust me."

"Who?" Sadie asked

"Tommy," Jude said "I told him something and he doesn't believe me. He says he has no reason not to trust me but he doesn't believe what I told him."

"Are you sure it wasn't an oh my gosh I don't believe this?" Sadie asked and Jude nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Sadie asked

"I told him that his friend was the one doing that shit to me and he says that he doesn't believe me because he trusts him and all that." Jude told her

"And you're sure it was him?" Sadie asked

"Of course," Jude said "I don't walk around throwing accusations around Sadie. Besides he left a voicemail on my phone."

"Really?" Sadie said and Jude nodded "He didn't believe you after hearing that."

"He didn't want to listen to it." Jude explained

"Wow, that doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know, but that's what happened."

They talked for a little while longer and then Sadie stood up and said "Hey, I have to go but I will call you later ok?"

"Ok, thanks Sades."

"No problem," She said and walked to the door. She turned back to Jude and said "Hey, don't worry Jude, everything will work out."

Jude nodded and Sadie walked out with a plan.

Tom heard the door start to open and got up from where he was sitting to see Sadie coming inside.

"Hey, is Jude here?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No." he paused "She actually just left."

"Oh, ok. Where'd she go?" she asked, already knowing that too.

"I think she went to G Major. She was upset and said she had work to do and left." He explained

"What happened?" Sadie asked "She was fine when I talked to her yesterday morning."

"We got into an argument last night." He started "She was still upset this morning."

Sadie nodded and asked "Did she say anything before she left?"

"That she would be back later that she had work to do."

"Ok, well I'll check there." Sadie said and as she turned to leave but turned again and said "What was it about?"

"The argument?" he asked, Sadie nodded "She doesn't think I trust her."

"Do you?" She asked stepping away from the door and fully facing him.

"Of course," He said and she gave him a 'then what's the problem' look and he continued "She thinks someone is after her, which I believed her, hell I was there. When she told me who she thought it was I told her I didn't believe her. She got mad, yelled something about her parents moving to Cincinnati and this morning she was still mad, we got into an argument and she left."

Sadie made direct eye contact with him and said "Just let me tell you something. Trust is the biggest thing for her in any relationship. If it isn't there on either end it won't work out. That is one thing I know for sure."

Sadie walked to the door but stopped in front of it "One other thing you should know." She told him "I have never seen her fall that fast for anyone, just remember that. It means something."

After that was said, Sadie walked out the door. Tom walked into the kitchen, thinking about what Sadie just said and saw Jude's cell phone laying on the counter. He picked it up and walked out the door.

**Thanks to all of you who are still reading! RNR is always appreciated! xoxoseleana**

­­­­­


	30. Resolutions

**Resolutions**

Spied looked over at Tom from where he stood across the lobby as he walked through the door and said "Dude, you got a Sadie talk."

"What?" Tom answered, looking over at him.

"It is like radiating off of you." Spied said as he walked into Studio A and sat down on the extra chair.

"Guess what." He said to Jude

"Hmm." She mumbled, not looking up from her work

"Quincy got a Sadie talk." He said with amusement

Jude stopped the music and turned her head toward him "How do you know?"

"It wasn't very nice of you to send Sadie after him. What did he do?"

"I didn't send Sadie after him." Jude said "What are you talking about?"

"Well, he walked in and," Spied told her "Look, I can just tell."

"Right," Jude said "well if he did something to deserve it then he got what he deserved."

Tom walked up to the closed studio door and knocked lightly. Jude and Spied looked up and Spied said "Well, that's my cue. Call me later."

Jude nodded and he walked out the door, passing Tom and patting him on the back as he walked past.

"Hey," he said holding out her cell phone "you forgot this."

"Thanks," she said taking it and setting it on the soundboard next to her "but I forget my phone all the time. Is there another reason you came down here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He told her

"That's sweet." Jude said "I'm still mad at you."

"I know and that's fine. But you're talking to me so that's a good sign right?"

Jude sighed and smiled, shaking her head "Yes."

Tom smiled and Jude hooked her foot around the arm of the chair the Spied had occupied and rolled it forward, offering it to him. He sat down and said "I want to work this out, I am sorry and I don't want to fight with you."

"I know me too." Jude said "But if you don't trust me…"

"I do." He said.

Jude looked at him and asked "Are you just saying that so I'm not mad at you?"

Tom shook his head. "I would never lie to you. You know that."

"Well, then what changed your mind?" she questioned.

"Let's just say I found some sense and reason." Jude nodded and gave him a small smile. They sat there quietly for a few minutes and Jude sat up straight in her chair and said "I have two questions for you."

"Ok." Tom answered telling her to proceed.

"Why didn't you believe me right away?" She questioned

"I guess it was because I've heard it before." He told her and continued because of her questioning gaze. "There have been accusations before and they were never true."

"So you just figured it was history repeating itself." Jude stated and he nodded and said "It ended up hurting our friendship."

"I think I understand. I don't like the fact that you chose him over me." Tom nodded "But I understand." She told him.

"What's you second question?" he asked quietly, grateful that she understood where he was coming from

"Did you listen to it?" she asked

"No." he said honestly

"You should," she told him holding her phone out to him "then you will see that I wasn't throwing around false accusations."

He took it, hearing the tone used in the latter part of the statement and pressed the voicemail button. His eyes darkened as he listened to the message. Jude was astounded; she had never seen a reaction like that out of him before. Silently she wished it would've been that way before and the thought left her mind as quickly as it had entered. She was glad he finally believed her.

"Is this what you were dreaming about the other night?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned curiously

"Last night, I went in your room and you were asleep. He explained "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Jude thought back and said "I was. It is more of a reoccurring dream. It feels like my subconscious is trying to tell me something. Like find a lost memory or something."

"What was it about?"

She explained the first one she had, which happened not much longer after they met and the ones after that and finished with the one from the night before.

"Each one I have becomes more clear," she said "and vivid."

She shuttered "This last one bothers me though. There were three people there, instead of one. And the one who was hitting me said something to me that reminded me of what Adrian told me about you."

"What did he say?" Tom asked his mind racing about the things he could have told her.

"He said you wouldn't believe me and in the dream when I screamed for help he said 'yeah right, he won't help you.'"

"Wow." He said

"Yeah, I know." she told him "Like I said it feels like my subconscious is telling me something."

"Jude, I'm sorry." He told her "I should've been there for you instead of…"

"You're forgiven." She told him. They shared a small smile and Tom looked down and then back at her and said "Jude, something needs to be done."

"I know, but" she paused "don't do anything ok."

He looked at her incredulously "Why, we know who is doing this?"

"Because," she paused "I don't want you to get hurt."

"There is only one way he could hurt me and I am not going to let it happen."

"What's that?" Jude asked

"Hurt you." he said locking eyes with her. They sat there for a few minutes and then Tom asked "So what you working on?"

"Just that beat I showed you before." She answered

"Can I hear it?" he asked

"Sure." She shrugged and pushed the button. As they sat there and listened to the music Spied walked over to Sadie, who was watching Tom and Jude through the window and said "Nice work Sades. What did you tell him?"

"The truth." She answered with a smirk

"What that if he didn't act better towards your sister you would go black belt on his ass?"

"No, I save that kind of sweet talk for you." she said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Awww, I'm touched." He said and she gave him a playful shove and said "Get back to work."


	31. That's Pretty Much The Half Of It

**Merry Christmas guys! Here's an update for you. Sorry it has been taking so long between updates. I am almost done with school forever, three more months, and won't have to worry about finals or things like that, hopefully making more time for this. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from all of you!**

**That's Pretty Much The Half Of It**

"So, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jude asked Tom as she threw some more of her clothes into her black duffel bag that was resting on her bed.

"Yes Jude, for the hundredth time, yes." Tom told her and he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Mmm." She moaned "That feels good."

Tom smiled and said "Come on let's get going."

"Ok," Jude said hitching her bag to her shoulder "but you are finishing that when we get there."

"Sure thing love." He told her as they walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

Jude glanced over her shoulder before walking out the door. She locked it and turned and begun to stare at the deep purple swirls that streaked through the midnight sky. Snapping out of the slight trans when she heard the car engine roar to life, shattering the quiet that surrounded her a few moments ago, she walked across the yard and got into the car. As they backed onto the road Lara stuck her head up from the backseat and rested her head on Jude's shoulder. Jude absentmindedly scratched behind her ears, thinking about what had happened in the past seventy-two hours: the fight, the confessions, the make up, and the decision for them to have a change in scenery, which was just Tom's way of saying it. _I know this has a better possibility of being safer because he, or they as I think it might be, won't know where I went, but it feels like I am hiding from my problems. _She turned towards Tom and was about to say something but Tom stopped her

"Jude, it is fine. Don't worry." He reassured her, taking her hand and rubbing small circles on the back of it.

"It just feels like running." Jude told him as she stared out the window

"You're not running, Jude." He said calmly as she glanced over at him "Think of it as just a change of pace for a little while."

Jude shrugged and looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. She leaned her back against the seat, resting her head on the head rest. She closed her eyes, opening them only when she felt the car slow down and turned into Tom's driveway. Jude grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Tom walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around his waist. Together they walked into the dark house. Tom flipped the light switch and flooded the room with light. Jude set her bag down in the entry way and looked over her shoulder at Tom.

"Thanks." She told him, immediately feeling better. He pulled her into him, her back against his chest, and kissed her on the top of the head.

"No problem." He told her. She turned in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear "So you wanna finish that massage?"

Tom smiled and took her hands from around his neck and intertwined their fingers and walked into Tom's bedroom. Jude pulled off her shirt and laid on her stomach on the bed. Tom knelt on the bed with a knee on each side, unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders. Then he started massaging first her lower back and working his way up to her shoulders, digging into the knotted muscles. As he worked the muscles they talked. After some time, Jude became silent and he felt her relax and sink into the bed.

"Jude." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, wondering if she fell asleep

"You don't even know how awesome that feels." Jude mumbled into the pillow she buried her face in. "Best massage ever."

Tom smiled and said "Good."

Jude turned over onto her back and hooked her bra and told him "Now it's your turn."

They switched positions and Jude sat on his rear and massaged him in the same fashion that he had her.

When they were finished they got ready for bed and laid next to each other and talked until they fell asleep.

The next morning Jude woke to the sound of her phone ringing from the entry way. She got up quickly and quietly and answered her phone right before it went to voicemail. Jude nodded as she listened to the voice on the other line and said "Got it."

She tossed her phone back into her bag and walked back into the bedroom. She pulled on her jeans that she picked up from the floor and walked over to the bed. Running her fingers along the side of Tom's face and then through his hair she gently said "Wake up."

He stirred a little before opening his eyes. "Hey." He said in a sleepy voice.

"I have to go into work, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, Sure," he told her "Give me one minute."

Jude nodded and walked into the other room and grabbed clothes from her bag to change into. She walked into the bathroom in the front part of the house, since Tom was using the one in the bedroom, and got ready to go. When she walked out, Tom was waiting for her.

"You take a while." He told her jokingly as he watched her pull her hair back and spin it into a bun.

"It takes time to look this good." She replied gesturing towards herself. Tom shook his head and Jude grabbed his hand and they walked out the door.

They walked into G Major and were met my Darius.

"Follow me." He said directing them towards the conference room.

The two followed him and sat down in the chairs that lined the long, wooden table. He flipped through some papers and handed them to Tom and said "Since you're here, you need to sign this."

"What is it?" he asked glancing down at them

"It's an appearance agreement." Darius stated and handed Jude a stack of paperwork.

"I thought I signed these already." Tom said signing the indicated areas

"You did but we finalized everything and added a show on."

"Where's the show?" Jude asked, without looking up from the papers in front of her.

"Tom's hometown." Darius answered

"Montreal. Nice." Jude said looking up at Darius and then back down at the papers in her hand.

"First or last?" Jude continued, writing on the paper

"Last." Darius answered and took the paper handed to him by Tom.

They finished up and walked into the lobby. Jude told Tom she would be right back and walked into her office and placed the papers from Darius on her desk. _I will do that tomorrow _she mumbled, thinking out loud as she ticked of the things she had to do the next day. As she walked back out to the lobby she found Spied and the other guys talking with Tom. Spied looked as if he was telling a story.

"Hey guys," Jude said walking up to them "What ya talking about?"

"Tour." Kyle, Wally, and Spied said simply

"Do you remember the number one rule of tour?" Jude asked them.

"No attachments." Kyle said smirking "Don't take anything with you and don't bring anything back."

"Not that one." Jude said in a _don't be a smart ass_ tone, knowing he just liked to say that one.

"Paybacks are a bitch." Wally answered and Spied immediately followed with "Don't piss off Jude."

Tom laughed as Jude rolled her eyes upward and said "Ok, what is the only one you haven't said?"

"What happens on tour stays on tour." the three said together.

"Exactly, so keep it that way." She told them, making eye contact with them. She turned and headed towards the main doors and heard Spied call after "Except if it's caught on video, then it's free game."

Jude looked back over her shoulder at them, fighting the urge to make an obscene gesture, and she and Tom continued to walk out the door.

"So what was that about?" Tom asked once they got into the car.

"What was what about?"

"The whole what happens on tour stays on tour thing."

"Exactly what it says." Jude shrugged "No telling."

"I was more curious about the video part." Tom glanced at her with a grin.

"I didn't do anything I knew I would regret on tour." Jude said and then laughed "And I definitely didn't let Spied get it on video. I learned that one the hard way."

Tom was about to ask her about the content of the tape but she looked at him and said "Forget it, I'm not telling you."

"Was it really that bad?"

"No, not really, but that doesn't mean I am showing it to you." Jude said looking out the window "Plus I don't think he even has it any more."

The next morning Jude awoke to her alarm buzzing from the nightstand. She turned it off and pulled herself into a sitting position and ran her hands across her face and through her hair. She snuck into the bathroom and got ready for work. Quietly, she walked outside with dawn setting in. She drove to GMajor and swiped her badge to open the lock. Jude looked around and noticed that there were only a couple people there besides her. An eerie feeling setting in, probably due to the quiet she reasoned, she walked into her office. Seeing that everything was as she left it, she relaxed a little. Jude sat down at her desk and opened the top drawer. She pulled out her IPod and put it on, turning it up to drown out the silence. Skimming over the papers, she read her notes.

"Looks like I might be getting another artist." Jude said to herself

She worked for an hour or so before she walked through the lobby, singing to herself along with the song that was playing and into Studio A. As she sat in the chair she switched on the computer and let it boot up. Using her foot to wheel her chair across the room, she flipped through the stack of jewel cases on the small table on the back wall. Once she found the one she wanted she slipped it into the computer and traded her IPod for the headphones attached to the computer and began to work. She felt someone's eyes on her after some time had passed. She glanced over her shoulder and jumped.

"Kwest, you scared me!"

"A little jumpy are we?" he smiled "Sorry, just seeing who else was here this early besides me."

"Oh, cool." Jude said "So, what have you been up to"

"Oh, you know same old. Almost finished recording on Patsy's album."

Jude nodded and he said "Well, better get back to work."

After he walked out Jude put her headphones back on and started working again. After another hour had passed, Jude wrapped up her headphones and set them on the table next to the stack of jewel cases. Then she walked to Sadie's desk.

"Nice to see you here this early." Sadie said just as she sat down.

"Thanks." Jude smiled and leaned on the desk "Can I get one of those yellowish envelopes with the clasp on it?"

"Only come to me when you need something hunh?" Sadie said lightheartedly, handing her the envelope.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jude smiled "So how are things going with you and Kwest?"

"I see how it is." Sadie said "It's good."

"I'm glad. He seems really nice." Jude told her "Even if he scared me this morning."

Sadie smiled "What'd he do?"

"Walked up behind me, I didn't hear him come in."

"Zoning again?" Sadie asked and then answered the phone in her receptionist voice "Hello GMajor."

Jude waved to her and walked to her office. She sat at her desk and slid the papers into the envelope. Pulling her Sharpie out of her desk drawer, she labeled it and sealed it. She placed it neatly with the other envelopes. Looking around she realized that those envelopes were the only thing in her office that was really organized. Jude made a mental note to clean stuff up and looked at the clock and saw that it was now almost one o'clock.

"That is why caffeine is calling my name." She said and went to hospitality and made some coffee.

Kyle, Wally, and Spied were sitting in the lobby talking and saw Jude in hospitality. They looked over at the person who just walked up beside them.

"What up man." Kyle said to him, bumping fists.

"Hey." He said "Nothing much."

Spied turned to the man and said "You see her over there?"

He nodded and Spied continued "You should totally walk up behind her and…"

Spied whispered to him and he asked "Why would I do that?"

"Because it's funny." The three answered

"Works for me." He shrugged and walked over to hospitality. He walked up directly behind Jude and lightly ran his finger across her back. Jude's threw back her elbow and made direct contact with his stomach. Jude heard a painful groan.

She turned around and saw that it wasn't who she thought it was and said "Oh my God, I am so sorry."

Then she was who it was and said "Oh, it's you, never mind."

The man started to laugh and said "Jude fucking Harrison, how the hell are you?"

Jude smiled and said "Chad fucking Kroeger, all things considered I am awesome."

He started to talk but Jude stopped him. "Hang on a sec." she turned around "Spied not a playground."

Spied laughed and Chad said "Do you remember when you said you would do anything for me?"

"I believe what I said was I would do almost anything within reason."

"Well, I need your help."

"Kay…" She said urging him to go on, taking a sip of her coffee

"Well, I am going to be signing this new band to my label and was wondering if you would be willing to check them out."

"I might." She said signaling towards her office. "C'mon."

They walked into Jude's office and she offered him a chair. She sat down behind her desk and said "Ok, tell me about them."

"Four guys playing small gigs when I found them. They are an Alternative Rock group. Cool guys."

Jude nodded and said "You haven't signed them yet?"

"No, but I am positive I will. They were stoked when I talked to them."

Jude nodded and said "So, if I take you up on this when would I start working with them?"

"Bout a month."

Jude thought about it and said "Ok, can I give you a call, let you know?"

"Sounds good." They stood up and shook hands and he turned to leave.

"By the way, what's the name of this band?" Jude asked

"Theory of a Deadman."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them, we tried to get them but they weren't interested, but I'll get back to you."

He nodded and walked out the door. Jude all but jumped up and down and smiled to herself. She grabbed the papers that needed to be returned to Darius and walked to his office. She walked in and handed the papers to him and said "So I saw that a new artist is coming my way."

"That's what you wanted wasn't it?"

"Yes, I was just curious. Who is it?"

"An up and comer, DKPLO. She is coming in today to meet with us."

Jude nodded "Cool, what time?"

"Any minute actually."

"Well, just let me know. I gotta finish something." She said and walked out the door.

Spied walked up to her and said "So, what did he want?"

"I can't tell you right now, but what I can tell you is don't ever do that to me again."

"I did nothing." He said innocently

"Yeah, yeah." She said "Consider it a future warning then."

"Oh really, what you gonna do?"

"You know I have that picture..." Jude told Spied who was now looking past her.

"Jude." Darius said as he walked up behind her.

Jude turned around and saw a girl dressed like she was going to a club instead of a meeting with a potential label. She had on big sunglasses with brown lenses, her long brown hair done in cornrows, wearing a pink mini dress and a chunky gold chain necklace.

Jude smiled and introduced herself, the girl responded with a short "Hi."

The three went into the small conference room. They sat down and talked for a while and then Darius asked "So, Keisha what do you think?"

"I think this place would be great." She answered "But…"

"What?" Darius asked

"I don't want to work with a washed up has-been."

Darius glanced at Jude out of the corner of his eye and saw no change in expression.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that. We have a new producer here that is great, you would like to work with him." Jude said standing up and extended her hand toward her and the girl shook her hand with the limpest handshake Jude had ever seen.

"Can I give you a tip though, professionally?" She said just before she walked out.

"I guess." Keisha answered, eyeing her.

Darius waited to see what Jude would say, wondering if it was going to take damage control.

"You need to work on that handshake." The girl looked at her confused and Jude continued "No one in this industry will trust you if you don't have a strong handshake." And with that Jude walked out. The girl was speechless and Darius was amused.

Jude saw Tommy walk in and waved him over. He walked up to her.

"Hey." Jude said and gave him a quick kiss. "I have something to tell you, but it's a secret so shhh." She told him putting a finger to her lips. They walked into her office and closed the door. Jude told him about the offer she got from Chad.

"That's great Jude." He said "Wait, are you leaving GMajor?"

"No, it's in about a month. You'll be on tour and I will need something to do."

"D isn't giving you another artist?"

"He tried to but she didn't want to work with me."

"Why's that?" Tom asked "You're the best."

"Are you just saying that because you're thinking you're gonna get lucky tonight?" Jude said looking over her shoulder as she pulled open the door.

"No," he said "wait, I'm getting lucky tonight?"

Jude smiled and said "I don't know it depends on how the washed up has-been feels when she's done with work."

"Is that what that chick said to you?" Tom said "You're not a washed up has-been."

Jude looked at him and he continued "But if it makes you feel any better, you're my washed up has-been."

"Shut up." She said laughing as she pushed him away. He grabbed her hand and tugged her back to him and kissed her quick on the mouth. Tom put his arm around her shoulders and Jude put hers around his waist. Just then Darius and Keisha walked out of the conference room and shook hands. Keisha looked over at Jude who was smiling about something Tom has said and saw Tom kiss her again. Jude saw them out of the corner of her eye and said "Bye Keisha, see you around."

Keisha waved and then Jude said "Hey D is it alright if I take off?"

"Let's talk now." he said, motioning to his office. Jude nodded and told Tom she would be right back. Walking in and closing the door behind her, Jude sat down and Darius asked "What's going on Jude?"

"What do you mean?"

"What has you tense and freaked? I can see through the act."

"D, I…" she hesitated

"Jude." He said sternly "What is going on?"

"Damn it D." she raised her voice "I can't tell you."

"Why not Jude? This affects you; it affects your work, which affects everyone here."

"Don't make this about work, or you, or anyone else. This is about me."

"Then let me help you."

"I was told that he would punish me if I said anything."

"You know that isn't going to happen." He told her. "What did you find out?"

"I know who." She said "I have a name and a phone number."

"Well, if you have this info, why not go to the police?"

"I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me. I talk, someone gets hurt."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Yes, I told Tom."

"And?"

"And what?" she said and he gave her a look "He didn't do anything because I asked him not to."

"Something needs to be done Jude; you already know this won't go away on its own."

"I know and I'm trying D."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not staying at my house anymore. I am staying at Tom's. Nobody else knows, so…" She trailed off and looked off to the side

"I can take care of this Jude." He told her calmly "Give me the name and number, it can go away."

Jude looked up and him and said "Can this be kept quiet?"

"Of course." He told her and Jude wrote down Adrian's information on the pad of paper Darius slid towards her.

"Thank you D." Jude said quietly

He nodded and said "How did you get this information?"

"He called me." Jude told him

"He called you?" Darius asked

"Yeah, kinda a stupid move, but I still don't know how he got my number. He left a message and I used the return senders call option and called him back. That was when he told me all that stuff about keeping quiet."

D looked down at the paper in front of him and said "Isn't this one of Tom's friends?"

Jude nodded and he continued "Is this what you two were fighting about?"

"How did you…" Jude said but Darius interrupted her "I've know you for four years Jude, I can tell."

"Yeah, but that is done and over with."

"Ok, well then." Darius said changing the subject "Sorry about what happened with Keisha."

"Don't worry about it D." Jude told him as she waved it away.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope." She told him "D, I listened to the demo, good voice, not such a good song. She doesn't have to work with me. She might change her mind later on but whatever."

Darius looked at her, thinking about what she said "Do you have something else lined up? You have been bugging me for weeks to give you more artists and then it doesn't even bother you when this happened?"

"It isn't that it doesn't bother me, it's just," she paused "that this is one battle in a time of war and this one just isn't worth fighting."

He nodded and Jude stood up and said "Bye D, thanks."

Jude opened the door and walked out and ran straight into Kwest, who was standing right outside the door.

"Sorry." Jude said

"Its all good." He told her and walked away

Jude met up with Tom, who was talking with Sadie and they walked out the door.

Sadie walked up to Kwest who was talking on his phone and hung up when she approached him.

Jude and Tom walked into Tom's house and as soon as the door was shut the phone rang. Jude answered it "Hello, Quincy residence."

"Can I please speak with Tom Dutois?"

"Um…hang on one sec." Jude said and turned to Tom, who in turn was looking at her, "Do you know Tom Dutois?"

"Yes." Tom said and Jude handed him the phone saying "Well, tell him his mother is calling for him."

Tom chuckled and said something into the phone and Jude heard on the other end "Who was that answering your phone?"

Jude walked into the kitchen while he talked on the phone. Once he hung up the phone he walked into the kitchen and saw Jude sitting on the counter cross legged. She smiled at him and he said "You were right it was my mom."

"Your mom?" Jude asked as Tom hopped up on the counter next to her

"Yeah, she wants us to go up there for my sister's birthday party."

"Cool." She said "I have one question though. Why did she call you Tom Dutois?"

"That is my name." he told her and when she gave him a confused look he continued "My full last name is Quincy-Dutois. I use Quincy, she doesn't."

Jude rested her head on Tom's shoulder and after a minute she asked "So, when is your sister's party?"

Tom smiled and said "She would like us there tomorrow."

"Cool. Road trip." Jude said and Tom laughed.

Jude lifted her head and looked at him "What?"

"You sound very enthused." He said looking down at her.

"It'll be fun." She smiled

"Don't worry, everyone will love you. Besides, she told me to bring you."

"Really, why?"

"Because she got a kick out of you when you answered the phone." He answered "Mainly when you said 'Well, tell him his mother is calling for him' part. She wanted to know how you knew it was my mom."

"She has a mom voice." Jude shrugged and Tom laughed "Well, She probably hasn't heard that before."

"Besides," he continued "she wants to meet you."

"Should I be afraid?" Jude asked as she hopped off the counter

"No, my mother is harmless."

"No mother is harmless when it comes to her son." Jude said turning to face him.

Tom laughed as he slid off the counter "She's a firecracker, but she is the nicest lady in the world. You just wait. You'll see that there is nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried. I'm kind of excited."

"You are the only woman I know that would be excited about that. It's kinda weird."

"That's why you love me." Jude said over her shoulder as she started to walk away

"Yeah, pretty much the half of it." Tom said and she responded "And here I thought you only wanted me for my body."

"That's the other half." He told her she winked at him and walked into the other room.

**Thanks again for reading and have a Merry Christmas and for those of you that don't do Christmas…Happy Holidays! xoxoseleana **


	32. Just Remember, No Funny Business

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for this. On a good note I am done with school forever now so hopefully I will have more time to work on this. I still have to take one big test but after that I will have more time. **

**Warning****: Part of this chapter is a little higher than a T rating. So if you don't want to or shouldn't read it then don't, it isn't an important piece. You still will be able to follow the story. **

**Disclaimer: Just For is by Nickelback**

**Just Remember, No Funny Business**

Jude and Tom were in Tom's bedroom later that night.

"You've been quiet since you talked to D, everything alright?" Tom asked as they changed for bed.

"I think so, I'm just thinking." Jude answered walking out of the bathroom in her nightgown. They got into bed, Jude's back against his chest with Tom's arms wrapped around her. Jude rested her arms on his.

"Bout what?" he asked and Jude told him about her conversation with Darius.

"You're letting Darius handle it, but I couldn't even think about doing something?"

Jude rolled over to face him and sincerely said "D would send the police or one of his goons; you would send you and you would get hurt and I won't let that happen."

She then sat up slowly and put one knee on each side of him. Putting a hand on his cheek, she kissed him.

"I love you." Jude told him as he caressed the small of her back "and nothing can happen to you."

Tom smiled at her and said "The same goes for you, but don't try to distract me."

Jude smiled at him and said "I would never do that."

She leaned down and kissed him again, this time deepening it.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled into the kiss and sat up. Jude giggled as he laid her onto the bed and pulled Tom with her. His hand traveled up under her nightgown and rested on her hip. His other hand moved upward, leaving a fire trail on her skin, and pulled up her nightgown and slid it over her head. Jude used her leg to slide off his boxers. Tom's hands traveled up and down her body and he teased her skin by trailing kisses from the base of her neck to the sensitive skin around her breast. She arched her back and leaned into him and said "Kiss me."

He did what he was told and then some. He then pulled her on top of him and slid his hands up her body once more, cupping her breasts and caressing them. He heard her moan softly and she pulled herself down to him and kissed him on the mouth and then ran her hands up and into his hair. He slid his hands down her back, resting them on her hips and she lowered herself onto him slowly and then grinded on him. They both cried out and Tom put his hand on the small of her back and laid her down on the bed. Jude lightly took his earlobe between her teeth, then lightly sucking on his neck. A moan escaped Tom's lips and they moved in sync until both their bodies burned with pleasure.

Jude awoke to the sun poking through the blinds. She moved a little in an attempt to get up and she felt Tom's arms tighten around her.

"Don't move." He said in voice still husky from sleep. Jude smiled and laid her head on his chest. She kissed his shoulder and hugged him closer to her as he rubbed small circles on her back. Tom lightly kissed her temple; she looked up at him, taking his mouth with hers. After a few minutes Jude said "I have to take a shower."

"Can I supervise?"

"No." she told him as she rolled out of bed, not bothering to pull the sheet with her.

"Damn." He responded, watching her stand up.

"If you go with me nothing will get done and we will be late." She told him and he realized that she was right and when she was finished he went in.

When they were both done and dressed Jude sat down on the bed and asked Tom, who was towel drying his hair, "What's your sister like?"

"Well, she is two years older than me, kinda high maintenance, can be one of the nicest people you meet, and she is a choreographer." He said "She has a six year old girl named Joselle."

"Cool." Jude said as she lay back on the bed.

Tom ran his hands through his hair and asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Jude said standing up

They picked up there bags and got in the car, ready to drive the hours that it would take to get to Montreal. When they arrived at Jude saw a woman about her height, probably in her late forties, with dark hair shouting to someone in French as she is walking out the door. She sees Tom and Jude walking up and she shouts excitedly and runs to Tom and hugs him.

"Mom, this is Jude." He tells her when she pulled back "Jude, this is my mom Dominique."

"Hi" Jude smiled and held out her hand, Tom's mom ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Nice to meet you." she told Jude and turned to Tom and said something in French. Jude laughed and his mom winked at her and walked toward the house.

"You don't speak French." Tom said to her.

"I know, but I know enough to know that I like her already." She answered and they followed her to the house. The three walked through the entryway and down the long hallway.

"I am not delusional enough to think that you two don't sleep in the same bed, so you will stay here." Dominique started "Just no funny business."

Jude, who was walking behind Tom, leaned up and whispered to him "Yeah, did you hear that, no funny business."

Tom looked over at her and said "Because I'm the one you have to worry about."

"Exactly." Jude said as they stopped in front of their room.

"I'll let you get settled." Dominique told them "When you are ready, meet us out back."

Jude set her bag down to the left of the doorway and surveyed the room. There was a big bed with an oak frame centered along the wall to the left of the door and a matching nightstand next to the bed. The down comforter and burgundy quilt accented the ivory walls. There were heavy drapes on the windows, to the right of the bed, that had the ability to block out every bit of light and opposite the bed there was a door that Jude assumed was a closet.

Tom walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear "You know this is going to be the last time there is peace and quiet for the next two days."

Jude leaned into him and smiled. He kissed her neck, right behind her left ear. They stood there for a few moments more before walking to the backyard. Almost immediately upon walking out the back door, a woman about Jude's height with dark hair and almond shaped brown eyes ran towards them.

"Tommy!" she called to him excitedly and threw her arms around him, causing him to stumble back a little. He hugged her and she said "I missed you."

"I missed you too, K." He told her when she pulled back. She smiled and turned to Jude and said "Hi, I'm Karma, Tom's sister."

Jude smiled "Happy Birthday. I'm Jude."

"So, you're Jude." Karma said "You're as pretty as he said you were."

"Thanks." Jude said and glanced at Tommy, who blushed slightly. _Oh my God, that is adorable. _

"C'mon guys, everyone's out here." Karma told them and they followed her around to the side of the house. They rounded the corner and Tom said "Looks like everyone is here."

"Yep, the whole clan is here." Karma answered, ticking them off on her fingers "Aunts, Uncles, Cousins."

"Wow." Jude said upon seeing the large group of about thirty people, "I have never seen so many people at a birthday party before."

Tom took her hand and gently squeezed it. Jude smiled at him and just as he was about to say something a little girl with dark hair and brown eyes ran up to him "Uncle Tommy! You're back!"

"Josie, how's my girl doing?" he asked as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Good."

"Yeah?" Tom responded and the girl nodded. She peeked at Jude and then whispered to Tom. Tom nodded and she looked at Jude and waved.

"Hi." Joselle said to Jude "Who are you."

Jude smiled and said "Hi, I'm Jude. What's your name?"

"Joselle Maria Dominique Dutios." She said proudly "I'm named after Grandma Dom cause I'm special."

Jude smiled "You must be very special to be named after your grandma."

"Are you?" Joselle asked

"No." Jude said "But I am kinda named after my great-aunt Judith, but my name is Jude."

"Oh, what's your grandma's name?"

"Rosemary."

"Like the stuff you put on potatoes?"

Jude nodded and the little girl giggled. They approached one of the many tables that were set up and Tom set Joselle down. She turned to Jude and said "I like you, will you sit by me?"

"Sure." Jude answered and Tom said "Hey can I sit by you too?"

"Duh Uncle Tommy, you always sit by me." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and ran off towards the treat table.

"She's cute." Jude said as she sat down next to Tom "And she adores you."

"Yeah she is. I'm the only thing close to a father figure in her life."

Jude smiled at him "Well, you must be doing something right. She seems like a good kid."

"Thanks, it's mostly Karma though." He answered as Joselle ran back over to them and showed off her big cookie. Jude laughed as Joselle grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him with her. He smiled at Jude as if to say _I'll be right back. _Joselle turned and beckoned for Jude to come with too. Jude followed and fell into step with them. They were stopped by a few of Tom's cousins and Joselle ran off to play with the other kids.

"Damn Tommy Q, you hit the jackpot with this one." One of them said looking her up and down.

"Jude this is my cousin Daniel, the obnoxious one in the family."

Jude smiled at him and Daniel jokingly told her "If you ever get tired of Tom here, come find me."

Jude laughed and said "Sorry Dan, I already got my backup."

She winked at Tom as Daniel asked her "Oh really, what's his name so I can beat him up later."

"Mason." Tom smiled and Jude shrugged "Sorry."

Joselle ran up to them, almost bouncing out of excitement "It's time to sing Happy Birthday!"

Everyone gathered around the table where the cake was and sang Happy Birthday. When they were finished Joselle looked up at Karma and said "Make a wish Momma."

Karma closed here eyes and then blew out the twenty-six candles. All the little ones cheered and then the cake was cut and passed out. Everyone mingled and talked for a while longer and Jude stood back and watched the interaction of the family members. Everyone was genuinely happy and getting along. Jude silently wished that her family got along this well. Once everyone packed up and went home, Jude helped Karma pick up the plates and other items that didn't make their way to the garbage.

"So, Tom tells me you're a choreographer." Jude said to her

"Yeah, I just got back from a raqs sharqi class in India."

"That is so cool, must have been fun."

"Yeah, it was a blast." Karma smiled and picked up a plate and stacked it on top of the others in her hands. When they were done cleaning up, Karma turned to Jude and said "This may be none of my business or anything, but…I just wanted to let you know that Tom is very special to us, and not just because he is my brother."

Jude nodded and Karma continued "So, if you hurt him I'm going to have to hunt you down."

"Good to know." Jude said knowing full and well that Karma was only half joking about what she said. The two then walked towards the house.

"So, what did Joselle ask you earlier?" Jude asked as her and Tom got into bed later that night.

"She asked if you were the special friend that Grandma Dom told her about."

Jude smiled and said "So, I'm special hunh?"

"You're _very_ special Jude." Tom said in a joking tone.

"Shut up." Jude laughed and swung her hand back and hit him in the chest.

Tom laughed and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "You are special to me Jude, you know that." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, you tell me all the time." Tom kissed the back of her head.

After a few minutes of silence Tom's hand slid down and rested on her thigh.

"Hey, you heard what Dom said, no funny business."

"There's nothing funny about it." He told her with mock seriousness. She took his hand in hers and repositioned herself so he faced him. She kissed him "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said and he kissed her once more.

The next morning Jude awoke in the bed alone. She looked around and got out of bed and changed into the clothes she took out of her bag. She then wondered into the kitchen to see Dominique and Tommy making breakfast side by side.

"Good morning sunshine." Tom said as she walked in.

"Morning." She smiled at him as he handed her a mug of coffee.

"Fresh brewed yesterday." He told her jokingly

"Just the way I like it." She responded in the same tone, taking a sip.

Dominique watched them out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself.

"Jude, dear, would you get Jenny and Joselle, breakfast is almost done."

"Sure." Jude turned and walked down the hallway, into the living room, wondering who Jenny was when Joselle came bouncing in from the other side.

"Hi." She said as she came in

"Hey Joselle, could you tell Jenny that breakfast is ready?"

"Mom, breakfast is done." She called over her shoulder and they heard "Ok, be right there."

"You are never going to guess what I found." Karma said carrying a box into the kitchen and placing it on the counter.

"I don't think I want to know." Tom answered looking at the box suspiciously as Karma sat down at the table.

Ignoring him, she continued "Home videos."

Tom shook his head with a small smile.

"Oh, come on Tom, it will be fun." Karma said smiling at him "Please."

"Yeah Tommy, please." Joselle chimed in.

"Ok, fine." He said and they got up from the table and walked into the living room.

Karma put in one of the videos and pushed play. They watched a series of dance tapes and at home concerts that Tom and Karma had put on when they were younger, a few of them on vacation, and a few of them when they got older. When they were nearing the end of the tapes Joselle announced that she needed to use the bathroom. Dominique went to get something out of the kitchen and Karma was about to follow when Jude asked "Why do they call you Karma?"

"Because, Karma's a bitch." Tom answered

"Actually, it's called the Karma Sutra for a reason." She said and turned and walked away Jude laughed and Tom sat there silent, not knowing how to respond to that comment.

Jude looked at Tom a few minutes later and smiled "You know my favorite is when she was trying to teach you to salsa."

He smiled "Shut up, I was like thirteen."

"Yeah." Jude laughed

"Yeah." Tom put his arm around her shoulders. Just then, Karma called for Tom, asking for help with whatever task she was doing. He went to go help her and Joselle suddenly appeared and put in the last tape in the player. It showed a younger Tommy, about eighteen or nineteen, walking into a garage where a band was practicing. His anger was evident, written all over his face.

"Hey Man, what's wrong?" Rylie asked

Tom shook his head and punched the wall. Rylie, Brien, Adrian, and Blayke stared at him as he turned around and picked up his guitar and plugged it into the amp, mumbling under his breath; the only thing that could be made out being _damn fucking bastard. _

Jude looked over at Joselle "Hey, I think we should turn this off."

Jude got up and had her finger on the stop button. Joselle said "No, just wait for a second."

Some strong and angry chords blared and Tom started singing, first quietly then louder.

_I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do_

_And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
_

Jude slowly became absorbed, watching Tom's body language and the darkness in his eyes.

_And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do  
_

Jude felt someone walk into the room.

_And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_

"Where did you get that?" Tom asked firmly with his arms crossed across his chest. Jude looked at him and Joselle said "In the box."

He turned to Karma, who had just walked up behind him "I told you to get rid of this."

With that, Tom took the tape from Jude's hand and walked out of the room and out the back door. Karma sighed and said "I don't understand what the big deal is about this tape."

"He isn't exactly proud of how he handled things, dear." Dominique said as she walked in the room. "Joselle, why don't you go play in your room for a little bit."

She nodded and left the room.

"I know, but…" Karma started but she was interrupted by Dom "No. His decision, you respect it."

"He probably hasn't told you." she said turning to Jude.

"No, but its ok, he will when he wants to." She answered and quietly left the room, leaving them to discuss. Jude grabbed her sweater out of her bag and then walked outside. She saw Tom sitting on a bench out a little farther in the yard. She quietly walked up to him and sat down. He glanced at her and gave her a small smile. Jude returned it and they sat in silence for quite sometime before Tom spoke.

"You're probably wondering what that was all about."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok." He said "It's just kind of a long story."

Jude nodded and he continued "It was about five or six years ago. Karma was seeing this guy; you know the kind of guy that can charm everyone."

Jude nodded "I didn't like him much though." He remembered "I said something to Mom, but she told me that I didn't really get a say, that it was Karma's choice. Over time this guy started to be overbearing and controlling. Karma was too close to see it for what it was. Well one night she came here with bruises on her face and wrists."

His face became darker "I went to his house and told him if he ever touched her like that again, it would be the last thing he ever touched."

"Things were better for a little while after that. It started happening again, but she kept it so well hidden. I guess she was embarrassed. I found out and went over to his house to go get her, to bring her home."

Jude could tell that he was visually remembering what happened that night "I walked in and heard what he was saying to her, the dirty and mean things. I saw him hit her and I just snapped,"

Tom paused, looking down then at her and quietly said "He ended up in the hospital."

"Sounds like he deserved it." Jude said

"It doesn't matter. Doing that made me no better than him." Jude took his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"There is a difference you know, between what you did and what he did." Tom shrugged "What happened after that?"

"I was arrested on assault charges, spent a few nights in jail. They deemed it more of a self defense thing. I got bailed out."

"He on the other hand, recovered and went to trial. Served his time and can't come anywhere near anyone in this family."

"The only good thing to happen out of that relationship was Josie. She was born five months later."

They sat there wordlessly for a few minutes before Jude stood up and took Tom's other hand and pulled him up with her and said "Let's go for a walk."

Dominique watched them from the window walk hand in hand down to the line of trees on the edge of their property and then disappear behind them. They returned a couple hours later, Tom laughing about something Jude had said and they stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the front door.

"Thank you." He told her.

"Anytime." She answered. He leaned down and kissed her before they walked in the house. Dominique was thankful Tom appeared to be in a better mood; she didn't want him to leave angry. They stayed for a few more hours and then they loaded up the car to go home. Joselle ran up to Tom and asked "Do you really have to go?"

"Sorry baby girl, I do." Tom answered and she hugged him. "I'll see you next time ok, be good."

"Bye Jude." Joselle hugged her "Are you gonna come back next time?"

"If I'm invited I will definitely come back to see you." Jude told her and the little girl smiled. Dominique and Karma said their goodbyes. Karma paused at Tom and apologized.

"You're forgiven." He told her sincerely and he and Jude got in the car. .

"I'll get rid of the tape if you'd like." Karma told him, leaning in the open window.

"It's already done."

Karma nodded "What did you do with it?"

"Let's just say that we got creative." Tom replied and they drove off.

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Let me know what you think.**

**xoxoseleana **


	33. Throw Down At GMajor

**Hello everyone! So, here's the next chapter. I took my big test and passed, so here is the celebratory chapter. Sorry it took my so long to get it out, but when you are studying your brains out you don't have much time to write. Hope you like it. There's only one to two chapters left after this one, but no worries...there is a continuance. Not sure if it would be considered a sequel, but it goes on to tell the stories of tour. Dun, dun, dun...**

**Thank you to Driver Picks The Music for your help, I owe you one. Without your input I wouldn't have finished this when I did and would probably still be stuck in the same place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything you recognize. The plot is all mine though...a product of my own imagination. **

**Throw Down At GMajor**

Jude and Tom were out walking when the already darkening sky started to cloud up.

"Looks like it is going to rain." Tom said looking up at the sky.

Jude looked up and a rain drop hit her face. "It's already started." She laughed.

Tom took Jude's hand and within minutes it was down pouring and they were soaked. Tom looked down at Jude and watched the rain stream down her face. He smiled to himself and then heard "Well, since we're already wet..."

Suddenly he heard a splash in the water. He looked over at Jude and saw her standing in a puddle right off the curb.

"Puddle jumping?"

"You should try it, it's fun." Tom shook his head and Jude stomped into another one, closer to Tom and splashed him. Tom looked over at her and she laughed. She did it again and he said, "So, you wanna play that game?"

Jude gave him a _come and get me _smile and took off running through the water that collected along the sidewalk. Tom ran after her, the water splashing up the back of his legs. Jude looked over her shoulder and laughed as she saw Tom catch up with her. Tom grabbed her around the waist from behind and spun her around. Jude laughed and wiggled away from him and she pulled him into an ankle deep puddle. Tom took her hand and they walked towards Tom's house. Jude stopped and kissed him full on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"What was that for?" Tom asked when they separated.

Jude shrugged and took his hand "I've just always wanted to do it."

They continued walking and Tom smirked suggestively "Really now?"

Jude smirked as she walked up the steps to the front door. Tom reached around her and opened the door. As she walked in Tom smacked her butt.

"Hey!" Jude shouted and turned around and lightly shoved him against the door, her face merely inches from his. Tom looked down at her, noticing how her wet shirt was clinging to her body. She smiled at him and turned away. She was a few steps away when Tom grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. He lowered his face to hers, so there noses together. Jude stared at him and bit her lip. He leaned in closer and put his mouth by her ear.

"Don't tease me like that." Tom whispered and walked away. Jude smiled and shook her head.

"Fine. Be that way. I'm gonna get out of these wet clothes." She called to him and walked into the front bathroom. Tom smiled at her and answered his ringing cell phone.

"Hey, take your clothes off." Jude called to him a few minutes later.

Tom turned around, his mouth agape, and saw Jude standing in a towel, holding her clothes. He heard "Damn man. Should I let you go? Your girl is getting demanding."

"Shut up." He told the person on the other end.

"What?" Jude asked when Tom continued to just look at her.

"I'm going to dry them." Jude said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Tom motioned for her to wait a second. Jude nodded and walked into the other room. She tossed her clothes in the dryer and went into the bedroom to dressed. She dug through her bag and realized she was running out of clothes. She sat there for a minute, then turned to Tom's dresser and pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a white T-shirt. She pulled it on and it skimmed her upper thighs. Then, she sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Tom walked in, already changed into dry clothes. He looked at Jude and smirked.

"Are you wearing my boxers too?" he asked jokingly as he sat down next to her.

"No, but I do need to do laundry. Why, is it a turn on?" Jude joked, nudging him.

"Yeah, kinda." Tom laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were silent until Jude spoke.

"Is that so you can say you had Jude in your pants all night?" She asked Tom. He laughed and shook his head.

"I think you have been hanging out with the guys too long."

Jude shrugged "What can you do?"

Kwest was laying next to a sleeping Sadie. He glanced at the clock and saw what time it was and quietly got up.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked sitting up.

"It's no big deal, go back to sleep." He told her and she nodded and laid back down. Kwest looked at her, silently wishing he didn't have to leave as he finished buttoning up his shirt and quietly left the house. He got into his car and drove to his apartment. Kwest opened the door and saw Adrian sitting in an armchair resting his feet on the end table, blocking the walkway. Kwest pushed his feet down and flopped on the couch.

"What's up with you?" Adrian asked

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked

"This, all of it, I don't want to do it anymore." Kwest said sitting up and facing him.

Adrian's eyes darkened "You can't just back out now. This is what you signed up for."

"I know, it's just…"

"What?" Adrian demanded

"It's different this time."

"How, how is this different?" Adrian stopped and faced him "This is because of the sister, isn't it? You banged her, didn't you, and now you're caught up. Not that I blame you, she's hot."

Kwest's eye flickered down and then quickly back, "Don't talk about her like that."

Adrian shook his head "You do your job, do it well. You know what will happen if you don't."

Kwest gave him a quick nod, "Fine. Now get out of my house."

Adrian stood up and smiled at him and said, "See you later man, keep doing what you're doing."

Kwest rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him and left a few minutes later.

"I am going to go by my house." Jude told a half sleeping Tom.

"Why, what's up?" He asked her, rolling over and looking up at her. She still had his shirt on along with her jeans.

"Nothing, I'm just going to get my mail, grab some clothes, and take a Jacuzzi bath."

Tom smiled sleepily at her "You don't have a Jacuzzi."

"I know." She leaned down and kissed him "But, it's fun to pretend sometimes."

Tom smiled and kissed her again "Bye."

"Bye. If I'm not back when you get up, stop by if you feel like it."

Tom mumbled an okay and Jude grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She walked in the direction of her house and stopped at her mailbox as she walked up. She flipped through the pile as she walked up the sidewalk and stopped when she saw a single, fully open pink rose taped to her door.

Jude took the flower down and looked around as she pulled her keys out. She smiled to herself and smelled the flower. A faint sense of paranoia started to play at the back of her mind. _You're just psyching yourself out. Everything is fine now. Besides, it's probably from Tommy. _Sliding the key into the lock, she pushed the door open and set the mail, flower, and her keys down on the table next to the door. She locked the door before walking into the bathroom.

Jude warmed the water and stopped the drain. As the tub filled she poured in lavender scented liquid and watched the bubbles start to rise. She turned off the water and pulled her hair back into a loose bun, strands of hair fell out in random places. She got undressed and slipped into the water. Jude leaned against the back of the tub, her head resting where the wall and the tub meet. After a few minutes there was a knock on bathroom door. The door opened slowly once Jude said to come in, already knowing who it was.

"I'm going to be leaving for a little bit." Tom said as he walked in through the door. He looked down at her and smiled, leaning down and kissed her. Jude put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She giggled and he looked at her and asked "What's so funny?"

"I got you wet. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Tom smiled at her and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Jude leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes, relaxing in the warmth. A few minutes later there is another knock on the door.

"I thought you were going out." Jude said and the door opened slightly and then stopped as if the person on the other side was hesitating and then they walked in. Jude looked over at the door and screamed. The person quickly walked up and put their arm around her neck and covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

"Sh, Sh, Sh." They told her, Jude glared at them and mumbled something into their hand. They pulled her out of the tub and drug her down the hall.

"Now I know why he is so into you." He told her, resting his chin on her shoulder, looking her up and down. Jude struggled to get away and they threw her down on the floor and slapped her face. Her cheek stung and she closed her eyes to stop them from watering. She fought back and got in one good, fisted blow to the attacker's temple, throwing him off balance and toppling backwards. His head hit the floor with a low thud and Jude didn't wait for him to move. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

_What the hell, I can't believe I just locked myself in the house. What good is that going to do? And you made fun of the girl in that horror movie. _Jude thought to herself once her actions registered. She tried to figure out what to do wondering when the banging on the door would start.

Sadie woke up and saw that Kwest still wasn't back. She wondered into the living room, grabbed her cell phone and tried to call him, with no success. Frowning, she went into the kitchen and fixed some breakfast. When she was done cleaning up, she walked back into the living room and saw Kwest's jacket lying on the back of the couch. Rolling her eyes, she picked up his jacket so it could be hung up and a folded piece of paper fell out of the inside pocket. Her mind started racing as she unfolded it.

A pink rose.

Only a few days left.

Until the truth comes out.

"That's not cryptic at all." Sadie said to herself. There was a second slip folded in with the note,

_A receipt for the flower shop? Who is the single pink rose for? I certainly haven't gotten one. _She looked at the date, _yesterday_.

"Well, this sure explains a lot. There's someone else." Sadie said as she put them back in the pocket and hung up the jacket. Just as she turned from it, Kwest came in the door.

"Hi." She smiled at him deciding not to say anything just yet.

"Hey." He returned the smile and gave her a quick kiss.

"So, where did you go so early this morning?" Sadie asked nonchalantly.

"To help one of my friends with something."

"Oh, are they okay?"

"Yep, no big deal. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I'm glad everything is okay, I'm going to take a shower." Sadie gave him a smile. While in the shower, she started thinking about everything that has been going on, trying to piece it all together. Trying to figure out when it all went started to fall apart. By the time she was finished she wasn't much closer to an answer than she was before. She got dressed and picked up her cell phone and called Jude. There was no answer. Sadie walked into the other room and heard Kwest talking on the phone. She peered around the corner and kept out of sight.

"Yeah, it's done Adrian." Kwest said, "Everything is in place."

Kwest nodded "She'll never know. I'll meet you there."

Sadie walked into the room and the movement caught Kwest's eye. He looked at her and said, "Hey T, I'll see you later."

He hung up the phone and smiled at her. "I have to go into work for a little while."

"Okay, am I going to see you tonight?" Sadie put on her best face.

"I don't know, but I should be able to meet up afterwards, if you want."

She gave him her best and sincerest fake smile. He nodded and walked out the door.

Jude jolted back into the present. She looked around and saw that she had fallen asleep and everything had been a dream. _Where the hell did that come from? It was just a dream. It's done and over with. _She told herself.

She got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. Then she picked up her things and went down the hall to her room and quickly got dressed. Jude placed her bag on the bed and started tossing in a few things that she needed. The sound of the front door opening quickly caused Jude to jump. _No one is supposed to be coming over..._She quietly went into the back of her closet and pulled out the wooden baseball bat that has been there for years. Quickly and quietly she opened the bedroom door and glanced down the hall. Only seeing the front door slowly closing itself, she stepped out and walked slowly down the hall. There was noises coming from the living room. Jude gripped the bat tighter, whitening her knuckles, and got ready to swing as she quickly rounded the corner.

"Whoa, Jude." Someone shouted. Jude actually saw who it was and said, "You scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and you didn't answer your phone. I thought I would stop by the house." Sadie answered

"How did you get in?" Jude asked setting the bat down.

"You gave me a key remember."

"Oh yeah." Jude paused to catch her breath, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you alright?" Sadie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me." Jude asked. Sadie sat down on the couch and Jude sat next to her.

Sadie took a deep breath, "I think it's time for me to break it off with Kwest."

"Why would you say that? I thought everything was going well."

"It was, but he is acting weird and distant lately." Sadie answered, "Last night he got up in the middle of the night and left. He didn't come back until later this morning."

"That isn't the first time it' s happened and if I ask him about it he gets upset, tells me it's nothing and not to worry."

"Maybe it is nothing."

"No," Sadie shook her head "It's something, I know it. I can feel it."

"Do you think it's _something_ or _someone_?"

"I thought it might be someone, but now, I'm not so sure. Something is going on."

"I'm sorry Sades." Jude gave her a hug "I know how much you liked him." Sadie gave her a small smile and then they heard a loud bang. They both jumped and looked towards the door.

"Good afternoon Harrisons!" Spied shouted as he ran in the door. Kyle and Wally came in right behind him with Lara.

"You scared the crap out of us." Sadie told him.

Spied looked at the two girls and saw how upset Sadie was, then at Kyle and Wally. "I think we are in some serious need of some cheering up. What do you think?"

The guys nodded and then left the house. Jude and Sadie looked at each other and then back at the door. Shortly after the guys came back in with a few games and a Wii. They hooked it up to the T.V. and gave Sadie the games. When Spied handed everyone there a remote Jude asked "What are we playing?"

"Just Dance." Sadie said handing Kyle the disc.

"Okay, Jude and Spied versus Sadie and Wally." Kyle said holding up the video camera. Everyone nodded and took their places. Kyle took Jude's remote and picked a song. He handed it back to her and hit record on the camera.

"The only rule is don't stop dancing for any reason. Round one, Hot N Cold." Kyle said, "The one with the most points in the end wins."

"Extra points for flair." He continued gesturing with his free hand and faced the camera towards them. The game counted down and the music started. The four players danced along with the game. When it ended Kyle said, "Well, that must have been the warm up round. No flair, nothing. Sades, you are the winner, with over three thousand points."

They cheered for her and then Kyle picked the second song.

"Okay guys, round two is Girls Just Want To Have Fun. You had your warm up so lets see you actually get into it."

They played a few more rounds, each of which got increasingly competitive.

Tommy was walking up to the house and all he could hear was loud music and some loud voices. He walked in the door and heard Tell Me What You Want by Spice Girls blaring from the living room. When he looked around the corner he saw the four dancing and singing along. Kyle, who was sitting on the couch, greeted him and Tom asked "Hey man, What's going on?"

"We're cheering up Sadie." Kyle answered and then looked back to the game in time to see Spied shove Wally causing him to mess up the footwork. In return, Sadie knocked Spied's remote out of his hand and laughed as it dangled from his wrist. Spied quickly grabbed it and nudged Jude. She nodded and grabbed his hand. He twirled her and they switched spots. Jude then bumped with Sadie.

"Oh, that was flair with a competitive edge." Kyle said into the camera. He then pointed it at Tom, who looked amused, before turning back to the game. When it was over, Sadie looked over at Jude and Spied and said out of breath, "In your face, we totally won."

"Yeah right," Jude answered, equally out of breath, "We had more flair than you."

"There's no way you two beat us." Sadie responded and turned to Kyle, "Tell them we won."

Kyle faced the camera towards himself and said, "Viewers at home, this is going to take some careful deliberation. Let's review the tapes and make a decision."

While Kyle was doing that, Sadie, Spied, and Wally went into the kitchen. Jude walked over to Tommy and smiled. "Hey, have fun?"

"Yep, you?" Jude nodded.

"So, you're a closet Spice Girls fan?" Tom asked teasing her. Jude was about to answer when Kyle walked back into the room and stood on the coffee table.

"Ladies and Gentledudes, gather round." He said and waited for everyone to come back. Jude and Tommy sat on the couch, while Sadie took the chair and Spied and Wally sat down on the floor.

"For the first time in the history of the competition, there is a tie."

"What?" All of them say at once.

Kyle continued "In the event of a tie, there must be a tie breaker. I, being the judge, will randomly select the song and the best player from each team will compete. Whoever gets the most points wins, simple as that."

He looks at them and says, "Team Juderman, who is your contestant?"

Spied and Jude look at each other and Jude stands up. Kyle looks at Sadie and Wally, "Team Wadie, who will it be?"

Sadie stands up and takes her place next to Jude in front of the T.V. Kyle selects the randomize option before handing them their respective remotes.

"Tie breaker song is...Eye of the Tiger." He said readying the camera.

"Remember, no flair, just skill." Kyle reminds them as the game counts down.

They dance through the song with precision and accuracy. Tom sat back and watched as Spied and Wally cheered for their teammates, wowed by how much they really got into it. When it was over, Jude and Sadie turned to Kyle and gave him a _well, who won _look.

"After the tie breaker it is clear who is now the winner of the competition…" Kyle answered, pausing for dramatical effect, "Team Wadie! You won, congrats dudes!"

Sadie and Wally stood up and took a bow, while the rest cheered for them. Jude and Sadie went into the kitchen and Spied sat down next to Tom and started talking to him.

Jude and Sadie were laughing and talking. Jude called out "Can someone grab my camera, it's in my purse."

"Sure." Spied answered, picking up her purse.

"Not you Spied, give it to Tom."

"Why can he go in your purse and I can't?"

"Because he didn't take my last tampon to do an absorbency test and not tell me." Jude answered.

"That was a long time ago."

"Did he really do that?" Sadie asked and laughed when Jude nodded. Sadie looked around the room and something caught her eye. A pink rose sitting in a vase on the windowsill. She stopped and stared at it.

"Sadie, are you okay?" Jude asked as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Where did you get that?" Sadie pointed to the flower.

"It was taped to my door this morning." Jude shrugged, "I figured Tommy left it. I don't know when he would have done it, but who else would have?"

"Was there a note with it?" Jude nodded and showed her the note. The same one she found earlier, except this one was in a handwriting she recognized.

"Is this Tom's handwriting?"

"No, but someone else could've written it."

Sadie stared at it a little longer, the missing pieces started to fall into place, before saying, "Jude, did you ever figure out how Adrian got your phone number?"

Jude shook her head and Sadie said, "I think I figured it out."

"How?"

"Hey Tom, come in here for a second." Sadie called to him. When he walked in she asked "Did you give Jude a pink rose this morning?"

"No, she likes orchids." He answered handing her the camera and then picking up his ringing phone.

"See." Sadie said after he walked out of the room.

"No, Sades, you aren't making any sense."

Sadie huffed and continued "I know who put the flower on your door and I know who gave Adrian your phone number."

"Who?" Jude asked in a rushed tone.

"Kwest." She said

"What, are you sure?" Sadie nodded, "How do you know?"

"I found a receipt for the florist in his jacket and a few days before Adrian called you, I caught him looking through my phone. I didn't think anything of it until stuff started to fit together."

"So, he has been helping Adrian the whole time." Jude said in a flat voice.

"He used me to get to you." Sadie said angrily, "I can't believe I fell for it."

Sadie shook her head, "I...I gotta go."

"Sades, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'll be fine." Sadie told her, giving her a small smile "I am just going to go home."

"Don't worry Sades, I'll take care of it." Jude said and watched her walk quietly out the door. She turned to the guys and said goodbye as they finished packing up their things and left. She walked up to Tom and he put his arm around her.

"Are you ready to go?" Tom asked and Jude nodded. She grabbed her bag out of her room and then walked outside with Tom and Lara. They got into Tom's car and drove to his house.

"Is everything okay with you and Sadie?"

Jude shook her head. Tom looked at her and she hesitated but quietly explained what Sadie had told her.

"I am so sorry." Tom said.

"It isn't your fault, you didn't know anything about it." Jude told him, seeing the anger appear in his eyes.

"I know, but still. This should not be happening."

Jude made eye contact with him, "I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself."

"What's gonna happen now?" Tom asked after a short silence. Jude's eyes went to the floor and then back to Tom's.

"I think I am gonna go to bed. I'm tired." Jude shrugged. She knew that he meant about the Kwest situation but, she wasn't sure what she was going to do and she really didn't want to think about it right now.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Jude nodded and went to the bedroom. She pulled her pajamas out of her bag and changed into them. She got into bed and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to come and praying for there to be no nightmares. A few minutes later, she felt Tom get into bed next to her. Within minutes, Jude was asleep in his arms.

Early the next morning Jude walked into GMajor and knocked on Darius's door. She walked in when he acknowledged her.

"D, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Kwest."

"Okay." He said.

"I…" She started, "I don't want him to work here anymore."

"You're telling me you want me to fire the second best producer I have?" Darius asked in an _are you crazy_ tone.

"I have a good reason."

"It had better be a damn good reason." Jude told him about what happened the night before and was glad his anger wasn't aimed for her.

"This will be taken care of immediately."

"Thank you. Maybe it can all be over now."

"Let's hope so." Darius answered and Jude went to her office. After about a few minutes Jude saw Kwest walk out of Studio B. Darius stepped out of his office and motioned for Kwest to come with him. Jude watched Kwest walk in and the door close behind them. She turned back to what she was working on and after a few minutes her phone beeped indicating a text. Flipping her phone open, she read it and laughed.

**The Song Game...I Want You To Want Me**

She texted back

_**I Want To Dance With You**_

A minute later she got

**I Want Candy**

Jude thought for a minute and sent

_**Sex and Candy**_

In return she got

**So that's where you wanna go...Sex Me Slow**

_So you wanna play like that hunh..._Jude thought.

_**Sex is good**_

She waited for a minute and then started working on her papers again. Her phone began to beep.

**Sexual Thing**

She laughed and answered

_**Wild Thing**_

Suddenly, the door to Darius's office flew open and Kwest walked out. Everyone in the lobby stared at him as he walked into Studio B. A few minutes later he walked back out and over to Jude's office. Throwing open the door, he walked in and closed it behind him and starts yelling. The new and part time receptionist, Sarah, pulled out her cell phone and texts Sadie.

OMG...Throw down GMajor.

Who? Sadie responded.

The redhead and the black guy. Sarah answered.

Darius? What are they saying?

No, the producer. Can't tell.

"Shit." Sadie swore out loud remembering that Jude told her the night before. She scrolled through her phone and called Tom.

"You bitch." Kwest yelled at her when the door closed.

"Excuse me?" Jude said, looking up from her work.

"What gives you the fucking right?"

"If I knew what you were talking about maybe I could tell you." Jude said, standing up.

"You know damn well what I am talking about." He shouted at her, "You got me fired."

"Why would you think that?"

"Don't play innocent with me. Who else would be able to manipulate Darius that way?"

"First off, I don't manipulate anyone. And second, Darius does what he wants, no one tells him what to do."

"Yeah, unless you're doing him under the table. You whore."

"I'm the whore?" Jude shouted, "I'm not the one who slept with a coworker's sister to gain advantage."

"Get out of my office. Now." She yelled.

"Afraid not, Judey." Adrain told her, locking the door.

"Shit." Jude said under her breath as he turned around and leaned against the door, looking very pleased with himself. He turned on the stereo on the shelf next to the door and took a few steps toward her and Jude's eyes darted around the room for something, anything, she could use as a weapon. She saw something sitting in an open desk drawer and slowly grabbed it and hid it behind her back. Testing the weight of it and feeling the cold, smooth metal, she smiled to herself. Her mind started racing as he moved closer; so much that she missed what he said.

"Are you even listening to me?" He shouted angrily. He reached his hand to her and grabbed her face, turning it to his, "You listen to me when I am talking to you. Got it?"

Jude nodded and he roughly let her go. He turned and in a calm voice he started pacing and talking again. Jude half listened to what he was saying, nodding at the appropriate times. _Come on Jude, think. You need to get out of here. _Looking around, she saw that she would have a clear shot at the door if she waited until he paced over by Kwest. _Maybe I can take them both out._ She watched him pace and tried to figure the perfect time to strike.

"Come on, pick up." Sadie all but shouted at the phone. She was flying down the road, toward GMajor.

"Tom, it's Sadie." She said when he answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We need to get to GMajor now." She told him

"Why, whats going on?" Sadie told him what Sarah texted her.

"Shit. I'll meet you there." Tom hung up, knowing Kwest may be mild most of the time, but definitely not when he is mad. He dialed Jude's number as he got in the car, no answer.

Sadie was almost to GMajor when she got another text from Sarah telling her that someone else came in and the yelling got worse.

They pulled into GMajor at the same time. Sadie told Tom to check Jude's office and she would check the studio. Tom got to Jude office and the door was locked. There were voices muffled by loud music coming from behind it. Tom grabbed the doorknob and was about to ram the door with his shoulder when Sadie walked up.

"Hey, got the keys." She told him pulling them out of Jude's purse. Tom stepped aside and let Sadie unlock the door. Tom motioned to her, telling her to let him go first. He slowly opened the door, silently praying to go unnoticed, and heard Adrian instructing Kwest to do something, but couldn't make it out. He crept inside and stayed hidden on the side of the sofa. Kwest had Jude pinned against the wall, a foot or so off the ground, with one arm tightly across her neck and the other pushing against her abdomen to keep her still against the wall. Adrian walked up to her and tilted her face to his again.

"Now, was it really worth it to throw that at me?" He asked, his voice losing it's calm facade. Jude saw a trickle of blood where the edge of the stapler connected with his head.

"Yes." She answered with a small smirk. Enraged, he pushed Kwest away from her, sending her flying to the floor. He backhanded her across the face, sending her the rest of the way to the floor. Jude groaned when her head collided with the floor. She wiped the blood from her lip and closed her eyes, bracing herself as he raised his hand to strike her again. Tom jumped up and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Adrian tried to fight back, but Tom pulled up on his arm and kneed him in the back of the legs, causing them to give out and send him to the floor. Tom kneeled, straddling Adrian, keeping him restrained.

"Jude are you okay?" Tom asked.

Jude groaned in response and slowly sat up, "I'm alive."

Adrian tried to get up and Tom jabbed him in the ribs with his knee. Hearing a string of profanities come out of his mouth, Tom pushed his head down, muffling his words into the rug.

Kwest tried to slip away unnoticed but was met by a seething Sadie at the door. She pushed him back into the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sadie yelled at him.

Kwest stared at her and she pushed him back again.

"Look, Sadie, I can explain." Kwest started but was silenced as Sadie's fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back.

"That was for my sister." She said and drew her fist back. She punched him again, sending him to the ground, then kicked the tip of her four inch stiletto into his side. Kwest let out a painful groan.

"That was for me." Sadie turned and pulled out her cell phone. Everyone in the lobby stared at her as she walked out of the office.

The police arrived with in minutes and rushed in with the EMTs right behind them. The police arrested Adrian and Kwest and took statements from everyone in the lobby and Jude, Sadie, and Tom. The EMTs were looking at Jude when Adrian was being taken out. Tom, who was standing next to Jude, actually got to look at him. _Looks like Jude got a few good hits in, _seeing the scratch marks on his arm and the dried blood on his face from where the stapler hit him. _That's my girl, _he smiled to himself. Adrian noticed Tom looking at him.

"You and me, we're through. Don't ever think about coming back."

"Don't worry. I won't." Tom answered.

"You tell you're little bitch, this isn't over. She'll get hers." Adrian yelled as the policeman pushed him out the door.

"Shut up man." Kwest yelled at him and glanced over at Tom and Jude. Tom looked at him and shook his head.

"I can't believe you are still such a pussy." Tom told him, "You still don't have the balls to stand up to the asshole."

All Kwest did was look at him and then was led out the door.

"What is going on? Why is Kwest being arrested?" Darius asked as he walked through the door. He saw Jude sitting on the couch with an ice pack on her face and the EMT shining a light into her eyes. Tom was next to her, his face a mixture of fury and concern. Sadie was sitting in a chair not far from where Jude sat, with an EMT persuading her to at least put an ice pack on her hand.

"What the hell happened?" Darius asked.

"What can I say D, you left for a minute and the place fell apart." Jude said hoarsely with a lopsided smile, since her lip was swollen.

Darius looked at them and waited for an answer. Tom explained what happened and Jude and Sadie filled in details that he didn't know.

Darius shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault D. You didn't know. You couldn't control it." Jude told him.

"She's right D." Tom agreed.

"If I would've known…" He started.

"We know." Jude nodded.

After the police and the emergency personnel left, everyone was told to go home. Tom helped Jude up and walked her to his car. As he drove off, Jude leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Hey," Tom said, "don't fall asleep."

Jude opened her eyes and looked at him, "You can't sleep for an hour or so after you hit your head. Just in case you have a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion." Jude answered and sighed when Tom shot her a look.

"Okay. I'll try." Tom smiled at her and took her hand.

"So, where did she learn to punch like that?"

"Sadie?" Jude asked and Tom nodded, "Sadie's a black belt. She could kick your ass with a stick."

Tom laughed and Jude said, "Speaking of Sadie, when did she go home?"

"She left the minute the last police car pulled out of the parking lot. She made sure you were okay and then left."

"Oh. Was she okay?"

"Yeah. Just some bruised knuckles." Jude nodded.

Tom helped Jude into the house and she sat down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Jude smiled, "Except for the splitting headache."

Tom walked in the kitchen and came back out with an ice pack and some aspirin. He handed her the tablets and a glass of water. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her while holding the ice pack to her face. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She responded by kissing her temple. They sat in silence for quite some time. Tom looked down at Jude and saw her falling asleep.

"Jude." he said softly.

"Hmm." Jude mumbled.

"You have to stay awake for just a little bit longer."

"Mhm."

"Nope, come on." Tom said grabbing her hands and making her stand up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom so you can get washed up, then you can go to bed."

Jude nodded and walked with him to the bathroom.

"I think I am gonna take a shower." Jude told him

"Okay, are you okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just a little tired, I'll be fine."

"Call if you need anything."

"I will." Jude promised and Tom left her be. He checked in on her a couple of times. When Jude came out of the bathroom, Tom got to completely see her face, makeup off. The swelling in her lip had gone down and the bruises on her face were more prominent now that her makeup was gone. Tom silently cursed Adrian and Kwest.

Later on, Jude was laying next to Tommy with her chest against his back and her arms around his torso. Tommy lightly drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Jude leaned her head against his back and pressed her lips to his shoulder. Tom turned and put his arm around her. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

Jude nuzzled her face into his chest and took in his scent. She relaxed and smiled to herself, "I love you too."

"I'm proud of you Jude." Tom said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?"

"Because you fought back."

"Well, you know me." Jude said, "I don't go down without a fight."

Tom smiled at her.

"Thank you again for, you know, saving my life."

"Of course, anytime."

**Thanks for reading. As always, comments are appreciated. xoxo **


	34. Never Say Goodbye

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had an awesome holiday season. Here is the final chapter of Roles Reversed. Hope you like it. It is sad to see it go, it was my first fic, but more is to come. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the thoughts in my head, nothing more. Everything else belongs to it's respective owner. **

**Follow Me is by Uncle Kracker, Dirrty is by Christina Aguilera, Pour Some Sugar On Me is by Def Leppard, and Shadows of the Night is by Pat Benatar.**

**Never Say Goodbye**

Two weeks later…

"So, what is this tradition you guys keep talking about?" Tom asked as they pulled into the GMajor parking lot.

"We spend the night before tour on Betty and watch old tour videos and have one last night before everyone is split for six months." Jude told him as they got out of the car. They heard loud music coming from around the corner. They followed it and saw Tour Bus Betty all ready to go.

"Should I be worried?" Tom asked.

"No, not yet. When they start pranks, then you might have to worry."

Jude pulled open the door and they walked in.

"NORM!" The guys cheered as they walked in the door. Jude looked around and saw Spied, Kyle, Wally, Mason, Patsy, Jamie, and Sadie sitting in random places around the bus.

"Hey guys!" Jude smiled, "Did you start yet?"

"You know we won't start without the queen." Kyle told her, "It's tradition."

"Damn right you can't start without me." Jude answered, sitting on the floor in front of Tom, using his legs as a backrest.

"So, why are you two late?" Jamie asked, from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, what were you two doing?" Spied asked, leaning over his shoulder and nudging him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tom answered, raising his eyebrows. Spied smirked and smacked his shoulder.

"Okay guys, we are gonna start." Mason said.

"We are going to go all the way back to first tour." There were a mixture of cheers and groans, but everyone hushed as he put in the first tape, marked Tour One.

_It opened with a seventeen year old Jude laughing as she walked up to the bus, hiding a bag behind her back. She pulled the door open and walked up the steps. Jude set down the bag on the table and pulled out a large bottle of maple syrup and some pomegranate scented shaving cream. _

"_So, Jude, what's all that stuff for?" Kyle asked from behind the camera, "You making waffles and shaving your legs?"_

"_No," she answered unscrewing the cap of the syrup bottle and pouring it in every cup holder she could find before opening the shaving cream, "this is for putting blue Jell-O in my bed."_

_Kyle taped as Jude shook up the can and sprayed it underneath their pillows. Jude tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled into the camera. _

"_That'll teach them for messing with my bed." Jude said and they both had a laugh as Jude tossed the bottles into the trash. _

"_Now, we have to get ready for the show." Jude said and the picture froze on her face. It started up again on what looked like after the show. Everyone was still buzzing and messing around, when Spied went to grab his can of pop out of the cup holder by his bed. _

"_What the hell?" he said and gave it a hard tug and the can released, spilling his drink all over him and his bed. Jude and everyone else busted up laughing. _

"_Okay, who messed with the cup holders?" he glared at everyone. _

"_Not me." Wally said and Kyle shook his head, both sitting on the couch._

_Spied looked at Jude, who was sitting on the table, smiling, "Oh, come on. Why would I mess with the cup holders?"_

"_I don't know, maybe because of last night." _

"_Last night, what about last night?" she answered, "I am so over it."_

"_Yeah right." Spied answered, "Get over this."_

_He grabbed her and pulled her on to his bed and tried to tickle her. Jude wasn't giving him the chance. She wrestled away and screamed when he grabbed her again, pinning her down. _

"_Dude, this could get better than cable." Kyle said into the camera when Wally pointed it at him. _

"_Let me go." Jude demanded as Spied tickled her. _

"_Or what?" He laughed._

"_This." Jude said, grabbing his pillow and hitting him in the head with it. She laughed and jumped off the bed and ran to her bunk. The guys laughed hysterically when Spied turned around and they saw his face covered in shaving cream. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. _

"I almost forgot about that one, Spied." Kyle said.

"Yeah, how long did it take you to get the girlie smell off?" Wally asked.

"Longer than you'd expect." Spied said, leaning to the side and pushing Jude.

"For the next few days, Jude was telling every girl that I had to shave my entire body to even look semi-normal."

There were a few chuckles.

Jude leaned her head back so she could see him and said, "You should've thanked me. Those girls were nasty."

"They called me Chewbacca." Spied said and the entire bus erupted into laughter.

The next clip started a few seconds later. This one started backstage before a show, during sound check.

"_Okay guys. Time for sound check." Darius called to them, before stepping outside to take a phone call._

_Jude, Spied, Kyle, and Wally ran out on stage. Shay took the camera and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the stage. _

"_What should we sing?" Jude asked them. _

"_Don't you already have this planned out?" Spied asked._

"_Don't answer my questions with questions, Vincent." Jude answered annoyed. _

_They debated a little more, before Shay called to them "How about Christina Aguilera."_

"_Good idea." Wally answered. _

"_No." Jude said. _

"_Yeah, I wanna see Jude get a little Dirrty." Kyle laughed. _

_Jude shook her head, "No."_

"_Come on Dude." Spied said, continuing after Jude shook her head, "It will be priceless, of epic proportions."_

_Jude rolled her eyes, "Fine."_

_She grabbed her mic and spoke into it. _

"_Aren't I supposed to be singing one of my songs?"_

"_Consider this a warm up." Shay answered, "Oh yeah, and you have to dance."_

"_You can't go up there tonight with cold muscles." He continued when Jude glared at him. _

"_Get your ass over here. You're the only one of us who can rap decently." She answered, tossing him a microphone. Shay caught it with one hand and set the camera on one of the tables, making sure it could still catch the performance before jumping up on stage. _

"_And, just so you know, I don't rap decently, I am amazing." Shay told her. _

"_Yeah, whatever." Jude said, "Let's test the mics and speakers guys."_

_One of the guys pressed play on the CD player in back and music boomed out of the speakers. Shay started, changing the lyrics to fit them. _

_Shay:_

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Jude), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up (haha)_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move), gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)_

_Uh, let me loose_

_Jude started doing choreography straight from the music video, slightly toning the moves down. The guys whistled and cheered from the side of the stage, along with people in the room watching the movie. _

_Ooh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm coming through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweating till my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are thumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Gonna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah (ah), heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Bodies packed_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweating till my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hard rocking, everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it rough_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_What to do when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh ohs, here we go (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

_Shay:_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Jude (what), better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Jude turned to Shay and they started dancing together. _

_Gonna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh ohh, whoa)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Suddenly there was clapping as the music cut out. _

"_Oh shit." Jude said, "Busted."_

"_What is going on in here?" Darius asked, walking in from the side of the stage. _

"_Sound check." Jude said innocently. _

"_Aren't you supposed to sing one of your own songs during sound check?" Darius asked, "You know, the ones you're going to sing tonight."_

_Jude turned to Shay and the guys and in an angry whisper said, "Told you."_

_She turned back to Darius and offered, "We were just testing the speakers."_

"_Jude, stop goofing around and do your sound check. The right way." Darius told them in a firm tone. _

_Jude nodded and turned to the guys and said, "You guys always get me in trouble."_

_The four guys laughed, "Yeah right, like you need our help."_

"_24, Let's go." Jude demanded. The camera froze on them starting to play. _

"Wow, I didn't think you actually did it." Sadie said.

"I told you I did." Jude replied.

"I know, but I didn't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because you're Jude."

"Just wait for later." Spied said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jude asked.

"Nothing." Spied smiled. Jude looked at him suspiciously.

There were a few more clips of random pranks and performances before the last clip on the tape. It started with out the window clips of them driving down the road.

"_Dude, I can't believe tour is over." Spied said from behind the camera._

"_I know. It went by so fast." Jude replied as they crossed into city limits._

"_It was fun though." Kyle said._

"_Yeah, let's do it again next summer." Wally said, "We will never have to have normal jobs again."_

"_Sounds good to me." All of them agreed. _

_They pulled into GMajor a little while later and were greeted by family and friends. _

When the tape stopped, Jude stood up and said, "I have to pee, be right back."

She made her way to the bathroom in the back of the bus. A minute later Jude walked out of the bathroom and threw a wadded up piece of Saran Wrap at Kyle and Spied, hitting Kyle in the side of the head.

"You didn't think I'd check?" She asked as they started laughing and walked back into the bathroom.

"You guys are still doing the toilet trick?" Jamie asked.

"Why mess with a classic?" Wally answered, which earned an eye roll from just about everyone.

Once Jude came back, Mason put in the next video.

_This one showed Jude and Mason sitting on the couches across from each other on the bus with their legs crossing the aisle. Jude was playing her guitar and both her and Mason were singing Follow Me. Suddenly Water balloons cam flying from all over. Jude screamed in surprise as the guys laughed. Mason caught one and threw it back, hitting one of the guys. Jude caught a couple and threw the first one, missing her target. _

"_You missed." They laughed, and then the second one collided with their chest. The balloons continued to fly and the clip stopped when a balloon collided with the camera. _

_The next clip opens with Jude behind the camera, talking with Mason as they walk out of a convenience store. _

"_Oh my God, Jude, look what they're doing." Mason said. _

_Jude turned the camera towards the bus and started laughing. _

"_Oh my God, wow." She laughed. _

_The three guys were mooning the people driving by through the windows. _

"_Are you getting this?" Mason asked, still laughing._

"_Yep," Jude answered, zooming in, "just wait until this hits Youtube."_

_Jude and Mason's eyes connected for a second. Jude nodded in agreement and they snuck up to the bus. Mason signaled to her, telling her to stay low. They crouched down, staying below the windows, and quietly made their way to where the guys were standing. By this time, people were shouting and honking their horns. Mason silently counted to three and they both jumped up and started banging on the windows. The guys jumped and whirled around, pulling up their pants. Jude and Mason busted up again and ran on to the bus. _

"_So not cool guys."_

"_Dudes, next time keep your asses in your pants." Jude told them, still laughing. _

"_Mason, you were in on it too?" Kyle asked feigning hurt, "Dude, why?"_

"_Water balloons, man." He answered and walked to his bunk._

"So, did that ever end up on Youtube?" Jamie asked.

"You haven't seen it?" Sadie asked. Jamie shook his head.

"Wow, even Tom has seen it." She told him.

"Well, aren't you just out of the loop." Patsy stated.

"Must be," He answered, "no offense guys, but I don't really want to see your asses."

"No big deal Jaimers, we don't wanna see yours either."

They watched a few more videos and when they were done, Spied slipped Mason a video cassette.

"Okay, looks like there's one more." Mason said and slipped it in the player.

"We've never watched this one before, is it new?" Sadie whispered. Spied hushed her.

_The bus was parked at a Wayside rest. The band was sitting outside in chairs around a bonfire. Jude was sitting next to Mason and the guys were sitting off to either side, each with a girl. _

"Spied!" Jude yelled, "I am going to kill you."

"What?"

"You said you got rid of this."

"No, I didn't." He answered, "You said to get it away from you, that you didn't want it, and I did."

Jude stood up and started to go after him. Tom grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You can't kill him," Tom told her "well, at least not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because, you know how hard it is to find a good guitarist on a nights notice?"

Jude glared at Spied.

_The music was blasting and girls started dancing with the guys. Jude rolled her eyes and whispered to Mason. He laughed and she pulled out a bottle._

"_Jude." Mason said._

"_We're in Alberta, I'm old enough here." Jude answered. _

"_Okay." He answered. She took a draw and handed it to Mason, who did the same. _

_A few minutes later one of the girls asked Jude and Mason if they were going to join in. Jude shook her head, saying that she wasn't going to. The girl that asked shrugged and turned back to Wally. They all sat back down and after a few minutes the girls sitting with Spied and Kyle started to harass Jude. _

"_Wow, she must think she is too good for us." The blonde sitting on Spied's lap said in a mock whisper to the dark haired girl sitting with Kyle. Jude ignored her and continued to talk with Mason._

"_Or, we are too good for her." The dark haired one replied. The guys told the girls to back off, but they ignored them. The remarks continued and Mason whispered to Jude. She smirked at him and looked down. _

"_Well, I mean you have seen her perform."_

_Kyle, Wally, and Spied went silent, no one would get away with trashing Jude's performance. _

_Jude's head snapped up, "I want people to come to my shows to listen to my voice."_

_The girls laughed and rolled their eyes._

_Jude sat back, crossing her legs wrapped in tight black jeans and taking another long draw from the bottle, looking throughly agitated. Jude was also wearing a black scoop neck shirt with three-quarter sleeve. Jude's skin peeked out of the slits going down the arms and the back. Things started relax after a few minutes and the party started up again. The girls were dancing for the guys. After a few minutes the song changed on the radio to Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me and Jude looked over at Mason, "Good song."_

_Mason turned and whispered to Jude. She smiled and winked at him. She stood up and walked over to the picnic table. Jude set her black heeled boot on the bench, stepped on to the table and began to dance. _

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey! _

_**Jude swayed her hips to the beat. **_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on _

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone _

_**She lifted her arms above her head continued swaying. **_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp _

_Demolition woman, can I be your man? _

_**Jude slowly lowered her hands and slid them down her sides. **_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light _

_Television lover, baby, go all night _

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet _

_**She shimmied her chest.**_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah _

_**Jude took a wide stance and pumped her fist into the air.**_

_Yeah_

_**She turned to the side and shook her hips.**_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up _

_**She rolled her hips**_

_Break the bubble, break it up _

_**Jude ran her hands up into her hair**_

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_**She slid her hands down her body while swaying her hips.**_

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough _

_**She rolled her hips back and forth as she lowered herself towards the table.**_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah _

_**She stood back up**_

"_Looks like someone has been watching too much Coyote Ugly." The blonde one said._

"_Last I checked, they didn't dance quite like that on Coyote Ugly." Kyle told her._

_**She walked from one side of the table to the other with dramatic steps**_

_Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! _

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_**She twirled around**_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love _

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up _

_**Jude leaned forward a little and shimmied her chest.**_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little _

_Tease a little more _

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door _

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet _

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Spied cheered and called to Jude, "Take it off!"_

_Jude stopped and responded, "I am not that drunk Spied. Wouldn't happen even if I was."_

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up _

_**Jude swung her head back and forth.**_

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough _

_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah _

_[guitar solo] _

_**She pointed at Mason and back at herself**_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream _

_**She raised her arms above her head,**_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine _

_**and spun around**_

_'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet _

_From my head, my head, to my feet _

_**Jude spun her hips and kicked out in front of her.**_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two? _

_**Jude stopped and started laughing**_

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_**She spun around again.**_

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Oh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_**She motioned with her finger to the camera.**_

_Get it, come get it _

_**She ran her hands down her sides.**_

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Ooh _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Yeah! Sugar me! _

_**She jumped off the table.**_

"_That's how that is done." Jude said to the shocked girls and ran on to the bus._

_A few seconds later Jude yelled out an open window, quoting a song,"Remember guys, ain't nothin' like groupie love."_

"Wow." Was all that came out of Sadie, Jamie, and Patsy's mouths.

"See Spied, that is why this should've never been seen."

"It isn't that bad." He told her, "And besides, it didn't end up on youtube."

"True, but still."

"Was that the night you met Patsy?" Jamie asked, changing the subject.

"No," Patsy said, "we knew each other before that."

"Yeah," Jude said, "I believe the night we met, we both ended up needing bail money."

"That was funny." Patsy said.

"Yeah, we were the only ones who thought so." Jude laughed, "Except for Shock Jock, he found it funny too."

"I'm gonna get a pop, any one else want one?" Jude asked.

"I do." Spied answered as she walked back to the fridge.

Jude came back a minute later and handed Spied a can. He took it and tapped the cover.

"I didn't shake it up." She assured him. He opened it and took a drink.

They hung out for a while longer, before they all decided to go home for the night. They walked off the bus and Tom put his arm around Jude.

"Can you still do that?" Tom whispered in her ear.

Jude smirked and leaned her head by his ear and whispered, "Probably, but it'll cost you."

He smiled at her and kissed her temple. They walked over to Tom's car and started to get in.

"Hey!" Spied yelled and ran out of the bus.

Jude looked at him and laughed. His pop can was stuck to his hand.

"Jude!" He exclaimed.

"Better get some Acetone." She called back to him as she shut the car door.

"You super glued his pop can to his hand." Tom stated.

Jude laughed, "Yeah."

Tom laughed and shook his head. He put the car in gear and drove back to his house.

Lara ran out the door as Tom opened the door. She ran down the steps and around the yard.

"I will go get her." He said, turning and walking down the steps.

Jude smiled and went into the house. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Just as she sat down on the counter, Lara bolted past her. Jude laughed and sipped from her glass. Tom walked in shortly after and said, "She's a little nuts."

"Yeah." Jude smiled, as she took another sip.

"What are you drinking?" Tom asked walking up to her.

"The only wine you have." Tom kissed her and said, "Tastes good."

Jude smiled, "Yes, it does. Whoever picked it out did a good job."

"You did a very good job."

Jude smiled, took another sip, and asked, "Want some?"

Tom kissed her again. Jude set down the glass and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He rested his hands on the small of her back.

"I could drink like this all night." Tom told her.

"We could," Jude said sliding off the counter, "or, we could do other stuff."

"Really." Tom said. Jude nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

"We could watch a movie, or eat food, or go bungee jumping."

"Bungee jumping hunh?" Tom smiled.

Jude laughed, "Could be fun."

"Could be."

"Or," Jude smiled and pulled his face to hers. Things got heated quickly and they made their way to Tom's bedroom. Jude sat down on the bed and pulled Tom with her as she laid down.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked as she started unbuttoning his shirt, "It's the first time since…"

"Yes." Jude answered, kissing him again. They made love until the end of the night.

The sun peeked through the windows, waking Jude up. She rested her head on Tom chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. After a few minutes she started to drift off, but was wide awake when she felt Tom playing with the ends of her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning." He answered, kissing her forehead. As they laid there Jude began to lightly run her fingers along his midsection.

He smiled, "That feels good."

Jude smiled and continued for a little while. She then glided her hand down his arm and took his hand. She moved onto her side and wrapped Tom's arm around her, pulling him closer. Tom began to trail light kisses from her shoulder to her neck and back again. Jude tilted her head to give him better access. He ran his hand up her side and lightly ran his fingers along the sensitive area around her breast; Jude's breath hitched in her throat. Tom smiled and whispered in her ear. He felt her smile and with one swift motion Tom was on his back with Jude straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily. He responded by deepening the kiss and pulling her down to him. They made love again.

"You know we have to get up now." Jude said, looking at the clock after a little while of laying together.

"Yeah." Tom mumbled, but didn't move.

"If you don't get up I'm gonna steal your shirt."

"No, you're not."

"It will look good on me."

"I won't have a shirt to wear then."

Jude laughs, "Yes you will."

Jude rolled away from him. He reached for her, but she was too quick. She leaped out of bed and grabbed his black button up off the floor. He watched her slip it on and rolled the sleeves to her elbows.

"Now I have to walk around without a shirt."

"That's okay with me." Jude said buttoning the shirt, "Come on get up. Breakfast."

Jude took his hand and tugged on it. He let her pull him up and he grabbed the rest of his clothes off the floor. He pulled them on and followed Jude out to the kitchen. Jude started the coffee maker and Tom walked around the corner and came back pulling on a grey beater.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tom asked.

"Tacos." Jude responded, earning a look from Tom. Jude looked at him with what he called _serious face_.

"Waffles." He offered, Jude made eye contact with him and said, "Chocolate chip waffles."

"Deal." Tom nodded and started to make waffles. Jude smiled and set the table. After a few minutes she heard her cell phone ring. She followed the ringing back into the bedroom and under the bed. She answered it and listened to the person on the other end.

"Great." Jude answered them, "Bye."

She went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I have a surprise for you." She told Tom.

"What?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Jude told him as he set the waffles on the table.

They talked while they ate and then cleared the table.

"You can just leave them." Jude told Tom when he started the dishes.

"I'll do them, it's fine."

"Then I am gonna go get dressed."

"You don't have to, I don't mind."

Jude laughed, "Touché."

She turned and left the room, making her way towards the bedroom. When she was at the bedroom door, she heard the front door open. She turned to see Dominique and Joselle walk in.

"Hey, you're early." Jude said, "One second."

Jude quickly grabbed her jeans and dug her belt out of her bag. She slipped into her jeans and belted the shirt at the waist. She met them in the living room and puts her index finger to her lips, "He doesn't know you're here."

"Hey hon. We gotta go soon." She peeked her head in the doorway.

"Okay, am I going to get my shirt back?"

"Eventually." Dom laughed.

"Hey come here. I have your surprise." Tom walked in to the living room and was greeted by Joselle running up to him and giving him a hug. Dom hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I didn't know you guys were coming."

"We wanted to surprise you." Josie told him.

"Well, I was very surprised." He told her. They talked for a few minutes before Tom said, "I will be right back, I have to finish getting dressed."

He came back a few minutes later with a white button up over the grey beater. Josie started playing with Lara as Dominique and Tom talked. Jude then went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She pulled out her makeup bag and started applying her eyeshadow. Jude started humming _Shadows of the Night _and Joselle walked in and sat down on the toilet. She watched Jude in the mirror for a few minutes, before asking "Did you spend the night?"

"Yes, we had a sleepover." Jude answered, pulling out her eyeliner.

Joselle laughed as Jude lined her eyes with a thin black line.

"What's so funny, silly girl?"

"You make funny faces when you do that."

Jude laughed, "I guess I do."

Jude swiped on her mascara and pulled out an eyelash curler.

"What's that for?" Joselle asked, looking at the odd shaped tool.

"It curls my eyelashes for me so they look pretty."

"Oh."

Jude put on her lipstick and turned to Josie, "What do you think?"

"Looks gorgeous."

"Thank you." Jude smiled, "Want me to do you?"

Josie grinned, "Yeah."

Jude helped her up onto the vanity counter and tilted her chin up. She picked out shades that would make the young girl's dark eyes pop. As Jude worked, Joselle talked about everything going on in her world. Out of nowhere she asked, "Are you and Tommy getting married?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"You guys look happy, sometimes when people are happy they get married."

"We might." Jude told her as she put the finishing touches on her.

This seemed like a good enough answer for Joselle. Jude handed her a mirror and Joselle smiled as she looked at her reflection.

"Thank you!" Josie said and gave Jude a hug.

"You're very welcome." Jude helped her down and watched her run into the living room. Jude ran a brush through her hair and then joined everyone else.

They soon were on there way to GMajor. There were quite a few people there by the time they arrived. People were running around doing their respective jobs and the band was standing in front of the bus. The four of them walked over to the band and Tom did introductions.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Q." Spied said, shaking her hand.

She smiled at him, "Likewise."

"Josie, nice to meet you." Kyle shook her hand. She smiled at him.

"I like your tattoos."

"Thanks." Kyle smiled, raising his eyebrows at Tom.

"Looks like someone likes Kyle." Jude whispered to Tom.

He smiled at her, "Looks like it."

A blonde woman, in her forties, stepped off the bus.

"Mrs. Spied!" Jude called and walked over to her.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." Jude said, giving her a hug.

"I've been good, how have you been?"

"Awesome." Jude answered, smiling at her. They chatted for a little while before Jude was called over to help with a few minor details. Dominique and Mrs. Spiederman started up a conversation. They talked for a little while about normal mom stuff, before the conversation turned to Jude.

"Yeah, she's a good kid." Spied's mom told Dom, "Gone through some rough times though."

"I heard about a couple weeks ago through the grapevine. Did they ever find out why?"

"From the sound of it, sport or fun, whatever you wanna call it." She answered, "Just a game."

Dom shook her head, "Disgusting."

They then heard Jude scold the interns loading the trailer.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? The big amp is carried by two people,_ every time _and don't take the board apart like that, you'll ruin it. Then I will have to injure you."

"Sorry, Jude." they said quickly.

Dom laughed, "I though Jude was a producer."

"She is, but she does a little of everything. She's a singer, songwriter, musician, producer, and apparently intern scarer. Darius would probably be lost without her. Either that or have to hire three people to do what she does."

Jude shakes her head and turns back to the clipboard in her hands, jots a few notes and signs off on it. She looked up at the interns and said, "Make sure the cables are in there this time. I don't need someone running all over to buy new ones. It will be your backsides."

She handed off the clipboard and walks over to Darius, who just stepped out the door.

"How's it going out here?" Darius asked her.

"Good." Jude said, "Think I just scared your interns though."

"Did you threaten bodily harm?" Jude nodded.

"They'll get over it." Jude laughed.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am wonderfully fanfreakingtastic with a little bit of kickass awesome." Jude told him with an almost unnoticed undertone. Anyone who didn't know her as well would've missed it.

He smiled at her, "Okay, tell me how you really feel."

Jude laughed, "No, it's good, really, I just miss everyone when they leave."

Darius nodded, "I know."

One of the men loading the bus walked up and told Darius that everything was good to go. He nodded and Jude walked over to the group of people.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Big burly man," Jude motioned to the guy talking to Darius, "says everything is good to go."

Everyone started saying their goodbyes. Mrs. Spiederman hugged the three guys and patted Tom's back. Jude hugged Kyle and Wally.

"Have fun, guys." She kissed them on the cheeks.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate, since we're coworkers?" Kyle asked jokingly.

Jude smiled, "What? Inappropriate?"

"Yeah." Wally said, "Inappropriate."

"The only way it isn't," Kyle told her, "is if you do it again."

Jude laughed, they told her the same thing every year. She gave them each another quick peck on the cheek and said, "Get on your bus."

"Remember," Jude told Spied as she hugged him, "kick ass and take names."

Spied smiled as she quoted what he said to her before their first show together. He kissed her cheek and walked onto the bus. Jude turned around and saw Josie's arms wrapped around Tom's neck. She walked over to them and Tom kissed Josie's forehead and set her down.

"You be good, okay." Tom told her and she smiled. He hugged Dominique and she kissed his cheek, "Have fun."

Dom took Josie's hand and they walked away, giving them privacy. Jude smiled at Tom and hugged him.

"I miss you already." Jude whispered to him.

"Last chance, you can still come with." He whispered back.

"You know I can't." Jude pulled back and kissed him, "I love you."

Tom pulled her close and kissed her again, this time the guys whistled out the window. Tom and Jude laughed and pulled apart.

"Shut up." She told them and hit the side of the bus. The guys erupted with laughter and Jude waved to Tom as he walked onto the bus. Jude looked down and saw she still had her camera.

"Spied." She called to him.

"Yeah?" He looked out the window. She tossed the camera and he caught it. He smiled at her and placed his hand over his heart and held his hand out to her. Jude laughed and said, "You know what to do."

As the bus pulled out of the parking lot, the group of four females waved and when it was out of sight they dispersed.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?" Joselle asked Jude.

"Yep, but just so you know, we never say goodbye."

"Why?"

"Because goodbye is forever." Jude told her, "This is more like see you later."

"You let them know you're proud of them and you'll miss them," Jude continued, "but never say goodbye."

Joselle thought about what she said for a minute and gave her a hug, "See you later."

Jude hugged her back and smiled, "See ya, silly girl."

Dominique gave Jude a hug and winked as she took Josie's hand, walking her to the car.

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. **

**I am working on part two of this story. If you have any suggestions about titles or any fun facts you would like to "see" feel free to shoot em my way.**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone that has been there since the beginning and to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and/or subscribed. I love and appreciate you all. 3 Also, I would like to thank the newer readers, you guys rock too. I love your reviews and knowing that my stories are still getting new readers and that it is good enough that people want to read it. **

**xoxoseleana 3**


End file.
